


From hate to love

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 51,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le quartier Vérone, en plein Londres, deux familles se haïssent depuis des années et rien n'est décidé à changer. Jusqu'au jour où le plus jeune fils des Malik et l'enfant unique des Payne se rencontrent et tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Zayn a seize ans, Liam en a bientôt ving et ils vont s'aimer, le temps d'un été, éphémère, fugace. Une véritable passion, digne de celle de Roméo et Juliette. Mais la mort rôde déjà autour d'eux et les pions sur l'échiquier tomberont les uns après les autres, jusqu'à la tragédie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 10 juillet 2013 - 28 mars 2014  


_Fiction dédiée à Margot et Beth._

 

**"Je t'aimerai même par delà la mort."**

 

_Merci à Prescilla pour ce magnifique montage.  
_

 

**_Toutes les histoires, commencent pareil…_ **

_(Ouverture, Gérard Presgurvic)_

 

 

_“Le poison le plus violent et le plus cruel, c'est l'amour. Mais quel poison délectable, d'un goût rare, aux formes si abstraites. L'amour est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister au monde. Sans amour, les hommes ne sont rien. Rongés par la solitude, ils se laissent dépérir... à moins qu'ils ne croisent le chemin tant attendu de leur âme-sœur. On ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux, on ne choisit pas son âme-sœur. Et ce jour où leurs yeux se croisent pour la première fois, le coup de foudre a lieu. Brutal, fort, parfumé, enivrant. Il s'immisce dans le sang, dans les veines et remonte jusqu'au cœur, d'où s'échappent quelques battements irréguliers.  
Moi, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, aujourd'hui. Tu es mon âme-sœur, la personne que j'attendais. La personne qui devait donner à ma vie quelques couleurs, celles du bonheur. Bonheur éphémère, que sais-je. Peut-être la mort nous attend-elle au tournant. Peut-être nos familles sauront-elles un jour et décideront de nous séparer pour mettre fin à cet amour interdit. Peut-être... Peut-être que je me trompe, que nous vivrons heureux, mariés, quelques enfants adoptés autour de nous, un jardin, une grande maison. Le bonheur. J'ai envie d'y croire, peut-être suis-je encore trop jeune pour me faire une idée précise et qui ne soit pas trop volage, rêveuse. Je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas, c'est toi que je veux. Toi et toi seul. Tu es mon unique amour, et je suis bien avec toi._

_  
Je t'aime._

 

_Ton bien-aimé, Z."_

 

(âges correspondant au début de l'histoire, en juin 2013)

 

La fiction est toujours disponible à cette adresse : [http://from-hate--to-love.skyrock.com](http://from-hate--to-love.skyrock.com)


	2. Acte 1 - Chapitre 1

Il était une fois, dans le quartier Vérone.  


 

**_Vous êtes à Vérone, la belle Vérone. La ville où tout le monde se déteste, on voudrait partir mais on reste._ **

_(Vérone, Le Prince)_

 

**\- Tu ne dors pas ?**

 

La fillette secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Il entra dans la chambre et s’assit sur le petit lit. Ses mèches décolorées retrouvaient peu à peu leur couleur originelle et ses yeux bleus identiques à ceux de son enfant brillaient d’une étrange lueur.

 

**\- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?**

**\- Oh oui, papa, s’il te plaît.**

 

Il se cala contre les oreillers, attirant Iris contre lui. Elle se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et il commença son récit, d’une voix grave.

 

**\- Cette histoire n’est pas comme les autres. C’est maintenant une légende dans ce quartier, une légende qui a traversé les années, un exemple. C’est l’histoire d’un amour interdit, beau et fort, comme dans les contes.**

**\- C’est un conte, papa ?**

**\- Non, ma chérie. C’est une histoire vraie, et j’en fais partie. Il y a bien longtemps, une dizaine d’années tout au plus, vivaient dans le même quartier deux familles qui se haïssaient. Il faut savoir que certains endroits de Londres ont hérité de noms de villes du monde. Il y avait Paris, Barcelone… Il y avait Vérone. Le quartier Vérone. Séparé en deux, une frontière invisible. Deux familles qui régnaient. D’un côté, celle des Payne avec, leurs vassaux si je puis m’exprimer ainsi, les Tomlinson et les Horan.**

**\- Ta famille, papa ?**

**\- Ma famille. Et puis de l’autre, vivait celle des Malik, grande ennemie, secondée par les Styles et les Marks.**

**\- Marks, comme maman ?**

**\- Comme maman, ma puce.**

**\- Raconte-moi cette histoire, papa.**

 

•

 

La chaleur était étouffante dans le quartier Vérone. Les beaux jours avaient fait leur apparition depuis plusieurs semaines et les deux mois de vacances s’annonçaient caniculaires. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, ne s’embarrassant pas de façons. Certains se croisaient à une limite tracée sur le sol, une frontière invisible dans l’air électrique, se jaugeant, se retenant à grand peine de se sauter à la gorge. Les Payne et les Malik s’étaient toujours haïs du plus profond de leurs êtres. Quand avait commencé cette haine sanglante ? Personne ne l’avait jamais su, mais la querelle ne s’arrêtait pas. Un jour, le maire de l’arrondissement sévirait, mais pour l’instant, il était las de cette guerre des clans. La poussière virevoltait sous les pas. On se fusillait des yeux, envie de sang, envie de mort. Personne ne tentait jamais rien. Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

 

Les différentes écoles étaient accolées les unes aux autres, le lycée et l’université fermant la marche, séparés par un immense grillage dressé depuis des décennies. Dans la cour de la faculté, dans les couloirs brillamment éclairés, il y avait des rois. Des jeunes hommes qui régnaient, se partageant comme un gâteau les bâtiments. Ce n’était qu’insultes qui fusaient. Et les autres s’inclinaient, soucieux de ce qui finirait bien par arriver. Parmi le lot de ces « princes », on pouvait notamment compter Liam Payne, brillant étudiant de littérature, toujours flanqué de ses deux acolytes, Niall Horan et Louis Tomlinson, respectivement en section musique et arts. Toujours ensemble, tels les trois mousquetaires, liés depuis leurs enfances communes dans les rues du quartier. Des frères, voilà ce qu’ils étaient. Et on les respectait pour cela, pour leur charisme, leur popularité. Les filles les adulaient, les garçons les jalousaient. Friands de belles femmes et de fêtes alcoolisées. Toujours premiers. De l’autre côté de la barrière, ennemi juré, Harry Styles menait ses troupes, secondé par Jamie Marks qui le suivait comme son ombre. Il entretenait d’excellentes relations avec Salim Malik. Ce dernier avait un jeune frère, Zayn, encore lycéen, alors derrière le grillage. Le jeune homme avait aussi sa cour d’admiratrices malgré son âge. Il avait tout juste seize ans et ne connaissait encore rien à la vie, souvent régie par son aîné. Son visage aux traits fins, ses longs cils, sa lèvre inférieure qu’il mordillait souvent... Il était beau, c’était incontestable. Et un bon parti, c’est ce que pensait sa famille. Encore insouciant du monde au dehors, de ce monde malade qui grondait sa rage.

 

Liam avait dix-neuf ans et son père voulait le voir marié rapidement, fonder une famille avec une femme exemplaire et perpétuer sa lignée. Il fallait engranger de nouveaux descendants pour les Payne, Liam étant malheureusement fils unique. De beaux cheveux châtain, des yeux noisette, une peau pâle, un corps athlétique. Les femmes, plus jeunes ou plus âgées, il les attirait, les goûtaient pour les jeter ensuite. Ballet incessant de nouveaux corps féminins aux formes veloutées dans son lit, dans ses draps, chaque soir. Malgré cet appétit, le jeune homme désespérait de trouver chaussure à son pied, une personne avec qui partager plus qu’une nuit, partager avec elle une vie. Sa vie. Alors, toujours suivi par Niall et Louis, il dérivait dans les rues, jusqu’à la frontière qui séparait le quartier, lorgnant sur les femmes de l’ennemi. Niall Horan, blondinet originellement châtain aux mèches décolorées, yeux turquoise et accent Irlandais, regardait souvent la sœur cadette de Jamie Marks, Athénaïs. Il ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais la jeune fille lui plaisait franchement. Mais qu’avait-il à dire, elle était parmi les adversaires, que pouvait-il y avoir à part une certaine haine bien entretenue depuis des générations ? Louis Tomlinson, cheveux bruns en bataille et yeux d’un bleu azuréen et froids, glaçants, un petit air suffisant sur le visage, toujours à chercher querelle. Sa cible de prédilection ? Styles et ses boucles, Styles et ses iris émeraude, Styles qui adorait lui renvoyer quelques insultes bien placées. Le jeu du chat et de la souris se consumait entre eux, développant peu à peu un grand brasier qui exploserait un jour.

 

Voilà ce qu’était la vie dans le quartier Vérone. Une vie presque normale, entrecoupée de querelles diverses, de sujets futiles, propres à créer quelques tensions ravageuses. Les uns subissaient, les autres régnaient. C’était ainsi, ça l’avait toujours été. Rien n’était prévu pour changer, non rien. Chacun suivait son cours de vie. Le temps filait à une vitesse oppressante, les aiguilles semblaient aller plus vite que d’habitude. L’air changeait. Le monde freinait dans sa course de destruction. De par les villes, les pays, les continents, chaque personne dotée d’un cœur aimant cherchait sa moitié. Son âme-sœur. Parfois à plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres, parfois à la porte d’à côté. Parfois une connaissance de longue date, parfois une rencontre fortuite. Le hasard. Le hasard choisissait toujours ses proies par jeu. C’était Dieu qui jouait, Dieu qui décidait. Il avait la mainmise sur toute vie humaine et animale. Mais son activité favorite consistait à regarder les hommes s’entredéchirer à n’importe quel endroit du globe. Leurs destins se voyaient tracés, inexorablement, par avance. Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années, ils mourraient. Les hommes sont condamnés à mourir, un jour ou l’autre. Au crépuscule de leur vie. Ou à l’aube. Cela, personne ne peut le prévoir. Et dans le quartier Vérone, la seule chose qui primait, la seule force qui possédait, c’était la haine.


	3. Acte 1 - Chapitre 2

La haine, ce poison meurtrier.

 

**_La haine, la haine… La sœur de l’amour mais qu’on cache._ **

_(La Haine, Lady Capulet & Lady Montaigu)_

 

La haine. Le sentiment le plus fort, le plus développé du quartier Vérone. Tels les Montaigu et les Capulet de Shakespeare, les Payne et les Malik se haïssaient avec une rage intense. Ils ne se parlaient pas, préférant se regarder de loin, yeux inquisiteurs, tueurs, mortels. La haine animait leurs vies, dictant leurs choix. La haine régentait tout. Et les deux femmes les plus influentes s’en désespéraient. Susan Payne et Amira Malik avaient tout tenté pour convaincre leurs maris d’arrêter ces hostilités, mais sans succès. L’une et l’autre croyaient pourtant en une paix proche et salvatrice. Malgré les querelles qui jamais ne cessaient, elles espéraient secrètement un retournement de situation. Que la haine se dissémine. Qu’elle se dissolue dans l’air, poison dévié de sa trajectoire, dévié du cœur des hommes de ce quartier.

 

Les patriarches des deux familles ennemies étaient des hommes qui forçaient le respect, de par leurs conditions sociales, leurs présences mais aussi leurs métiers. Damian Payne était un homme d’affaires extrêmement demandé, toujours absent du foyer familial. Alors, Susan avait élevé seule leur fils unique, Liam, le choyant et l’aimant du mieux qu’elle pouvait, le préservant de la haine et de la violence du monde extérieur. Il avait bien fallu le laisser voler de ses propres ailes, pourtant, le regarder s’ébattre au milieu de jeunes de son âge. Et chaque jour, elle tremblait pour lui. Les rues n’étaient pas sûres et Styles n’était jamais loin pour chercher querelle, défendant bec et ongles le territoire des Malik. Elle savait Louis avide de nouvelles batailles et de sang versé et s’inquiétait de la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements s’il advenait qu’un jour… Mrs Payne secouait la tête, morte d’inquiétude, se rongeant les sangs, mais ne voulant pas voir la fatalité. Elle connaissait le brun et l’Irlandais depuis longtemps, depuis qu’ils jouaient dans la cour de leur maison avec Liam. Son fils était tout ce qui lui importait, tout ce qui lui restait quand son mari partait. Alors, elle veillait.

De l’autre côté, Yanis Malik occupait la fonction la plus élevé dans une immense clinique du centre-ville. Grand directeur, craint par ses employés, fort et intransigeant. Il avait élevé ses fils dans le respect des règles, les punissant à chaque bêtise, à chaque malhonnêteté de leur part. Il voulait en faire des hommes braves et dotés d’un certain machisme. Des orgueilleux prêt à tout, sacrifier les êtres inférieurs pour monter au sommet de la gloire. Il avait réussi pour Salim, néanmoins assez penché vers le mutisme, et qui était beaucoup moins porté vers le pouvoir que son père. Pour Zayn, c’était une autre affaire. Le jeune homme n’avait que seize ans, il sortait des limbes de l’enfance et faisait preuve d’un certain romantisme déroutant. Son succès auprès des femmes ne tarissait pas et Mr Malik s’en accommodait fort bien, mais Zayn n’était clairement pas fait pour lui succéder un jour, c’était certain. Toujours perdu dans ses bouquins que l’homme jugeait trop insipides et dégoulinants de bons sentiments, le jeune métis était souvent plongé en pleine rêverie. Bien trop sensible au goût de son père, bien trop tendre. Trop couvé par Amira, sa mère, veillant sur lui avec un amour étouffant. Une mère, en somme, une mère bien trop aimante, certes, mais aimante tout de même.

 

Encore une fois, Susan Payne essaya de convaincre son mari de cesser les hostilités avec ses ennemis. Il se préparait à partir pour un nouveau voyage d’affaires de plusieurs mois, délaissant sa femme et son fils unique derrière lui pour son travail. Elle s’était levée en même temps que lui, avait noué sa cravate de soie et l’avait regardé attraper sa valise pour la poser dans sa voiture privée, alors que son chauffeur attendait. Elle remonta son châle sur ses épaules et s’approcha de lui pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Elle lui en parla. De cette haine qui devait cesser. Il la laissa plantée à sa place, se détournant d’elle, ayant d’autres soucis à régler. Amira Malik venait de tenter la même chose avec Yanis mais il partit pour sa clinique sans un regard pour elle. Aucune parole. Ils restaient obstinément tous les deux campés sur leurs positions. Celles des querelles continuelles, de la haine destructrice. Aucun ne voulait vaciller. La bataille durait depuis des générations. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour faire cesser tout cela.

 

•

 

Harry Styles tournait négligemment une cigarette entre ses doigts fins. Assis sur le dossier d’un vieux banc, Jamie Marks à ses côtés, il surveillait l’entrée de l’université. Un nouveau coup d’œil et il aperçut le trio qu’il cherchait. Comme d’habitude, les filles leurs jetaient des regards émerveillés. Alors qu’ils n’étaient rien, qu’ils ne valaient rien. Autant Liam Payne que ses deux acolytes. Il jeta son mégot à terre, s’approchant du petit groupe. Il se posta devant Louis Tomlinson, prompt à la bagarre, avant de cracher à ses pieds, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

 

**\- Tu cherches les ennuis, Styles ?**

**\- Oh, tu crois ?**

 

Il aurait voulu l’empoigner, mais le blondinet s’interposa. Niall Horan attrapa le bras du mécheux et le tira vers lui.

 

**\- Aller, laisse Louis.**

**\- Toujours Horan pour te défendre, à c’que j’vois, Tomlinson.**

**\- Et si tu nous fichais la paix pour une fois ?**

 

Les iris émeraude du bouclé se posèrent sur le dernier de la bande, Liam Payne, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, une horde de filles écervelées dans son sillage.

 

**\- Tss… Jamie.**

 

Marks le suivit sans faire d’histoire, jetant un regard noir au blondinet qui lui tira la langue, ajoutant une moue effrontée à son apparence. Finalement, Niall lâcha Louis qui soupira bruyamment, donnant un coup de pied dans une canette vide au sol.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé le réduire en bouillie ?**

**\- Parce que c’est mieux ainsi.**

 

La voix grave du châtain sembla quelque peu calmer les ardeurs du mécheux. Il se tut pour de bon et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier Vérone, reprenant leur conversation là où ils l’avaient laissée, comme si l’altercation avec Harry n’avait jamais eu lieu. Après tout, ils étaient habitués, c’était la même routine chaque soir. Et tout se répèterait, encore et encore, jusqu’à la fatalité. Jusqu’à la mort.


	4. Acte 1 - Chapitre 3

Une vie sans amour n'est pas une vie heureuse.  


 

**_L’amour, j’le veux maintenant._ **

_(Un jour, Roméo & Juliette)_

 

Liam était accoudé au parapet, les yeux dans le vague. Dans ces rares moments de répit où il était seul, Niall et Louis partis vagabonder ailleurs, il laissait libre cours à ses rêveries. La petite cour était déserte et il avait une vue imprenable sur le quartier. Son regard dériva sur les bâtiments monotones et les gens minuscules qu’il apercevait. Il leva soudain ses yeux au ciel, perdu dans la contemplation des nuages qui filaient. Enfant, il s’amusait à trouver des formes amusantes dans ces bouts de paradis floconneux. Il croyait en un paradis, oui. Cachés dans les nuages, quelques anges le surveillaient sûrement du haut de leur piédestal blanc et doux. Il se laissa glisser dans l’herbe, près du petit muret où il s’était posé quelques minutes plus tôt et ferma ses paupières. Il était bien, n’eut-ce été cette solitude qui le rongeait. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être malheureux, il ne l’était pas. Mais il se lassait des corps féminins et de leurs courbes qui passaient chaque soir dans son lit. Il se lassait de ces femmes, plus âgés ou plus jeunes, qui le regardaient, les yeux larmoyants, prêtes à tous les sacrifices pour qu’il les garde plus d’une fois. Il ne les gardait jamais.

 

Sa mère voyait dans son propre appartement ce manège incessant, mais ne disait rien. Son père, lui, était sûrement au courant, mais qu’aurait-il pu dire, n’étant jamais là. Toujours parti quelque part, loin de Londres, dans un autre pays pour son travail. Le châtain ne le voyait quasiment jamais. Il avait fini par s’en accommoder, mais l’absence de son père lui pesait tout de même. Il aurait voulu plus souvent cette seule présence masculine à la maison. Partager des jeux, enfant, ses expériences, adulte. Il n’avait pas eu la même enfance que les autres, il n’aurait certainement pas le même futur. Couvé par sa mère, invisible aux yeux de son père. Ce dernier s’était rappelé de lui quand il avait appris que Susan ne pourrait plus avoir d’enfants. L’accouchement avait eu quelques mauvaises répercussions sur sa santé et même en étant souvent absent, Damian l’aimait d’un amour sincère. Alors, il s’était rapproché de son fils, peu à peu. Car Liam était son seul descendant et qu’il voulait rapidement le voir marié et père. Il voulait des petits-enfants, et si le premier pouvait être un garçon, il n’en serait que plus heureux. L’avenir et la descendance des Payne serait assuré. Durant ses voyages d’affaires, Mr Payne prenait contact avec quelques familles influentes pour s’entretenir avec elles. Les jeunes filles à marier étaient fréquentes, il choisissait minutieusement celles qui feraient honneur à son fils. Mélangées parmi les autres aux mœurs légères, Liam n’y faisait pas attention. Elles profitaient de cela pour profiter de ses bras l’espace d’une nuit et disparaissaient au petit matin. Mais Damian Payne ne perdait pas espoir, il finirait par trouver celle qui conviendrait à son fils. Ils se marieraient dès que le châtain aurait terminé ses études, dans trois ans, et aurait un excellent travail, déjà pistonné par la célébrité de son père.

 

Son père, d’ailleurs, ne l’avait pas côtoyé depuis plusieurs mois. Il était passé en coup de vent la veille, avait simplement dormi dans le lit conjugal puis était parti aux aurores pour un nouveau voyage d’affaires. Liam ne restait plus qu’avec sa mère, entretenant une relation qui s’étiolait au fil des années. Plus le jeune homme grandissait, plus l’éloignement se faisait sentir. L’absence de son père le poussait à passer plus de temps avec ses amis d’enfance. Il ne délaissait pas sa mère, mais ils n’arrivaient plus à se parler comme avant. Le châtain était maintenant un homme, malgré son attachement à sa mère, il devrait un jour quitter le nid.

Liam se releva, époussetant ses vêtements. Il descendit de son point de vue et rentra chez lui. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner.

 

**\- Où étais-tu ?**

**\- Sur la terrasse qui surplombe le quartier.**

**\- La vieille muraille en ruines ? Fais attention quand tu t’en approches, les fondations sont prêtes à lâcher.**

**\- Mais je fais toujours attention.**

 

Il faisait une tête de plus qu’elle et la prit par l’épaule, lui embrassant la tempe.

 

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas, maman.**

**\- Tu sais que ton père ne revient que pour septembre ?**

**\- Il ne sera pas là pour mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, je suppose.**

**\- Je suis désolée, Li.**

**\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? Ce n’est pas ta faute si son travail l’importe plus que son propre fils.**

**\- Je suis sûre qu’il pensera à toi.**

**\- En m’envoyant un cadeau coûteux et une nouvelle potentielle épouse ? Merci bien, ça me suffit.**

**\- Ton père pense à ton avenir et il veut qu’il soit le plus réussi possible.**

**\- Ouais…**

 

Le châtain se détacha de sa mère et se dirigea vers un placard, sortant, comme à son habitude, deux assiettes en porcelaine et quatre couverts. Il remplit un pichet d’eau et le posa à côté de deux gobelets tandis que sa mère mettait la table. Il lui jeta un regard, Susan avait bien vieilli. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front et les quelques cheveux gris apparus à ses quarante ans étaient cachés sous une teinture reprenant à merveille les boucles châtains qu’elle avait jadis, maintenant tirées en chignon. Quelques mèches ondulées s’en échappaient, encadrant un visage fin et pâle. Elle avait ajusté un tablier sur sa longue jupe et relevé les manches de son chemisier. Les petits talons de ses escarpins claquèrent sur le carrelage brillamment nettoyé quand elle revint vers la cuisinière pour récupérer son plat. Son alliance semblait soudain un fardeau, elle qui avait été si heureuse d’épouser un homme d’une grande famille qu’elle aimait passionnément. Le peu de présence de son mari dans le foyer lui avait arraché sa joie de vivre et ses sourires étaient beaucoup de trop tristes pour être vrais. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure devant son unique enfant mais elle sentait qu’il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle reportait tout son amour sur lui, l’étouffant presque sous ses baisers. En y repensant, l’énorme amour de sa mère compensait les absences fréquentes de son père, et Liam s’y faisait. Ce fut néanmoins dans un silence quelque peu pesant qu’ils se mirent à table, mangeant sans bruit.

 

•

 

Le soir tombait sur le quartier Vérone. Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Zayn regardait le soleil, qui peu à peu disparaissait derrière les maisons voisines. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux maisons ennemies, apercevant des ombres se dessiner en ombres chinoises derrière les rideaux. Le métis soupira. Sa main fureta à côté de lui et il dénicha un livre qu’il ouvrit soigneusement. Au premier abord, le plus jeune des enfants Malik paraissait sûr de lui et aussi présomptueux que son aîné, mais il n’en était rien. En effet, une timidité maladive le rongeait de l’intérieur et ça, personne dans son entourage ne le savait. Personne ne soupçonnait que cet enfant aux airs mystérieux, qui fumait à la sortie du lycée, le regard droit et intransigeant, l’air rebelle, cachait en réalité une nature sensible qu’il laissait croître quand il se plongeait dans ses livres. Celui qu’il avait à la main venait de la bibliothèque de sa mère, un bouquin d’une grande valeur dont la reliure était sertie de fils dorés. Il attrapa son sac de cours et sortit un paquet de cigarettes qu’il prit le temps d’analyser sous toutes les coutures avant de le reposer, dégoûté. Il détestait fumer. Il ne pratiquait cette activité que pour se donner un certain genre, suivant l’exemple de son père et de son frère. Au dehors, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la cour de sa maison et il se rencogna dans l’embrasure en reconnaissant Harry. Le bouclé leva les yeux vers le balcon de sa chambre, s’approcha de la porte d’entrée, prêt à sonner, puis se ravisa. Il chercha encore quelques minutes un simple mouvement dans la chambre, mais Zayn ne bougea pas, ombre tapie dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Finalement le jeune Styles repartit et le métis put respirer à nouveau, de nouvelles suppositions en tête. Depuis quelques temps, Harry reproduisait le même manège. Son attitude avait brusquement changé et il évitait de venir voir Salim chez lui quand Zayn y était aussi.

Le métis chassa bien vite ces idées futiles de son esprit. Il avait bien le temps d’y repenser à un autre moment. Il se leva, s’étira paresseusement et ferma les battants de sa fenêtre, tirant les rideaux pour le cacher à la vue des autres. Il alluma la lumière et attrapa sa guitare posée dans un coin. Yanis Malik n’avait rien dit à ce sujet, prétextant que son fils pouvait très bien jouer le saltimbanque pour plaire à sa future femme. Il était prévu que Zayn se marie à sa majorité, comme son frère. Il croisait souvent sa belle-sœur dans la maison mais ne lui accordait aucune importance. Il joua quelques accords, les doigts posés calmement sur les cordes de l’instrument puis se lança dans un morceau de sa composition. Une ballade langoureuse et mélancolique. Ils étaient tous au rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait chanter sans danger. Sa voix légèrement éraillée par la nicotine s’éleva dans la chambre, douce et mélodieuse.

 

**« Qu’est-ce qu’on sait de l’amour, quand on n’a que seize ans ?**

**Bien sûr on sait qu’un jour, mais un jour ça sera quand ?**

**Qu’est-ce qu’on sait de la vie, quand la vôtre commence**

**Et qu’on meurt d’impatience, en attendant**

**Celui qui vous aimera, celui qui vous dira,**

**Les mots, ces mots qu’on attend… »**

 

Il se tut brusquement en entendant des pas dans l’escalier. Il posa sa guitare sur son lit, frôlant le bois de ses doigts et se leva. Il traversa la pièce et colla son oreille à la porte. Le silence avait refait surface. Il revint vers son lit, attrapa son instrument et le replaça contre la cloison. Il chercha dans un tiroir la feuille où il avait écrit sa chanson et prit le temps de la relire méticuleusement. « Celui ». Le métis le sentait. Il l’avait pressenti depuis quelques mois. Les femmes ne l’intéressaient pas et ses yeux se posaient bien trop souvent sur ses camarades de classe masculins. Il était encore trop jeune, il se pensait malade, atteint d’un mal incurable qui le détruirait. Il avait tort mais il ne le savait pas. Son père lui avait bien trop monté la tête au sujet des homosexuels, sortant les pires insanités pour lui faire peur. Il y avait cru et se pensait condamné, bientôt renié quand son père l’apprendrait. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse, posant son menton sur ses genoux, refoulant ses larmes. Sa voix n’était plus qu’un chuchotement, un souffle faible.

 

**« Et on s’aimera si fort**

**De nos âmes, de nos corps**

**Et quand viendra la mort**

**On s’aimera encore**

**Un jour… »**

 


	5. Acte 1 - Chapitre 4

Projet de mariage.  


 

**_Lourde erreur, de prendre un cœur, avant son heure…_ **

_(La demande en mariage, Le Comte Capulet)_

 

Les murs du salon étaient recouverts de tentures orientales et des tapis jonchaient le vieux plancher verni. Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant les rayons du soleil passer à travers les carreaux. La lumière du jour éclairait brillamment la pièce. Une vieille gouvernante se faufilait entre les meubles, dépoussiérant les bibelots sur les étagères. Yanis Malik était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, une liasse de photographies dans une main, un cigare dans l’autre. Amira lisait distraitement une revue de mode, assise sur le canapé d’angle, sa longue jupe formant une corolle autour d’elle. Leur belle-fille attendait Salim à l’entrée, en compagnie de Jamie et Harry. Le bouclé paraissait bizarre, jetant de fréquents coups d’œil aux clichés que tenait Mr Malik. Le patriarche étala plusieurs photographies sur la table basse en verre, mettant de côté certaines et gardant d’autres à portée de main. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se racla la gorge et son épouse leva les yeux de son périodique.

 

**\- Je trouve ces quatre demoiselles parfaites pour lui. Qu’en penses-tu, ma chérie ?**

 

Amira attrapa les quatre clichés, regardant tour à tour chacun d’eux, scrutant le moindre détail.

 

**\- Oui, elles sont très belles. Enfin…**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, c’est… tu ne trouves pas que c’est un peu tôt ? Zayn n’a que seize ans.**

**\- Autant s’y prendre à l’avance, cela fait deux ans pour chercher. Et crois-moi, c’est assez compliqué.**

**\- Si je puis me permettre…**

 

Harry s’était approché. Mr Malik leva les yeux de sa femme, le regardant à son tour. Amira avait délaissé ses photos et le fixait d’un air interrogateur.

 

**\- Votre femme a raison, il est bien trop tôt pour choisir une femme à Zayn et de plus… vous aviez dit ne voir aucun problème s’il épousait un homme, ce qui…**

**\- Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? J’ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, vois-tu. Mais si Salim et Leila ne peuvent avoir d’enfants, ce dont je doute fortement, il faut que notre lignée soit perpétuée avec Zayn. Je l’ai dit, certes, ne respectant plus depuis des générations les règles de nos ancêtres, mais je juge préférable qu’il épouse une femme qui…**

 

La sœur de son épouse, femme célibataire et sans enfants, vivant sous le même toit, le coupa.

 

**\- Pourquoi ne pas le marier au fils unique de Damian Payne ? Cela pourrait régler les vieilles querelles familiales. Tu as dit toi-même que tu étais las de cette guerre rivale stupide et je pense que ton « ennemi » est du même avis. S’il n’y a aucune perpétuation des deux côtés, au moins la paix pourra être réglée…**

**\- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION.**

 

Ils sursautèrent, se tournant tous vers le bouclé, toujours immobile au milieu du salon, les poings serrés. La voix blanche, Harry tenta de s’expliquer alors que Yanis avait haussé un sourcil, surpris, le regard dur.

 

**\- C’est… il est trop tard pour tenter un acte de paix alors que… alors que…**

**\- Yanis, réfléchis-y.**

**\- C’est déjà réfléchi. Ça aurait pu se faire, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Zayn épousera une femme que nous lui aurons choisie une fois passés ses dix-huit ans.**

**\- Ce n’est peut-être pas la solution.**

**\- Insinues-tu que mes choix sont mauvais ?**

 

Le bouclé baissa la tête.

 

**\- Non, bien sûr que non.**

**\- Peut-être as-tu autre chose à me conseiller ?**

 

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans avoir prononcé une seule parole. Des bruits de pas dans l’escalier firent tourner la tête de l’assistance dans la même direction et Salim apparut au bas des marches. Il salua son père, prit le temps d’embrasser sa mère et sa tante et ils sortirent un à un du salon, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Harry s’arrêta subitement.

 

**\- On n’attend pas Zayn ?**

**\- Il commence plus tard.**

 

La petite troupe sortit sous le chaud soleil de cette journée de juin, s’engouffrant dans la limousine de Mr Malik alors que le chauffeur commençait à faire ronronner le moteur.

 

**\- Y’en a qui se refusent rien.**

 

Louis les regardait de l’autre côté de la frontière, Niall à ses côtés. Ils attendaient Liam et eux devaient prendre le bus pour aller à l’université. Le père du châtain avait réquisitionné sa Mercedes pour son voyage d’affaires et elle l’attendait à la gare le temps qu’il revienne. Le mécheux fut surpris en voyant que Styles ne semblait pas le remarquer, ni lui lancer une remarque acerbe pour l’échauffer. Au contraire, il paraissait ailleurs, rongé par quelque chose qui lui retournait la tête en tous sens. L’Irlandais, quant à lui, semblait de ne pas y voir une certaine demoiselle.

 

**\- La sœur de Marks n’est pas avec lui ?**

**\- En quoi ça pourrait t’intéresser ?**

**\- Pour rien, comme ça, juste…**

 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Louis lui tendait une cigarette qu’il attrapa et s’alluma rapidement. Le brun en fit de même et ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Liam sorte de chez lui. Ils jetèrent leurs mégots au sol à l’unisson, les écrasant sous leurs semelles de chaussures. Le châtain ne pipa mot, mais son soupir pouvait s’entendre à des kilomètres. Il détestait voir ses amis fumer, il savait bien qu’à ce rythme ils allaient se ruiner la santé. Mais il ne disait plus rien depuis un moment. De toute façon, ses sermons du matin ne servaient à rien, alors, à quoi bon s’entêter ? Ils s’arrêteraient bien de même, du moins, il l’espérait.

 

•

 

**\- Je trouve celle si supérieure aux autres.**

**\- Enfin, Yanis, nous parlons de jeunes filles, pas de juments.**

**\- Je ne la trouve pas si sensationnelle que cela.**

**\- De toute façon, tu n’en as trouvé aucune de sensationnelle sur les quelques quarante photographies que j’ai montré. Tu restes butée sur cette idée de marier Zayn au fils de Payne.**

**\- Et je continue à dire que c’est une excellente idée.**

**\- Et moi, je te maintiens que ça n’en est pas une. Il est vrai que ça paraîtrait excellent autant pour l’un que pour l’autre, mais je n’ai pas envie de m’abaisser au rang de Payne.**

**\- Quel rang ? Vous êtes au même niveau que je sache.**

**\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, Selma. Zayn se mariera à sa majorité, point final.**

 

La sœur de son épouse se leva, droite et digne. Avant de quitter le salon, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son beau-frère.

 

**\- J’ai le mauvais pressentiment, qu’un jour, tu auras des regrets. Un jour, tu n’auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer des conséquences de tes actes.**

 

La sonnette d’entrée retentit dans le hall. Mr Malik soupira, posant son cigare sur un cendrier en cristal, fronçant les sourcils.

 

**\- Qui nous dérange à cette heure-ci ? Inès, allez voir.**

 

La vieille gouvernante trottina jusqu’à la porte et l’ouvrit, laissant place au visiteur. Le nouvel arrivant était grand, brun et souriait au chef de famille.

 

**\- Mr Malik, Madame, Mademoiselle…**

 

Il salua tour à tour les présents dans le salon avant de se présenter.

 

**\- Je suis Sebastian Turner.**

**\- Le fils de Richard Turner, le plus riche industriel du Royaume-Uni ?**

**\- Lui-même.**

 

Yanis se leva, dominant légèrement le jeune Turner par sa haute stature. Il croisa les bras sur son large buste.

 

**\- Et c’est à quel sujet ? Je veux dire… qu’est-ce qui vous amène un mercredi matin, quelques jours avant les examens et vacances d’été ?**

**\- J’ai appris que votre fils cadet avait eu seize ans dernièrement. Vous savez, les femmes n’ont jamais été un centre d’attention pour moi.**

**\- Et qu’avancez-vous donc ?**

**\- Je viens vous demander la main de votre fils, Mr Malik, comme cela se fait dans n’importe quelle grande famille distinguée.**


	6. Acte 1 - Chapitre 5

Se marier pour faire honneur à sa famille.

  


**_La vie est trop courte, la vie est trop belle, pour que tu fasses ta route, sans passer par l’autel._ **

_(Tu dois te marier, Lady Capulet et la Nurse)_

 

Selma eut un faible sursaut en entendant la demande de Sebastian. Elle fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux ambre se tournèrent vers son beau-frère. Yanis était toujours debout, les yeux perdus dans le vague, réfléchissant à la proposition. Le jeune Turner était tout de même le fils de l’homme le plus influent de tout le pays, c’était presque une aubaine de le voir marié à Zayn. Même s’il s’était montré direct dans son choix, préférant privilégier une descendance certaine si Salim et Leila n’arrivaient pas à avoir d’enfants ou d’héritier mâle, le doute venait de s’immiscer dans son esprit. Le nom des Malik associé à celui des Turner. Belle aubaine. Très bonne aubaine. Il se racla la gorge, s’alluma un nouveau cigare, tira une unique bouffée.

 

**\- Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Zayn est encore jeune et je ne voudrai pas le brusquer.**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Inès, vous pouvez raccompagner Mr Turner.**

 

La vieille gouvernante précéda le visiteur et ils quittèrent le salon. Yanis se rassit, sa femme s’était replongée dans un magazine mais Selma restait debout, le fixant, contenant sa colère. Elle s’adressa à lui lentement, prenant le temps de peser ses mots.

 

**\- Alors, je propose d’unir Zayn au fils unique de Damian Payne pour réconcilier nos deux familles et tu refuses, préférant le marier à une femme pour assurer une descendance. Mais quand Sebastian Turner, l’enfant unique de l’homme le plus influent de tout le Royaume Uni, j’ai nommé Richard Turner, vient faire sa demande pour épouser Zayn, bizarrement tu ne dis pas non.**

**\- Tu me fatigues Selma.**

 

Elle voulut se rassoir mais se reprit, préférant tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce. Elle entendit sa sœur soupirer et invectiver son mari de quelques reproches, mais elle ne les écouta pas. Elle grimpa à l’étage, entendant du bruit dans la chambre de son neveu. Elle toqua à la porte, puis entra doucement. Zayn fouillait son armoire, cherchant une tenue à enfiler pour ses cours. Il était simplement vêtu d’un boxer et Selma se prit à sourire, le regardant tendrement. Ses bras et son torse fin laissaient transparaître quelques muscles sous la lumière matinale. Il paraissait déjà tellement adulte. Pourtant, il n’était qu’un enfant. Seize ans, c’était si jeune. A peine seize ans. Qu’est-ce que c’était dans une vie ? Pas grand-chose. Il n’avait encore rien vécu, il avait tout à apprendre. Il était si naïf, ne sachant pas ce qui se tramait sous ses pieds, sous ce plancher verni. Il ne pressentait pas qu’un homme ayant le double de son âge venait de demander sa main à son père. Il n’aurait pas compris. Seize ans, si peu. Le jeune métis n’avait pas remarqué la présence de sa tante. Il finit par enfiler un simple jean et une chemise blanche, se mirant dans la glace de sa chambre. Il l’aperçut enfin et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il se retourna vers elle.

 

**\- Sey…**

**\- Tu vas en cours, petit ange ?**

 

Zayn arrangea ses cheveux, riant nerveusement.

 

**\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus un enfant.**

**\- Mais pas encore tout à fait un adulte. Tu as tant à apprendre…**

**\- Apprendre quoi ?**

 

Selma soupira, triturant nerveusement son sautoir en perles.

 

**\- Des histoires de grands. Des histoires qui te concernent directement.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Je suppose que tes parents t’en parleront ce soir, au dîner. Ils ont juste besoin de quelques informations en plus pour être sûrs. Mais ne t’inquiète pas.**

 

Elle s’approcha et lui embrassa le front. Zayn sourit et enfila ses chaussures, attrapant son sac en passant le pas de la porte. Ils se saluèrent et Selma sortit de sa torpeur dès qu’elle entendit le battant de l’entrée se refermer. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Un vieil ours en peluche trônait sur une étagère. Elle s’en empara, s’assit sur le lit et serra le jouet contre elle. Tant d’années étaient passées. Dix ans, à une vitesse effrénée. Il avait reçu cet ours pour son sixième anniversaire. Elle soupira.

 

**\- Et dire qu’on veut le marier, si tôt. Sans lui demander son avis. Il ne se doute pas, non, de ce qui l’attend dans les années à venir. J’aimerai tellement qu’il ne souffre pas.**

 

 •

 

Une nouvelle journée écoulée qui rapprochait un peu plus des vacances et des examens finaux. Mais Salim était confiant. Il n’écoutait pas ce que lui disait Harry, ni les rires de Jamie à quelques mètres. La main de Leila était fraîche dans la sienne et il la serra un peu plus. Un bel avenir s’annonçait pour lui. La fin du rêve pour elle. La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement, de joie ou de tristesse, elle n’en savait rien. Elle aurait préféré quelques années de plus. Mais l’échéance était là. Un test de grossesse acheté à la pharmacie du coin. Une réponse positive. Elle regarda l’alliance qui brillait à son annulaire, tentant de se convaincre que c’était ainsi, sa destinée et qu’elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Mariée à tout juste dix-huit ans. Enceinte à dix-neuf, quel mélodrame. Mais on l’avait choisie, elle devait faire avec. Chez les Malik, on n’avortait pas. Et cet enfant était une bénédiction pour l’aîné de la famille, ainsi que l’assurance d’une descendance. Yanis allait être heureux. Les futurs parents l’étaient beaucoup moins. Salim n’aimait pas voir pleurer sa compagne. Il s’arrêta brusquement avant qu’ils ne passent le portillon du jardin, laissant ses amis derrière eux et essuya les larmes qui souillaient ses joues mordorées.

 

**\- Tout va bien se passer.**

 

•

 

Le repas se faisait dans le silence, comme d’habitude. Zayn mangeait tranquillement, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa tante lui jetait de fréquents regards. Elle était là quand Salim et Leila avaient annoncé la bonne nouvelle au patriarche. Elle se doutait que le dîner ne se terminerait pas dans la joie pour tout le monde. Elle tenta de réfréner les faibles tremblements qui agitaient sa main alors qu’elle plantait sa fourchette dans sa tranche de poisson. Elle entendit sa sœur reposer ses couverts et son beau-frère se servir un nouveau verre de vin rouge. Yanis se racla la gorge.

 

**\- Zayn, j’ai une nouvelle d’importance à t’annoncer.**

 

Ce dernier leva la tête, surpris.

 

**\- Leila est enceinte.**

 

Le jeune métis se tourna vers son aîné et sa belle-sœur, souriant.

 

**\- Félicitations !**

**\- Hm… bien. Mais ce n’est pas tout.**

**\- Ça me concerne ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Sentant l’atmosphère de la pièce changer brusquement, le cadet posa sa serviette et posa ses yeux ambre sur son père. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité avant que Mr Malik ne sourit, apparemment heureux.

 

**\- Tu sais que pour faire honneur à la famille, nous aimerions te voir marié. J’avais pensé à une femme et fait plusieurs recherches pour trouver la perle rare avant que Leila n’annonce sa grossesse. Evidemment, cela change tous mes plans. En effet, un jeune homme est venu faire sa demande ce matin. J’avais posé cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, histoire d’y réfléchir ensuite, mais ta belle-sœur étant capable d’avoir des enfants, j’ai finalement décidé d’accepter. Oh, pour l’instant, je ne l’ai pas encore rappelé, ni donné aucune réponse. Mais nous l’inviterons prochainement à dîner. Quoiqu’il en soit, te voilà marié dans deux ans à Sebastian Turner, fils de l’homme le plus influent du Royaume-Uni et ça ne peut qu’arranger mes affaires dans le bon sens.**

 

Zayn reposa le verre qu’il avait porté à ses lèvres sans avoir avalé une seule gorgée.

 

**\- Je… Mais…**

 

Sa mère lui serra le bras.

 

**\- Enfin, chéri, c’est une aubaine pour toi. Une excellente nouvelle pour toute la famille, tu devrais être heureux.**

**\- C’est sûrement l’émotion…**

 

Un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Une envie de vomir. Il jeta un regard à sa tante. Elle essaya de lui sourire, de le rassurer. Il quitta précipitamment, la table, s’excusant, prétextant la fatigue. En partant, sa mère lui glissa quelque chose dans la main. Une photo.

 

•

 

Zayn regardait le cliché depuis une heure sans ciller. L’homme sur la photo paraissait tellement banal. Dans les escaliers, il avait entendu sa tante discourir sur l’écart qui les séparait. Ce Sebastian Turner avait le double de son âge. Il aurait alors… trente-six ans quand le métis en aurait dix-huit ? Il retint ses larmes, reportant son attention sur le visage souriant fiché sur papier glacé. L’envie sournoise de le déchirer s’insinua en lui mais il ne le fit pas, préférant lâcher la photo au sol. Selma avait eu raison. Tout était allé si vite. Ce matin encore, il n’était encore qu’un enfant, insouciant. Et ce soir, il se retrouvait avec des projets d’adulte, presque concrets.

On frappa à la porte et son frère aîné entra. Salim s’assit sur son lit, lui tendant une feuille.

 

**\- Je sais que ça tombe mal au vu des circonstances mais… si ça peut te changer les idées.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?**

**\- Un prospectus, qui sera distribué demain dans tout le lycée. Cette année, après les examens, on a aussi décidé de vous inviter à l’évènement. C’est dans deux semaines, tu viendras ?**

**\- C’est quoi comme évènement ?**

**\- Un bal. Costumes pour les hommes et robes de soirée pour les femmes. Ah et… il faudra être masqué.**


	7. Acte 1 - Chapitre 6

Guérir de ses blessures, soutenu par ses amis.  


 

**_Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas. On sait même pas pourquoi tout ça c'est jeux de rois._ **

_(Les rois du monde, Roméo, Benvolio et Mercutio)_

 

**\- Tu me sembles bien soucieux.**

 

Liam fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix grave de Louis. Le mécheux fumait une cigarette qu’il approcha ensuite du visage de Niall. Le blond le repoussa sans ménagement.

 

**\- Éloigne ça, tu sais bien que j’déteste l’odeur.**

**\- Quelle chochotte…**

 

Il tira une dernière bouffée et jeta le mégot au sol, l’écrasant contre l’asphalte. Il reporta son attention sur le châtain. L’Irlandais suivit. Liam fut bien contraint de répondre à leurs regards insistants. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

**\- Je pensais à Rose.**

 

Rose. La seule femme pour laquelle Liam aurait pu se damner. La seule qui n’avait pas voulu de lui. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, il avait toujours eu un succès fou auprès des femmes. Succès qui se soldait toujours par des draps froissés le matin et des courbes féminines qui disparaissaient sous un amoncellement de vêtements après qu’il les ait renvoyées les unes après les autres. C’était toujours la même rengaine, chaque matin. Toujours le même refrain. Mais le jeune Payne était tombé amoureux. Oh, forcément, il savait que ça ne pouvait être qu’une amourette de passage. Et il était même prêt à ce qu’elle ne dure que quelques jours, le temps que la passion s’efface. Mais voilà, tout ce ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu initialement. Rose était une jolie jeune femme, dans la même section que Liam. De longs cheveux dorés, des yeux d’un vert envoûtant et un teint pâle qui la rendait presque irréelle. Rose Collins. Impétueuse, imprenable. Une forteresse, cachée sous une beauté froide. Le premier échec du châtain. Pour autant, il ne renonçait pas, pas encore du moins. Il tenait. Il la voulait, il l’aurait, dû-t-il attendre pendant un moment.

 

**\- Elle sera là au bal de fin d’examens, tu sais.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Hm.**

**\- Dans ce cas, j’crois que je vais venir.**

**\- Tu vois, Louis, il suffisait qu’on lui dise ça pour qu’il rapplique ventre à terre.**

**\- T’avais raison, l’amour peut pousser à la folie.**

**\- N’importe quoi.**

 

Liam se leva du muret sur lequel il était assis et fit quelques pas hésitants. Louis le rattrapa, se postant devant lui.

 

**\- On se connait depuis combien temps ? Presque quinze ans, non ?**

**\- Je connais Liam depuis plus longtemps que toi.**

**\- Je suis arrivé dans vos vies quelques années plus tard, est-ce un crime ?**

**\- Nous sommes comme les trois mousquetaires, liés jusqu’à la mort.**

**\- J’espère que nous n’arriverons pas jusque-là. Qui serais-tu ?**

**\- Hm, sûrement pas Athos, aussi sombre soit-il.**

**\- En parlant de sombre, il y en a un à qui cela irait bien.**

 

Niall et le mécheux regardèrent successivement le châtain qui marchait de long en large, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 

**\- Oh, souris, Liam. Après les examens, il y a les vacances. Et avant, il y a le bal et un nombre incalculables de personnes qui te feront oublier Rose.**

**\- Jamais.**

 

Le blond soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses mèches décolorées.

 

**\- Fais-toi une raison, elle ne veut pas de ta personne. Tu ne vas pas te bousiller la santé à l’attendre éternellement.**

**\- Elle finira par accepter.**

**\- Niall a raison. Oublie-la, cela vaut mieux.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Tu te souviens, quand on s’est connu ?**

 

Louis haussa un sourcil, jetant un regard interrogateur à l’Irlandais qui continua sur sa lancée, ayant capté l’attention du jeune Payne.

 

**\- On avait quoi… quatre ans ? Et Louis était venu nous voir. Tu te souviens ? Ça fait si longtemps…**

 

_Flash-back_

 

_Susan surveillait les deux enfants qui jouaient dans sa cour. L’un d’eux était son fils, Liam. Il avait déjà quatre ans. Et comme chaque année, son père était à l’autre bout du monde pour son anniversaire. Mais l’enfant avait fini par se faire à ce père toujours absent. Damian travaillait beaucoup, bien trop selon son épouse qui aurait voulu le voir plus souvent à la maison. Il n’était pas bon de laisser son fils grandir sans une présence masculine. Elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle avait pu pour l’éduquer convenablement. Elle savait pourtant qu’il resterait en lui, au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, quelques traits de caractères qui ne se rapporteraient pas à la bêtise des hommes, un certain masochisme qui ne prendrait pas forme chez lui. Liam resterait toute sa vie un véritable agneau, couvé par une mère qui l’adulait et délaissé par un père qui brillait par son absence._

_La jeune femme jeta un bref regard à son livre avant de reporter son attention sur les deux bambins qui s’ébattaient gaiement. Bien heureusement, Liam n’était pas seul, pas un enfant solitaire, délaissé. En Niall il avait trouvé l’ami parfait. Fils d’immigrés irlandais installés quelques mois avant sa naissance dans le quartier Vérone, le petit blond était la joie de vivre incarnée. Toujours souriants, toujours collés ensemble, ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas ensemble, ainsi que leurs premières bêtises. Inséparables, voilà ce qu’ils étaient. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer._

_De l’autre côté de la clôture, un autre enfant les observait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et son air malicieux. Deux iris azur brillaient de curiosité et il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, s’agrippant au portail pour les regarder. Ce fut Liam qui le remarqua le premier._

**_\- Tu veux jouer avec nous ?_ **

_Un sourire éclaira son visage et il entra dans la cour. Niall lui tendit un ballon et ils s’amusèrent à se le lancer, leurs petits corps formant sur l’allée sableuse un triangle parfait, équilatéral. A partir de ce jour, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Et ce ne fut qu’en voyant un homme qu’elle connaissait de réputation passer le petit portillon pour récupérer le dénommé Louis, que Susan comprit que l’enfant était un neveu éloigné du maire de l’arrondissement où se trouvait le quartier Vérone et qu’il tenait à ce gamin comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Ce n’était pas un point marqué, où une relation qui offrirait de belles perspectives. Non, c’était tout bonnement une amitié qui s’était forgé entre trois enfants._

 

_~~Flash-back~~ _

 

Et cette innocence amicale était restée. Quinze ans avaient passé sans aucun nuage à l’horizon, rien qui n’aurait pu les différencier. Liam, Niall et Louis. Les Trois Mousquetaires comme on se plaisait à les appeler. Inséparables jusqu’à la mort. Guidés par les mêmes centres d’intérêts. Guidés par une insouciance qui pouvait leur faillir, mais qu’importe ? Ils pensaient, à tort, que la mort ne les prendrait qu’une fois vieillesse passée. Sans jamais croire que le voile du deuil pouvait prendre possession de leurs êtres brusquement. Sans qu’ils s’en aperçoivent. Jamais. Ou bien, trop tard.


	8. Acte 1 - Chapitre 7

La peur de mourir au seuil du monde adulte.

 

**_Pour vous, tout est facile. Mais le bonheur est fragile._ **

_(J’ai peur, Roméo)_

 

Allongé sur son lit, il lisait. Ou du moins, se forçait à prêter de l’attention au manuel de littérature étrangère qu’il avait devant les yeux. Il soupira, reposa le bouquin sur son matelas, roula sur le dos, resta couché sur le ventre plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Il jeta un regard à son reflet dans son miroir, se trouva pâle et fatigué. Les examens s’étaient achevés depuis une semaine et le bal avait lieu le soir même. Levé aux aurores à cause d’une mauvaise nuit, il avait passé la matinée le nez plongé dans ses cours. Pour s’avancer sur l’année prochaine ? Il essayait de s’en convaincre. Ou peut-être était-ce pour les examens de rattrapage, si jamais il s’avérait qu’il ait raté son année. Il n’était sûr de rien, en réalité.

La peur. C’était sa motivation. La peur, poison sournois qui se glissait dans ses veines à chaque coin de rue. La peur de tomber sur un de ses « ennemis ». La peur de mourir dans l’obscurité d’une ruelle, planté, achevé. Mourir si jeune à cause de cette querelle futile qui animait leurs parents. Une guerre sans merci qu’ils se livraient depuis plusieurs générations. Il aurait aimé que cela cesse. Louis et Niall ne craignaient pas la violence. Mais le châtain avait grandi sans présence masculine et la peur sourdait dans son sang. Elle le galvanisait à certains moments, le paralysait à d’autres. Mentalement, il se traitait de trouillard, de lâche. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était piégé dans une ronde infernale qui se terminerait sûrement mal. Les coups d’œil effrayés à chaque coin sombre, il les vivait quotidiennement. Il haïssait la violence. Il craignait Harry Styles et son sbire. Il craignait une embuscade, un soir où il pouvait rentrer seul. Un règlement de compte abject, baigné dans le sang.

 

Liam se dirigea vers son armoire. Le reflet dans son miroir lui faisait peur lui aussi. Il se trouvait malade, sûrement une mauvaise allergie qui traînait. Ses mains tremblaient quand il attrapa le costume qui mettrait pour la soirée. Ses chaussures avaient été scrupuleusement vernies et sa cravate bleu nuit reposait, impeccable, sur un cintre avec sa chemise blanche et son veston. Sa veste était accrochée à sa porte avec son pantalon. Le tissu était doux, fin. Il passa ses doigts dessus, frôlant ses vêtements. Il n’avait pas envie d’y aller. Enfin, il en crevait, plutôt. Niall et Louis lui avaient dit que Rose serait là. Mais même dans cette optique-ci, même avec ce bal, voudrait-elle de lui ? Il commençait sérieusement à en douter. Alors, à quoi bon venir ? Il commençait à craindre que quelque chose d’effroyable s’y passe. Sûrement pas une bagarre, Salim Malik et ses seconds n’étaient pas assez stupides pour en provoquer une.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Dans quelques heures, il se retrouverait dans un gymnase bondé, agressé par la musique et ses trop nombreux prétendants, autant filles que garçons, prêts à un slow avec lui. Nouveau regard à son miroir. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Bon. Il se força à sourire. Cela sonnait faux. Et si Rose ne venait pas ? Il serait lui-même venu pour rien ? Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires de son esprit. Pour l’instant, se concentrer. Ses cheveux châtains étaient complètement ébouriffés, il passa une main dans ses mèches, cherchant à les discipliner. Il approcha son visage de la glace, la lueur dans ses iris noisette avait terni. Elle était presque éteinte, son regard paraissait si vide. Il retint un bâillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sortit de sa chambre, entra dans la pièce carrelée et se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage. Il sembla retrouver quelques couleurs et s’essuya avec une serviette éponge. Une odeur s’infiltra dans la pièce et passa sous son nez. Il ressortit dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers, s’arrêta au premier palier. Sa mère faisait des gâteaux, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n’allait pas.

 

Il entra dans la cuisine, embrassa sa mère comme il le faisait tout le temps. Susan venait de rentrer une plaque de cookies dans le four. Elle retira ses gants de cuisine et arrangea ses cheveux.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Maman ?**

 

Elle eut l’air de réfléchir, prit le temps d’attraper un livre qu’elle avait laissé sur le buffet, s’installa sur une chaise, chaussa ses lunettes. Voyant que son fils unique restait campé sur ses positions, elle soupira et se décida à parler.

 

**\- Ton père m’a appelée tout à l’heure. Il a un gros contrat à signer à Melbourne, il ne revient que dans trois mois.**

**\- C’est loin l’Australie, ça ne permet pas de faire un aller-retour rapide. Alors, il ne sera pas là pour mon vingtième anniversaire…**

**\- Je suis désolée.**

**\- Ce n’est pas grave, Maman. Et ce n’est en rien ta faute. Je suis habitué à ce qu’il ne soit jamais là. J’avais espéré, bêtement…**

 

Susan se leva et enlaça le châtain. Son bébé avait bien trop grandi, elle pouvait à peine poser son menton sur son épaule. Elle leva la main, lui caressant les cheveux comme elle avait coutume de le faire depuis qu’il était enfant. Elle regretta qu’il ait coupé ses si jolies mèches ondulées, préférant garder les cheveux courts, souhaitant se rendre plus adulte. Dans son cœur, néanmoins, il resterait un enfant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et le serra un peu plus fort, cherchant à lui inculquer tout le courage qu’elle pouvait lui offrir.

 

•

 

**\- Liam, tu vas être en retard !**

**\- Oui, j’arrive !**

 

Le châtain se regarda dans son miroir, arrangeant ses cheveux et les manches de sa veste de smoking. Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses chaussures, prit le temps de lisser encore une fois son pantalon et attrapa son loup, noir et brodé de fils dorés. Il l’enfila et descendit dans le hall. Sa mère l’attendait, un châle enveloppé autour de ses épaules. Il détestait la laisser seule, surtout le soir. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

 

**\- Quel bel inconnu masqué vient de faire son entrée dans ma maison ?**

**\- Maman…**

 

Susan rit et s’approcha de lui. Elle attrapa sa cravate, la défaisant pour la refaire un nœud correct.

 

**\- Comment m’as-tu attaché ça ? Ah, quelle malchanceuse sera celle qui te volera ton cœur. Ou malchanceux. Dans tous les cas, cette personne devra savoir faire les nœuds de cravate, mon fils en étant incapable.**

 

Liam laissa échapper un rire. Sa mère se recula, prenant le temps de le détailler.

 

**\- Tu es magnifique, mon Liam.**

**\- Maman, tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même.**

**\- Fils indigne.**

 

Elle essuya des larmes imaginaires avec son châle et le poussa vers la porte.

 

**\- Aller, Louis et Niall vont t’attendre.**

 

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit, rejoignant ses deux amis qui l’attendaient devant le portillon, apprêtés et masqués eux aussi. Ce soir, Liam vivrait les plus belles heures de sa vie.

 

« A vos masques, et que la fête commence. »

 

 


	9. Acte 1 - Chapitre 8

Premier regard, première rencontre.  


 

**_On perd l’aspect de sa solitude lorsqu’on rencontre l’amour. C’est l’amour qui sauve tout dans le monde._ **

_(Reine Malouin)_

 

Comme ils s’y étaient attendus, le gymnase où avait lieu le bal était bondé. La chaleur de ce mois de juin se répercutait dans le vaste bâtiment. Louis et Niall entraînèrent Liam à leur suite et il se laissa faire, ses yeux furetant partout. Il cherchait Rose, il était bien décidé à la trouver et à la conquérir pour de bon. La musique lui vrillait les tympans et il trouva refuge dans un coin. Il desserra son nœud de cravate. Son masque lui collait au visage, comme une deuxième peau. Il aperçut ses deux amis discuter avec de jolies demoiselles, l’Irlandais lançant de fréquents regards à une jeune fille plus loin. Vêtue d’une robe bleu pastel, Athénaïs Marks se trouvait à côté de son frère, Jamie, toujours collé à Harry qui semblait surveiller quelqu’un du coin de l’œil. Liam porta son verre à ses lèvres, avalant une gorgée de punch aux fruits qui le revigora un peu. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se concentrant sur chaque personne présente dans son champ de vision. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Il la reconnaîtrait avec la couleur de ses cheveux ou les gestes qu’elle faisait continuellement, par habitude. Tous les visages présents étaient cachés par des loups. Personne ne se reconnaissait, sauf à avoir une ancienne relation comme l’était celle du châtain avec Niall et Louis. Le mécheux, d’ailleurs, tournait autour d’une jeune fille venant du clan opposé et son ennemi aux boucles brunes le vit immédiatement, serrant les poings pour ne pas s’emporter trop vite. Ses yeux émeraude luisaient de colère et il perdit trace de la personne qu’il surveillait auparavant, trop concentré à regarder Louis qui engageait la conversation.

 

Liam continuait à chercher Rose. Il ne la trouvait pas. Il commençait à perdre patience, et si elle n’était pas venue ? On annonça un slow dans quelques minutes et foules d’admirateurs, autant filles que garçons se pressèrent devant lui, cherchant à attirer son attention. Danser un slow avec Liam Payne était un évènement, un prestige tellement rare. Mais celui que tous montraient du doigt, impatients de connaître la personne inconnue sur qui il porterait son choix, n’en avait que faire. A la fin de la danse, les masques seraient levés et chacun découvrirait son ou sa partenaire. Mais le châtain ne voulait pas danser. L’esprit trop accaparé par la jeune Collins qu’il n’apercevait toujours pas, il se dirigea vers le buffet, se servit un autre verre. Il le but d’une traite, l’alcool se dissipant dans ses veines. Il se racla la gorge, leva les yeux une nouvelle fois. Son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa deux iris ambre qui brillaient sous les lumières. Il ne fit pas attention aux gens qui le voulaient. Le slow démarra et tous durent se trouver un partenaire de dernière minute. Mais lui fendit la foule, obsédé par cette apparition providentielle qui lui retournait les sens. Le jeune homme qu’il avait en face de lui, à quelques pas, qui avait détourné le regard à son approche, lui était inconnu. Il n’apercevait que ses cheveux noirs et sa taille fine dans son costume, les traits de son visage cachés par son masque. Liam s’approcha et lui toucha l’épaule. Il était un peu plus petit que lui et sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main.

 

**\- Tu danses ?**

 

Un sourire traversa le visage de Zayn quand il accepta, prenant la main qui lui était tendu. Les grandes mains du châtain sur sa taille, les siennes posées sur la large poitrine, qu’il remonta lentement jusqu’à les croiser derrière sa nuque. Les couples étaient tous enlacés, mais eux restaient à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Les minutes passèrent et ils se lâchèrent finalement du regard, le métis se laissant aller, nichant son visage dans le creux du cou de Liam. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement, sentant son souffle chaud qui frôlait sa peau. Ils auraient pu rester des heures comme cela, lovés l’un contre l’autre, dans leur bulle, à l’intérieur d’un cocon de douceur, perdus dans leur rêverie. Le monde autour d’eux n’existait plus. La salle aurait pu se vider, le jour se lever, ils ne s’en seraient même pas rendus compte. Ils auraient pu passer la nuit à danser, à tourbillonner sans chercher à voir ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur. Zayn souriait toujours, bercé par les battements du cœur de Liam qu’il percevait partout, dans ses mains qui le tenaient tout contre lui, dans son souffle qu’il sentait dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Pourtant, leur rêve prit brutalement fin quand la douce musique s’arrêta. Un morceau beaucoup plus sauvage et assourdissant résonna dans leurs oreilles. Autour d’eux, les gens découvraient, au milieu d’exclamations diverses, la personne avec qui ils avaient dansé. Ils se séparèrent presque à regret et retirèrent leurs masques au même moment.

 

Liam ne s’était pas trompé. Le jeune homme qu’il avait devant lui était incroyablement beau. Ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux ambre magnifiques, de longs cils ourlaient ses paupières et son sourire était merveilleux. Mais plus encore, c’était ses lèvres qui l’attiraient. Le châtain avait une folle envie d’y goûter, d’y poser les siennes, de tenir encore un peu ce corps frêle contre lui. Dans l’esprit de Zayn, tout s’embrouillait. Peut-être était-ce la chaleur du lieu, l’ambiance lourde, il n’en savait rien. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois. Mais son regard était clair. Et l’homme qui était face à lui venait à bout de tous ses rêves. Il était parfait, exactement comme il l’avait toujours désiré. Ses mèches châtains, ses iris noisette, son nez, ses lèvres… Tout paraissait tellement exquis qu’il avait l’impression d’en rêver. Mais son malaise revint peu à peu. Le sang cognait à ses tempes et il faillit défaillir. Il n’avait jamais aimé les lieux aussi remplis et c’est d’une démarche peu assurée qu’il quitta la salle, se frayant un passage parmi la foule.


	10. Acte 1 - Chapitre 9

Le rêve avant la désillusion.  


 

**_Que sont les yeux des hommes, quand les siens me regardent ?_ **

_(L’amour heureux, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

[ **♫** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwrPsyyJzBg)

 

Zayn trouva refuge dans les toilettes du gymnase. Il s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au-dessus des lavabos. Quelques gouttes tombèrent de mèches sombres qu’il avait accidentellement mouillées. Il se tint au mur, calmant sa respiration saccadée et les battements précipités de son cœur. Il ferma ses paupières mais les rouvrit brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers l’embrasure de la porte dans laquelle apparut le bel inconnu aux yeux noisette qui lui souriait.

 

**\- On fait plus romantique comme endroit… Tu veux qu’on aille dehors ?**

 

La gorge sèche, le métis ne put que hocher la tête. Le châtain lui tendit la main et il l’attrapa, la serrant dans la sienne alors qu’ils sortaient du bâtiment par une porte de service. L’air était frais au dehors, contrastant avec la chaleur émanant de tous ces corps collés les uns aux autres à l’intérieur. Zayn frissonna légèrement, Liam le remarqua.

 

**\- Tu as froid ?**

**\- Un peu.**

 

C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait parler. Il avait une jolie voix, légèrement éraillée par il ne savait quoi. Il le sentit tourner les yeux vers lui et le châtain lui sourit, retirant prestement sa veste. Il la posa sur les frêles épaules du métis.

 

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je t’en prie.**

 

Le silence se fit alors qu’ils levaient les yeux au ciel. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles illuminaient le firmament et la pleine lune éclairait la pénombre. Liam prit la main de Zayn et il le guida jusqu’à un petit muret où couraient les herbes folles et où s’accrochait la mousse. Leurs doigts toujours enlacés, ils s’assirent sur la muraille.

 

**\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu dans l’université. Tu es lycéen ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Un temps. Le métis sentit le châtain lui lâcher la main.

 

**\- Au fait… Je m’appelle Liam. Et toi, quel est ton joli prénom ?**

 

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire.

 

**\- Zayn.**

**\- C’est joli Zayn. C’est de l’arabe ?**

**\- Exact.**

**\- Et qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**\- Tu vas te moquer…**

**\- Non, dis-moi. Aller…**

 

Le métis croisa ses bras sur son torse.

 

**\- Et pourquoi je te le dirai ?**

 

Liam se rapprocha de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Sa voix n’était plus qu’un faible murmure.

 

**\- Car si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne t’embrasserai pas.**

 

Zayn tourna la tête.

 

**\- Beauté. Cela signifie beauté. Et grâce.**

**\- Pourquoi croyais-tu que j’allais me moquer ? Au contraire, je trouve que tes parents ont fait le meilleur choix qui soit.**

 

Le châtain passa un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage à sa hauteur. Le métis soupira.

 

**\- Alors pourquoi… C’est ça. On ne me voit… que dans mon apparence physique, mais personne ne sait ce qui se cache à l’intérieur.**

**\- Moi, j’aimerai bien le savoir. Je suis sûr que ta beauté est encore plus forte au creux de ton cœur.**

**\- Tu veux savoir ce qu’il a mon cœur ? Il est malade depuis une demi-heure.**

 

Cela étant dit, Zayn attrapa la main de Liam et la posa sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme perçut un battement effréné qui ne s’arrêtait pas.

 

**\- Il faudra dire à ton cœur de ralentir la cadence s’il ne veut pas te tuer.**

**\- Il n’y a qu’en ta présence qu’il est comme ça.**

**\- Alors, je suis atteint du même mal.**

 

Le métis lâcha sa main et le châtain en profita pour la remonter à hauteur de son visage. Du bout du pouce, il caressa sa mâchoire anguleuse, ses pommettes saillantes et s’attarda sur ses lèvres.

 

**\- J’ai envie de t’embrasser.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?**

 

Zayn ne vit que quelques secondes le sourire de Liam. Il perçut deux mains se poser de part en part de son visage et l’instant d’après, il ferma les yeux, sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps entier alors qu’il répondait à son baiser et à son étreinte, ses doigts s’agrippant fermement au veston en soie du châtain. Liam ne se lassait pas de goûter à ses lèvres qui lui étaient offerte. Le métis souriait à travers leur embrassade et il ne se contint plus. Il accentua leur baiser, arrachant des frissons au jeune lycéen. Serrés l’un contre l’autre, leurs lèvres ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Ils entendirent des cris provenant du gymnase, sûrement une animation qui avait commencé, mais peu leur importait. Comme durant leur slow, ils n’étaient que tous les deux, délaissant le monde extérieur. Les mains de Liam descendirent sur les hanches maigres de Zayn et il le tint plus fort contre lui, les mains du métis se calant dans son cou, caressant sa peau fine et le grain de beauté qui s’y trouvait. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer de quelques centimètres, leurs fronts collés, la respiration haletante. Ils se souriaient.

 

•

 

Et ils se souriaient toujours quand ils rentrèrent dans le gymnase, légèrement frigorifiés. Zayn rendit sa veste à Liam et ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois dans le couloir avant de revenir dans la salle principale. Ils se séparèrent à regret pour retrouver leurs connaissances. Le jeune Payne se dirigea vers Louis et Niall qui le regardaient, intrigués, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le métis aussi souriait, mais il perdit vite sa bonne humeur quand il sentit son frère lui agripper brutalement le bras.

 

**\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?**

**\- Laisse-moi, Salim, j’ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

 

L’aîné haussa le ton, l’attrapant par les épaules, le secouant violemment.

 

**\- Où tu étais ?! Harry t’avais perdu de vue et il est venu me prévenir.**

 

Zayn se tourna vers le bouclé qui se tenait à quelques pas.

 

**\- Tu ne pouvais pas te mêler de tes affaires ?**

**\- Ça suffit, Zayn ! C’est moi qui avais demandé à ce qu’il te surveille expressément. Surtout depuis que Papa a décidé de te marier à ta majorité à un homme de grand prestige.**

**\- Je m’en contrefiche Sa…**

**\- Tais-toi, un peu ! Tu me dois le respect, je suis ton aîné, tu m’entends ?**

 

Jamie s’approcha, posant une main sur son épaule.

 

**\- Salim, ne t’énerve pas trop, les gens pourraient…**

**\- Fiche-moi la paix, Marks ! Alors ? Où étais-tu passé ?**

**\- J’étais dehors.**

**\- Seul ?**

**\- En quoi ça te regarde ?**

**\- Zayn, je t’ai vu rentrer dans le gymnase en même temps que cet homme. Est-ce que tu étais avec lui ?**

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?**

**\- Tu sais qui il est ?!**

 

Liam attrapa un verre d’eau qu’il vida d’un trait. Il reposa le gobelet et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui se trituraient les doigts, nerveux, conversant à voix basse.

 

**\- Je peux savoir quels sont ces conciliabules ? Et c’est quoi ces têtes d’enterrement ?**

**\- En fait, on avait trouvé Rose et…**

**\- … on t’a cherché pour te prévenir.**

**\- T’avais disparu…**

**\- … et là tu réapparais en même temps que… Dis-moi, tu n’étais pas avec lui ?**

 

Le châtain suivit leur regard et vit Zayn aux mains avec un homme plus âgé qui lui criait dessus. Le brouhaha ambiant l’empêchait de comprendre.

 

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que…**

**\- Laisse, c’est son frère. Liam…**

**\- … est-ce que tu étais avec lui ?**

**\- Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?**

**\- Tu sais qui c’est ?**

**\- Mais Salim, bon sang, fiche-moi la paix ! J’ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?**

**\- Maintenant, ça suffit la rébellion ! Cet homme, là, avec qui tu es rentré, c’est le fils unique de Damian Payne, notre pire ennemi !**

**\- C’est le cadet des Malik, le clan opposé au nôtre.**

 

Ils se tournèrent brusquement l’un vers l’autre. Une foule compacte les séparait, pourtant ils se voyaient. Le même effroi se lisait dans leurs yeux. Liam et Zayn. Payne et Malik. En quelques minutes, le rêve avait volé en éclats et la dure réalité s’était construite devant eux. Le compte à rebours vers la mort venait de se mettre en marche.

 

Ce soir, ils s’étaient perdus.


	11. Acte 1 - Chapitre 10

Se forger une carapace pour survivre.

 

**_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris._ **

_(C’est pas ma faute, Tybalt)_

 

Il en avait pris compte peu à peu. Des sentiments qu’il nourrissait à l’égard du jeune garçon. Et Harry savait bien que face à Sebastian Turner ou à Liam Payne, il n’avait aucune chance. Et que Yanis Malik ne se ferait jamais à l’idée de marier son second enfant à un homme au degré de richesse moins élevé. Le bouclé était un ami de Salim et Leïla, toujours à traîner Jamie à ses basques, mais qu’était-il de plus ? Un vulgaire pion sur l’échiquier de la guerre que se portaient les deux clans, voilà ce qu’était Harry Styles.

 

Assis sur un banc qui donnait directement sur le balcon du plus jeune fils Malik, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il réfléchissait. Il aimait Zayn, c’était incontestable. Un véritable coup de cœur. Il avait grandi avec lui, l’avait protégé comme un jeune frère et se retrouvait désormais prisonnier d’un trop plein d’émotions. En grandissant, le métis était devenu extrêmement beau, encore plus qu’enfant. Il entrait peu à peu dans les limbes du monde adulte. Un visage taillé à la perfection, un corps fin, légèrement musclé. Ah ça, il en faisait tourner des têtes, ce jeune lycéen insouciant à la peau mordorée. Le désir de le protéger, de l’aimer, voire de le posséder, s’était accru au fil des mois. Harry était désormais pris au piège. Lui qui avait pourtant grandi dans un monde dur et austère.

 

Le jeune Styles était né sans amour. Sa mère ne l’aimait pas. Son père non plus. Il était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il s’était construit tout seul, lâchement abandonné par ses géniteurs. Si Salim ne l’avait pas pris en pitié, souhaitant en faire un ami fiable et fidèle, le jeune homme aurait sûrement fini à la rue. Il lui était redevable, il avait une dette envers lui. Alors, il s’empêchait de vivre. Le seul souhait convenablement formulé dans son esprit brouillé était d’aimer Zayn. Mais il était totalement impossible de parler de cela à l’aîné des Malik, dégoûtant d’y penser en sa présence. Il refoulait ses sentiments depuis longtemps, dans un coin de sa tête. Vaincu par ses démons, il se laissait aller quelquefois, dans sa chambre plongée dans l’obscurité, à imaginer le corps nu du lycéen rien que pour lui. Il savait pourtant qu’il ne l’aurait jamais. Le métis se fichait éperdument de son être, allant même jusqu’à le détester, comme à cette fête de l’université.

 

_Flash-back_

_Les déchets de fin de soirée jonchaient le sol parqueté. Ils avaient bien failli en venir aux mains en plein milieu du bal. Au final, Liam avait quitté les lieux, flanqués de ses deux acolytes sans jamais quitter des yeux Zayn. Le métis l’avait regardé partir, Salim toujours à ses côtés. Mais même après les questions insistantes de son aîné, le lycéen avait gardé le silence sur ce qui s’était passé entre lui et le fils unique des Payne. Le seul geste gravé dans la mémoire du bouclé fut ce sourire idiot que Zayn eut jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rentré chez lui, et son index qui frôlait ses lèvres, comme s’il souhaitait garder enfoui au creux de son esprit un secret, et se souvenir d’une sensation. Et cette sensation-là, Styles l’avait comprise. Une brusque envie de vomir s’était emparé de lui. Payne avait souillé son seul amour._

_Et puis, il était revenu dans le gymnase, seul, incapable de dormir. Son nœud papillon était défait, ses boucles brunes emmêlées et sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon. Sa veste sur son épaule, il regardait les dégâts. L’année était terminée, demain, des nettoyeurs viendraient ranger cet endroit d’étudiants bourgeois et friqués._

_Harry avait aussi grandi dans le luxe, chose qui paraissait quasi impossible au vu de son état misérable. Mais il n’avait pas assez largement profité de la richesse de ses parents. Souvent humilié, puni pour des méfaits qu’il n’avait jamais commis. Le bouclé n’était qu’un objet, un bras armé pour défendre la famille qui l’avait presque adopté, les Malik, et se battre hargneusement contre leurs ennemis. Capable d’accès de violence, il se retenait à grand-peine, c’était même lui qui cherchait volontairement Louis. Le mécheux répondait volontiers présent à la bagarre et sans le calme de Niall, ils se seraient sûrement entretués depuis longtemps._

_Pourtant, il souffrait de cet aspect-là de sa personnalité. Il aurait tout donné pour être un adolescent de dix-neuf ans normal, avec ses problèmes idiots. Mais non, on l’avait éduqué et dompté pour être une machine à provoquer, voire à tuer. Les adultes étaient bien vieux, et préféraient se reposer sur l’ardente jeunesse et le sang neuf qui coulait encore dans leurs veines. Que leurs enfants se déchirent, cela ne les dérangeait nullement. Les mères pleuraient de cette guerre sans merci, les pères se taisaient, commandaient et c’était ainsi._

 

_~~Flash-back~~ _

 

Le jeune homme écrasa son mégot sur l’asphalte légèrement mouillé. Une pluie fine de juin lui tombait sur les épaules, coulait dans son cou. Il arracha son nœud, ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il croisa les jambes, ne quittant pas la fenêtre des yeux. Viendrait-il ce soir, malgré l’heure tardive ?

 

Comme une lueur d’espoir, la lumière de la pièce s’alluma. Mais pour s’éteindre quelques secondes après. Cette nuit, Zayn se viendrait pas sur son balcon, Harry n’irait pas se cacher dans l’embrasure d’une porte cochère pour le regarder tout à loisir. Le bouclé aurait voulu se l’enlever de la tête. Seulement les mots restaient fichés là, devant ses yeux, dans chaque recoin de son esprit.

 

« Liam Payne a embrassé Zayn, c’est une certitude. »

 

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Il savait le métis innocent de toute attention sentimentale. Il ne l’avait jamais vu, ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme. Personne n’était jamais rentré chez lui. Gardé comme une perle précieuse. Sa garde avait volé en éclats. Désormais empoisonné par le toucher du châtain, emprisonné dans ses filets.

 

Et il savait ce que Salim lui demanderait, comme gage d’amitié, mais aussi parce qu’il avait une dette envers lui. Un jour ou l’autre, Liam paierait. Ils devraient s’en séparer définitivement pour que jamais le corps et le cœur de Zayn ne soit plus outragé qu’il ne l’était déjà.

 

« Je suis le bras de leur vengeance, et je leur dois obéissance. »


	12. Acte 1 - Chapitre 11

Aimer l'ennemi et risquer sa vie.  


 

**_Moi je me fous de l’univers, car ce soir j’aime un homme._ **

_(Le poète, Juliette)_

 

Zayn était rentré chez lui des étoiles plein les yeux. Il avait grimpé les escaliers conduisant à l’étage supérieur sans un seul regard pour son frère. Il ne savait pas si Salim raconterait tout à leur père mais, à l’instant-même, il s’en fichait éperdument. Néanmoins, avant de s’enfermer dans son antre, il avait posé quelques questions à sa tante. Car, après tout, s’il connaissait son nom de famille grâce à son aîné, en revanche, le prénom de l’inconnu à qui il avait offert son premier baiser restait délibérément secret en sa mémoire. Selma l’avait regardé quelques minutes, cherchant à savoir ce qu’il cachait avant de lâcher enfin le nom aimé.

 

Liam. Quatre lettres qu’il s’amusait à se chuchoter dans le noir de sa chambre. Liam. Un son qui glissait sur sa langue, s’étendant en longueur, rempli de promesses. Allongé dans son lit, il voyait sous ses paupières fermées le visage du châtain, ses iris noisette et son sourire. Il se sentait si seul sous ses draps. La présence du fils ennemi lui était devenue vitale en à peine quelques heures. Un véritable coup de foudre. Une passion à la fois douce et violente qui prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit. Lové sous les couvertures de son grand lit froid, il redessinait de tête, du bout des doigts sur le matelas, les formes abstraites restée dans son esprit, les grandes lignes du corps du jeune Payne. Ses longues jambes, son maintien altier, son torse musclé qu’il avait senti sous sa chemise blanche.

Avec délectation, il se rappelait la douceur de ses lèvres, et les caresses de ses mains sur sa peau. Son odeur était partout, enivrant ses sens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zayn était amoureux. Malgré lui, ses sentiments étaient adressés à son soi-disant pire ennemi. Mais les enfants ne devaient-ils pas faire le contraire de ce qu’instaurent leurs parents, à leur bon vouloir ?

 

Restait un point à vérifier. Un côté sombre qui ne lui plaisait pas forcément. En effet, subsistait une question dans son esprit. Ses sentiments étaient-ils partagés ? Son amour, réciproque ? Jamais le châtain n’avait réellement fait part de quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Il l’avait embrassé, mais peut-être n’était-ce qu’un jeu. Un pari stupide. Ou cherchait-il quelqu’un pour lui tenir compagnie, fille ou garçon. Pourtant son regard… Ses yeux surpris et effarés quand il avait appris à son tour qui était le métis par rapport à lui. Un regard ne trompait pas. Le doute persistait, mais Liam ne pouvait décemment pas mentir comme cela sur ses intentions. Et masquer ses vrais sentiments. Cela était tout bonnement impossible.

 

•

 

Une première journée de vraies vacances. Il était resté dans sa chambre, enfermé à double-tour. Il avait fait quelques esquisses, retraçant, indécis, un portrait abstrait du beau châtain qui avait hanté sa nuit. Il avait gratté sa guitare, tentait de nouveaux accords, attrapait son carnet à chansons, l’inspiration lui venant tout à coup pour disparaître brutalement. Il se sentait malade, malade d’amour. Il avait fait de fréquents allers retours de son lit à son balcon, jetant des regards à la rue qui s’étalait sous lui. Il aurait tout donné pour que Liam apparaisse dans son champ de vision, même brièvement, même de loin. Mais rien. De toute la journée, il n’avait vu le châtain, ni même ses deux amis. Oh, il avait bien aperçu Harry qui entrait dans une maison, ses iris émeraude se levant d’eux-mêmes à sa fenêtre, croisant son regard surpris pour les baisser soudainement, se rencognant dans l’embrasure d’une porte, les joues rosies. Mais il n’y avait pas vraiment pris garde.

 

Zayn avait sorti son paquet de cigarettes pour le jeter dans sa poubelle. Il haïssait cette image de rebelle qu’on lui donnait. Il était tendre, certes canaille quand il le fallait, mais un vrai jeune homme adorable et de surcroit, extrêmement gentil avec les gens qu’il aimait. Surtout Selma. Elle était comme une deuxième mère pour lui, cherchant toujours à savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas encore lui parler de son secret. Il lui fallait une confirmation. Ou un refus obstiné. Et alors, il saurait à quoi s’en tenir.

 

•

 

Le soir tombait sur Londres. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient les anciennes et imposantes maisons des deux clans ennemis. Aucun nuage à l’horizon. La nuit serait belle, la lune éclairerait les habitations endormies. Une belle soirée d’été en somme. Il était tout juste vingt et une heures. Accoudé à son balcon, le métis admirait les ombres et l’obscurité qui l’enveloppait peu à peu. La rue était noire. Le silence était revenu prendre ses droits. Il avait simplement allumé sa lampe de chevet pour s’éclairer. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et un vent chaud passait dans ses rideaux qui ondulaient tels des fantômes. Un soupir. Une envie soudaine de le voir. Mais à cette heure-ci, le châtain devait être chez lui. Et il l’avait déjà sûrement oublié. Pourtant, soudain…

 

**\- Psst, Zayn…**

 

Le jeune lycéen baissa les yeux, se penchant sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Et alors, son cœur se mit brusquement à battre plus vite. En contrebas, sous son balcon, dans cette rue vide, Liam le regardait. Une rose rouge dans une main, ses yeux noisette ne le quittait pas. Il souriait.


	13. Acte 1 - Chapitre 12

Déclaration d'amour.  


 

**_Et que nos pères se déchirent, leurs enfants eux se désirent._ **

_(Le balcon, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

\- Dix minutes plus tôt -

 

Après vingt minutes à parlementer, Liam avait enfin convaincu Niall de venir avec lui. Le blond ne savait pas où son ami l’amenait, mais un mauvais pressentiment le prit soudain quand ils arrivèrent en vue des premières maisons du territoire ennemi. Il s’arrêta, retenant le châtain par l’épaule.

 

**\- Ne me dis pas qu’on va là-bas ?**

**\- Si.**

 

L’Irlandais eut l’air de réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils, passant une main indécise dans ses mèches décolorées. Liam continuait de le fixer, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais elle tardait. Minuit sonna. Niall tripotait la manche de son sweat-shirt, les nuits étant encore fraîches. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, releva ses iris turquoise vers le jeune Payne. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de silence, il osa parler, sa voix chuchotante trahissant son inquiétude.

 

**\- Tu vas voir le fils Malik ? Zayn ?**

**\- Oui, j’en ai envie. Il me manque.**

**\- Il te… manque ? Alors, c’est réellement sérieux ce que tu nous disais ce matin, avec Louis ? Que tu étais amoureux ?**

**\- Je suis amoureux. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi puissant en si peu de temps mais… le coup de foudre, tu vois ?**

**\- Ce que je vois surtout, c’est que tu fais une énorme bêtise.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Mais Liam, réfléchis deux secondes, que vaut un amour forcément voué à l’échec ? Tu as oublié que son père haïssait le tien ?**

**\- Ce qui se passe entre Zayn et moi ne les regarde en aucun cas. Je suis majeur…**

**\- Il n’a que seize ans.**

**\- Et alors ? Tu penses peut-être que je vais me servir de lui pour créer toujours plus de problèmes entre nos deux familles ? Je l’aime, Niall. Je l’aime à en crever.**

**\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.**

**\- Et toi, tu crois que je ne te vois pas à regarder la sœur de Marks des étoiles plein les yeux ? Pourtant, elle est aussi ennemie que les Malik.**

**\- Ce n’est pas… Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

**\- Je vais voir Zayn. Tu es de mon côté, oui ou non ? Je croyais qu’on était amis depuis l’enfance et que je pouvais te demander n’importe quoi ?**

**\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

**\- Faire le guet pendant que je grimperai à son balcon pour le voir.**

**\- Son balcon ? Et si tu glisses pendant l’ascension ? Tu vas te rompre le cou avec tes conneries. Mais puisque c’est ce que tu veux…**

 

Le duo reprit sa marche, se faufilant dans d’étroites ruelles, rasant les murs et s’encoignant dans des coins sombres pour ne pas être vus. Niall s’appuya contre un muret qui tombait en ruines, prêt de la demeure des Malik, caché dans l’ombre. Il surveillait Liam qui s’avançait vers la lumière et ce ne fut qu’à cet instant qu’il remarqua la rose rouge qu’il avait entre les doigts. Ainsi, c’était du sérieux. Non pas une broutille de bas-étage. Une amourette sans lendemain. Car le châtain respectait trop cette fleur, qui ornait le jardin de sa mère, pour l’utiliser comme jeu.

 

Liam se posta devant le balcon, à un endroit stratégique où il ne serait vu que par Zayn. Il aperçut le profil du métis qui se dessinait en ombre chinoise dans la douce lueur provenant de sa chambre. Son cœur tambourina plus fort quand il se décida à l’appeler.

 

**\- Psst, Zayn.**

 

Le jeune lycéen se pencha à la rambarde de fer forgé et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il reconnut son visiteur. L’ambre de ses iris luisait d’une nouvelle lueur. D’un geste, le châtain lui fit comprendre qu’il montait. Il coinça la rose entre ses dents, lui ayant au préalable retiré ses épines quand il était encore chez lui. Il aurait été stupide se blesser inutilement les lèvres ou d’abîmer les fines mains du métis. Il se plaça devant le mur. Le balcon se trouvait derrière l’entrée officielle de la maison, il ne risquait rien mais se devait d’être néanmoins prudent et discret. La demeure était ancienne, en vieilles pierres qui ressortaient par endroit du crépi et il posa ses mains sur deux d’entre elles, prenant appui sur une vieille marche usée, la dernière d’un escalier disparu après une rénovation datant d’une dizaine d’années. Et c’est ainsi qu’il commença son ascension, grimpant lentement, les yeux rivés tantôt sur ses prises, tantôt sur le visage anxieux de Zayn qui ne le quittait pas du regard, le souffle court. Il arriva sans encombres jusqu’au bout, à gauche du balcon et se décala lentement, posant son pied sur la plateforme, entre les barres de fer. Il tendit la main et le métis l’attrapa et la tint serrée jusqu’à ce que Liam se retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui. Avec confiance, le châtain passa ses jambes par-dessus la rambarde et se retrouva enfin devant le jeune lycéen qui le dévorait des yeux, un magnifique sourire ornant son visage mordoré.

 

Leurs mains se joignirent tout naturellement, leurs doigts s’entrecroisant alors qu’ils se serraient l’un contre l’autre. Zayn leva les yeux vers Liam, son menton frottant contre son tee-shirt. Il lui arrivait à peine aux épaules.

 

**\- Tu sais, hier soir, au bal…**

 

Il eut l’air gêné, hésita. Le châtain lâcha l’une de ses mains pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

 

**\- C’était mon premier baiser.**

 

Liam ne répondit pas, préférant se pencher vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent quelques secondes sur les siennes et le métis ferma les yeux sous la douce étreinte. Le jeune Payne se recula de quelques centimètres, collant son front au sien.

 

**\- Et celui-ci était le second.**

 

Le lycéen rougit légèrement, le tirant vers sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Ils passèrent entre les fins rideaux de soie qui continuaient à virevolter au gré du vent chaud et le châtain découvrit la chambre de son bien-aimé, plongée dans une semi-obscurité, faiblement éclairée par la lueur que projetait sa lampe de chevet. Zayn releva la tête et ils s’embrassèrent à perdre haleine, dans le plus grand silence, craignant de réveiller les autres occupants de la maison Malik. Les lèvres de Liam dérivèrent dans le cou du métis, parsemant son cou de petits baisers volages. Ce dernier ferma une nouvelle fois ses paupières, profitant des caresses sur sa peau, le serrant contre lui.

 

Enfin, le châtain s’arrêta, frottant son nez contre sa joue mate. Entretemps, il avait forcément retiré la rose rouge coincée entre ses lèvres et la tenait dans sa main. Il finit par lui tendre la fleur et Zayn l’attrapa délicatement entre ses mains.

 

**\- Une rose ?**

**\- Oui, je t’en emmènerai une à chaque fois qu’on se verra.**

**\- Merci.**

 

Le métis se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, plantant un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de Liam. Le jeune homme l’attrapa par la taille, le soulevant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Les yeux dans les yeux, le silence reprenant ses droits, ils se chuchotaient des mots doux à l’oreille, faisaient des projets.

 

•

 

Une heure venait de passer. La cloche de la chapelle voisine le rappela. Allongés sur le lit de Zayn, ils profitaient de l’un et de l’autre, conversant à voix basse. Le châtain était appuyé contre un oreiller et le jeune lycéen avait trouvé refuge entre ses jambes, la joue appuyé contre son torse, dessinant des lignes abstraites sur le tissu de sa chemise. La rose rouge reposait dans un des nombreux vases qui ornaient sa chambre, rempli avec de l’eau minérale. Il n’avait pas pris le risque d’aller en chercher au robinet de la cuisine qui se trouvait à l’étage inférieur.

 

L’attention du métis fut toute absorbée par la fine chaîne en or que portait son amoureux. Il la tourna entre ses doigts fins, levant les yeux vers le visage du jeune Payne qui caressait sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

 

**\- Qui t’a fait ce joli cadeau ?**

**\- Jaloux ?**

**\- Curieux.**

**\- La femme de ma vie, ma mère. Pour pardonner l’absence de mon père, je suppose.**

**\- Ils sont séparés ?**

**\- Non, mais il travaille beaucoup à l’extérieur. En ce moment, il est en Australie pour un gros contrat. Et il ne sera donc pas là pour mes vingt ans à la fin de l’été.**

**\- Vingt ans… et moi qui en ai à peine seize.**

**\- Tu as peur d’entendre parler de détournement de mineur si on découvre notre relation ?**

**\- Disons qu’il existe sûrement un garçon ou une fille de vingt ans qui irait très bien avec toi. Mieux qu’avec un pauvre lycéen.**

**\- Mais c’est toi que j’aime et tu es parfait pour moi.**

 

Zayn se cala contre lui, s’accrochant à sa chemise.

 

**\- Liam, j’ai peur.**

**\- Peur de quoi, mon amour ?**

**\- Qu’ils nous découvrent. Mes parents, les tiens, les membres de nos familles respectives. J’ai peur qu’ils nous séparent.**

**\- Ils ne nous sépareront pas. Jamais.**

 

Le métis se redressa.

 

**\- Tu es si sûr de ça ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon père est capable. Il a projeté de me faire épouser le fils d’un homme très influent dans les affaires à ma majorité.**

**\- Alors, marions-nous. Et ils ne pourront plus rien contre notre amour. Ça ne te fait pas peur ?**

**\- Avec toi, rien ne me fait peur.**

**\- Même pas ça ?**

 

A ces mots, avant que l’enfant Malik ne puisse réagir, le châtain l’avait fait basculer sur le matelas et se trouvait désormais au-dessus de lui, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mains de part en part de son visage, le dominant. Audacieux, et avec délicatesse, il fit glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du lycéen qui étouffa un cri de surprise. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il voulut gentiment repousser Liam. Le jeune étudiant se laissa faire, tombant à côté de lui, embrassant ses cheveux, ses doigts caressant sa joue. Zayn posa sa main sur la sienne, l’air grave tout à coup.

 

**\- Liam, il y a dans ma famille des traditions que j’aimerai respecter.**

**\- Comme ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas te faire don de ma… de mon… avant qu’on ne soit mariés.**

**\- Bien sûr, je comprends.**

 

Le métis baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Hey, ne t’inquiète pas. J’irai trouver l’adjoint au maire, où l’un de ses « vassaux », je suis sûr qu’il pourra nous marier en secret.**

 

Liam lui embrassa la tempe et le jeune lycéen se blottit contre son corps.

 

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et la voix de Selma leur parvint, étouffée par le battant clôt.

 

**\- Zayn ? Tu ne dors pas ?**

 

Ce dernier se releva précipitamment, tirant le châtain jusqu’au balcon.

 

**\- Il ne faut pas qu’elle te trouve ici.**

 

Il se tourna vers la porte où sa tante s’impatientait.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

**\- Oui, j’arrive.**

 

Liam enjamba la rambarde. Il tira le métis par la nuque, l’embrassant une dernière fois, lui montrant tout l’amour qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Zayn enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, resserrant son étreinte avant d’enfin le lâcher. Il se pencha à son oreille, murmurant faiblement.

 

**\- Je t’aime.**

**\- Moi aussi, je t’aime. Je reviendrai vite, je te le promets.**

**\- Pas ici, on pourrait finir par nous voir…**

 

Selma toqua une nouvelle fois au battant.

 

**\- Zayn, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- J’arrive, j’arrive, j’enfile un tee-shirt.**

 

Il se retourna, cherchant le châtain du regard. Le jeune homme s’était échappé de son emprise, commençant sa descente. Arrivé en bas, il leva les yeux, croisant le regard inquiet du métis.

 

**\- Demain, à quinze heures, sur la terrasse qui surplombe le quartier. Tu viendras ?**

 

Le jeune lycéen hocha la tête. A quelques mètres, Niall s’impatientait. Il commençait à y avoir du mouvement dans la rue. Il s’approcha de Liam, le tirant par le bras.

 

**\- Viens, il ne faut pas qu’on reste ici.**

 

Le châtain le suivit, se retournant une dernière fois à l’angle de la rue pour sourire à Zayn. Puis il disparut de son champ de vision et le métis rentra dans sa chambre, se préparant à ouvrir à sa tante à qui il devrait préparer une histoire abracadabrantesque pour pardonner son retard. Mais cette situation passait bien en deuxième position. Il venait de passer l’une des plus belles heures de sa vie et le parfum de Liam flottait encore autour de lui. Il déverrouilla la porte et au moment où il l’ouvrit, il aperçut la rose. Et son cœur, alors, se mit à battre la chamade. Des battements forts, puissants tandis qu’une douce chaleur parcourait son corps. Il était heureux, tout simplement.


	14. Acte 1 - Chapitre 13

Un mariage secret pour une réconciliation.

 

**_Mariez-nous aujourd’hui, que l’injustice ait tort._ **

_(Par amour, Frère Laurent, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

Gil McGregor avait toujours été un homme à la pointe du progrès. Avide de projets tous plus audacieux les uns que les autres, il militait activement contre toute forme de racisme dans les quartiers Vérone, Tarragone et Hambourg. Ancien prêtre, il avait quitté l’Eglise, non pas pour une femme mais à cause des pressions perpétuelles qui s’abattaient sur son dos. Il était considéré comme un homme vivant avec son temps, abreuvant de conseils judicieux le maire de l’arrondissement. Il adorait les enfants, surtout ceux qu’il avait vu grandir au fil des années. Retiré dans une ancienne boulangerie qu’il avait arrangé à son goût, il servait de confident à beaucoup qui n’osaient en parler au prêtre actuel de la paroisse.

Le vieil homme avait désormais soixante-sept ans. Goûtant à une retraite bien méritée, il profitait à l’instant de son jardin paradisiaque, arrosant ses fleurs pleines de vie. Le portillon de sa courette grinça sur ses gonds et il revint à l’avant de sa demeure pour accueillir son visiteur, l’arrosoir à sa main. Ses iris grisâtres rencontrèrent le visage anxieux du jeune Liam Payne et, instantanément, son air bougon et dur se transforma en sourire rassurant. Il posa tout son petit bazar et s’essuya les mains sur un vieux torchon, s’approchant ensuite du châtain pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

 

**\- Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite, si tôt le matin ?**

 

McGregor connaissait Liam sur le bout des doigts, ou presque. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance, étant celui qui avait uni Susan et Damian, vingt ans auparavant, quand il était encore au service de l’Eglise. Il l’avait vu grandir, devenir un adolescent accompli puis un jeune homme qui faisait tourner des têtes. Toujours flanqué du fils Horan et du neveu éloigné du maire, Tomlinson, il respirait la joie de vivre. Le vieil homme se rappelait avec émotion les grandes balades qu’ils faisaient tous les quatre, les enfants courant devant pour revenir ensuite, lui qui marchait lentement, leur montrant les fleurs, les arbres, la nature dans toute sa splendeur. Ils quémandaient des friandises qu’il finissait par leur donner en riant. Il était aussi la première personne à qui Liam s’était confié au sujet de Rose. Rose Collins. Il se rappelait l’avoir aperçu une ou deux fois, à l’office, avec ses parents. Une plantureuse brune pleine de charme qui ensorcelait la moitié de la ville. Le jeune Payne avait lui aussi fini par s’y perdre, croyant être fol amoureux, accro à cette jeune femme. Pourtant, malgré sa beauté, son charisme certain, ses yeux noisette et sa musculature avantageuse, Rose avait toujours résisté à Liam. Et cela faisait un an que la comédie se jouait.

 

Un étrange sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme et McGregor espéra qu’il amenait de bonnes nouvelles. Qu’il s’était désintéressé de Rose, par exemple, et qu’il ne souffrait plus d’une attirance non-réciproque.

 

**\- Gil, j’ai à vous parler.**

**\- Oh, toi, tu as ta tête des jours mitigés.**

 

Il l’invita à rentrer dans sa cuisine, lui servit une tasse de café. Puis il s’installa dans un grand fauteuil en velours, prêt de sa cheminée éteinte et regarda le châtain boire une gorgée, puis reposer le récipient en porcelaine sur la table en bois de chêne.

 

**\- Gil, je suis amoureux. Mais pas de Rose. Elle est de mon passé, maintenant.**

**\- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, mon fils ! Mais pourquoi cet air aussi mélancolique ?**

**\- Car je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Gil, je veux me marier.**

**\- Te marier ? Aussi vite ? Pourquoi un tel empressement ?**

**\- Nos jours sont comptés. Si jamais nos familles respectives apprennent notre relation, ils nous sépareront.**

**\- Mais pourquoi craindrais-tu que vos familles vous séparent ? Si vous vous aimez, tout est arrangé. Rien n’est plus fort que l’amour, le sais-tu, pas même la mort.**

**\- Mais je ne pourrai vivre sans lui, aussi éloigné. Ils le feront, j’en suis certain. Ils m’empêcheront de le voir.**

**\- Tu parles de cette personne au masculin, il s’agit donc d’un garçon ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et quel est ce garçon qui fait battre si fort ton cœur ?**

**\- Il s’appelle Zayn.**

**\- Zayn ? C’est un nom peu commun. Il est d’ici ?**

**\- De si près. Et je l’aime, je l’aime à en mourir. Je pourrai vaincre la mort pour lui.**

**\- Et qui est ce Zayn ? Car en voyant ton état quand tu me parles de lui, j’ai l’impression que tu me parles de ton âme-sœur.**

**\- Vous croyez ? Il est mon âme-sœur ?**

**\- Je me trompe rarement dans les histoires d’amour comme celle-ci. Alors ?**

**\- Il n’y a qu’un seul Zayn, aussi beau intérieurement qu’extérieurement. Il n’y a qu’un seul Zayn que je veuille autant gâter, pour qui je serai prêt à mourir. Il n’y a qu’un seul Zayn qui mérite tout mon amour. Et il est le fils de Yanis Malik.**

**\- Malik ? L’ennemi de ton père ?**

 

Liam baissa les yeux et McGregor comprit brutalement. Il croisa les bras, levant les yeux au ciel. Il réfléchissait, mais un soudain malaise s’était installé dans la pièce. Enfin, après quelques minutes à tergiverser, il brisa le silence.

 

**\- Es-tu réellement sûr de tes sentiments envers Zayn ?**

**\- Oui, Gil. Je n’en ai jamais été aussi sûr.**

 

Le vieil homme se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, venant vers la table, repartant vers un tableau au mur. Il passa une main dans sa barbe grise, se gratta le menton. Face à l’âtre éteint, il croisa les bras derrière son large dos. Il revint se servir un verre d’eau, reposa la carafe, but à grands traits. Il s’assit sur une chaise qui craqua légèrement sous son poids. Puis se releva tout aussi rapidement. Il déambula dans la cuisine, jetant à peine un regard au châtain qui se tortillait sur son siège, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force, jusqu’à sentir le goût de rouille sur sa langue.

 

**\- Si vous ne vous mariez pas rapidement, vos parents réussiront pas vous séparer et tout le monde sera malheureux.**

 

Silence. McGregor se racla la gorge.

 

**\- En revanche, si je vous unis dans le secret le plus total, que l’union soit appris un jour ou l’autre permettra peut-être à vos familles si longtemps ennemies de se réconcilier. C’est une chose à tenter.**

 

Il reprit sa marche, tournant en rond pour se poster devant Liam qui s’était levé.

 

**\- Fin de semaine… non. Deux jours. Voilà, dans deux jours, je veux vous voir chez moi. Une cérémonie intime, secrète. Nous la ferons dans le jardin, personne n’a aucune visibilité, il est caché par les haies. Nous n’aurons pas besoin de témoins, mais connaissant la famille de Zayn, s’il n’a pas de chaperon pour l’accompagner et assister à l’union, on nous dira que le mariage n’est pas valable. Je me charge des alliances, vous attireriez trop l’attention si vous vous en occupiez vous-même.**

**\- M… Merci.**

 

Le châtain n’y croyait pas vraiment, mais une tape sur l’épaule le fit réagir. Un sourire traversa son visage alors que l’ancien prêtre le sommait de quitter son chez-soi.

 

**\- Zayn t’enverra sûrement quelqu’un pour le tenir au courant. D’ici là, soyez sages. Jusqu’à votre mariage, il ne vaudrait mieux pas vous voir. Ce serait plus prudent. Dans deux jours, à quinze heures.**

 

Liam le salua, muet de stupeur, comblé. McGregor le regarda partir, ses bras croisés sur son large torse.

 

**\- Dans deux jours, oui, vous serez les enfants les plus heureux de toutes les générations ayant vécues dans ce quartier. Dans deux jours, vous lierez vos destins, et ce sera peut-être, enfin, le commencement de la paix.**


	15. Acte 1 - Chapitre 14

La découverte de la vérité.

 

**_L’amour c’est pour ceux, oubliés des dieux, qui l’ont mérité._ **

_(Les beaux les laids, La Nurse, Benvolio et Mercutio)_

 

Selma entra dans la chambre de Zayn sur la pointe des pieds. Les rideaux étaient tirés et le jeune garçon dormait encore, recroquevillé sous sa couverture. Elle referma silencieusement la porte et s’avança au bord du lit, où elle prit place. Avec douceur, elle se pencha vers lui, sa voix baissant de plusieurs octaves, un véritable murmure au creux de son oreille.

 

**\- Zayn, il faut se lever… Allez, petit ange.**

 

Le métis grogna dans son sommeil, bâilla longuement, s’étira et ouvrit enfin ses paupières lourdes de fatigue.

 

**\- Sey, j’ai encore envie de dormir…**

**\- A ce que je vois, tu as passé la nuit à faire autre chose que dormir. Me le diras-tu enfin, ou préfères-tu me sortir un nouveau mensonge, comme cette nuit ?**

**\- Ce n’était pas un mensonge, je n’arrivais pas à dormir, c’est tout.**

**\- Et à cause de quoi ? J’ai entendu une autre voix que la tienne, plus grave. Elle te disait « Mon amour ». Ne me fais pas croire que ton frère était venu te bercer comme quand vous étiez enfants et qu’il s’est ensuite échappé par le balcon ou caché dans un recoin, à l’abri de mes regards.**

 

Il ne répondit pas, mais se redressa dans son lit. Sa tante approcha sa main, lui caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

 

**\- Dis-moi, petit ange, tu m’inquiètes…**

**\- Je suis amoureux, Sey. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n’est pas un caprice d’adolescent.**

**\- Qui est ce jeune homme à la voix grave qui te parlait, hier soir ?**

**\- Liam.**

**\- Liam ?**

 

Nouveau silence. Le jeune lycéen soupira, se dégageant de l’étreinte de celle qu’il considérait comme une seconde mère.

 

**\- Tu me jures de ne pas crier ?**

**\- Je ne crie jamais, Zayn, tu le sais bien. Même quand tu faisais d’énormes bêtises, petit.**

**\- Mais cette fois-ci, c’est encore plus grave que de simples bêtises de petit garçon. Jure-moi que tu ne crieras pas.**

**\- D’accord, d’accord. Je te le jure.**

**\- C’est le fils unique de l’ennemi de Papa.**

 

Selma ne cria pas. Mais ses grands yeux sombres s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Elle se retourna vers le balcon, son regard voyageant de la fenêtre fermée au bureau de Zayn, se posant brutalement sur un vase vide la veille et sur une rose rouge qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

 

**\- Seigneur Dieu… Qu’avez-vous fait ?**

 

Le métis tressaillit.

 

**\- Rien, je t’assure. Il m’a juste pris dans ses bras et on s’est embrassés. Rien de plus, je te le promets.**

**\- Tu te dois de rester pur pour ton union avec le fils Turner.**

**\- Je ne l’épouserai pas. Liam et moi, on va se marier, il me l’a promis.**

 

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de surprise.

 

**\- Vous marier ?**

**\- C’est la seule solution pour que nos familles acceptent notre amour, tu comprends ?**

**\- Je t’avoue que j’ai du mal…**

**\- Tu vas nous dénoncer ?**

 

Mais avant que sa tante ait pu répondre, le portable de Zayn vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il l’attrapa vivement et lut le message qu’il venait de recevoir, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le souffle court. Le sourire, qui éclairait son visage au début, disparut comme neige au soleil.

 

**\- Liam annule notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi… Il a trouvé quelqu’un pour nous marier, mais cet homme préfère qu’on attende le mariage pour se revoir.**

**\- Et quand aura-t-il lieu ?**

**\- Dans deux jours. Lundi. Liam aimerait que j’envoie quelqu’un d’autre au rendez-vous, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.**

**\- Où a lieu ce rendez-vous ?**

**\- Sur la terrasse en ruine qui surplombe le quartier.**

**\- Alors, j’irai.**

 

Le jeune lycéen leva les yeux, surpris.

 

**\- Mais…**

**\- Écoute, Zayn…**

 

Selma se rapprocha de lui, laissant courir sa main sur son dos nu.

 

**\- Je sais que tu me considères comme une deuxième maman, et je t’aime autant que Salim, si ce n’est plus. Vous êtes comme mes fils et je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous les deux. Ton frère l’a trouvé avec Leïla, si toi, tu l’as trouvé avec Liam, eh bien… Je n’ai plus qu’à sourire et à attendre votre union avec impatience.**

 

Elle se leva, lissant les plis de sa longue jupe.

 

**\- Sey, tu viendras à mon mariage ?**

 

Elle se retourna, souriant au métis.

 

**\- Comme ça, nous tiendrons aussi compte de quelques traditions familiales. Alors, bien sûr que je serai là.**

 

•

 

Niall grattait les cordes de sa guitare tandis que Louis fumait sa seconde cigarette. Liam restait sourd à tous leurs messages depuis le matin même et cela n’augurait rien de bon. Le mécheux passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué, laissant s’échapper une mince volute de fumée de ses lèvres fines. La voix enrouée, il laissa échapper quelques mots.

 

**\- « Ô Roméo, Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo !**

**Renie ton père et refuse ton nom,**

**Ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais-moi simplement vœu d’amour**

**Et je cesserai d’être une Capulet. »**

**\- Pourquoi te mettre à brusquement citer du Shakespeare ?**

 

Le blond avait reposé son instrument dans son étui et regardait désormais son ami d’un œil interrogateur.

 

**\- Car leur histoire ressemble tellement à celle de Liam et de son Zayn, à plusieurs siècles près.**

 

Il tira une nouvelle latte avant de continuer.

 

**\- J’espère simplement que leur histoire à eux ne finira pas comme celle des amants maudits.**

**\- Pour l’instant, ça a l’air de suivre tranquillement son cours.**

**\- Comment penses-tu que leurs familles réagiront ?**

**\- Mal, forcément. Mais j’ai l’impression que Liam a un plan pour ne pas vaciller et s’avouer vaincu aussi vite. Un mariage, sans doute, pour couper court à toute séparation prévue. Enfin… se lier comme ça à quelqu’un, si jeunes l’un et l’autre, tss, ce ne sont que des… Louis, tu m’écoutes ?**

 

Mais ledit Louis venait d’écraser son mégot au sol et regardait désormais deux silhouettes qui s’approchaient, traversant sûrement le quartier pour se rendre à un endroit bien précis. En l’une d’elle, il reconnut la sœur cadette de Jamie, mais la seconde lui resta tout à fait inconnue, jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne soient plus qu’à quelques mètres d’eux.

 

**\- Eh, mais ce ne serait pas la tante célibataire des gosses Malik ?**

**\- Louis…**

**\- Viens par-là, on va s’amuser.**

 

Le mécheux se leva et Niall se retrouva contraint de le suivre. Ils quittèrent leur banc habituel, se postant sur le chemin des deux femmes. Athénaïs baissa les yeux mais Selma ne se laissa pas démonter.

 

**\- Allons, mesdemoiselles, je crois que vous vous êtes trompées de route.**

**\- Du tout, monsieur, mais c’est très gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser passer, j’ai à parler à Liam.**

**\- Oh, mais vous savez, nous sommes ses plus proches amis, nous pouvons très bien lui faire la commission.**

**\- J’aimerai lui délivrer mon message en personne.**

 

Louis ne l’écoutait plus. Le blond aurait pu trouver son jeu drôle, mais en voyant son ami s’approcher d’un peu trop près d’Athénaïs, sa mâchoire se contracta. Le mécheux tourna autour de la jeune fille qui ne savait où se mettre.

 

**\- Alors, tu es la sœur de Jamie… Athénaïs, n’est-ce pas ? C’est un joli prénom.**

 

Selma l’attrapa par l’épaule, la serrant contre elle.

 

**\- Je vous prierais de ne pas importuner plus longtemps cette demoiselle. Et de nous laisser passer.**

 

Sa voix n’était plus aussi douce qu’avant et ses yeux sombres jetaient des éclairs au duo. Niall croisa furtivement le regard clair de la plus jeune et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il tourna la tête, s’adressant à Louis qui continuait son petit manège.

 

**\- Louis, laisse-les passer, maintenant.**

 

Le mécheux parut surpris de sa requête.

 

**\- Je te croyais plus joueur…**

**\- Louis…**

 

Selma profita de la diversion pour les contourner, emmenant Athénaïs dans son sillage. Le brun se rapprocha de Niall, posant une main inquiète sur son épaule.

 

**\- Ben mon vieux, elle t’a vraiment ensorcelé la fille Marks, avec sa belle innocence.**

**\- Oh, tais-toi.**

 

•

 

Zayn était censé lui envoyer quelqu’un. Liam ne fut alors pas surpris du tout de voir arriver sa tante, qu’il savait gardeuse de secrets divers. Elle laissa Athénaïs à l’écart et s’approcha de lui, le jaugeant du regard.

 

**\- Liam, n’est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je suis Selma et j’accompagnerai Zayn pour votre… mariage.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Dans deux jours, donc…**

**\- Chez Gil McGregor. La cérémonie aura lieu dans son jardin. Dans la soirée, à dix-neuf heures précises.**

**\- Et pour… la nuit de noces ?**

 

Le châtain baissa les yeux et devint pivoine. Selma se racla la gorge.

 

**\- Les murs de chez nous sont insonorisés. Une idée de mon beau-frère pour garder « l’intimité de chacun » selon ses dires. Après, le lendemain, quand vous serez parfaitement réveillés, Zayn me préviendra et je vous ferai sortir par une porte cachée. Vous emporterez un petit-déjeuner, un repas pour midi et vous passerez la journée ensemble.**

**\- C’est encore une tradition ?**

**\- Non, j’ai juste envie de vous voir heureux.**

**\- Vous êtes bien la seule.**

**\- Les gens finiront bien par s’y faire. J’y crois.**

**\- Alors, merci. Merci pour tout.**


	16. Acte 1 - Chapitre 15

Les souvenirs restent, l'amour aussi. 

 

**_Et quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai remercié les dieux. Et j'ai prié le ciel pour que sa vie soit belle._ **

_(Et voilà qu’elle aime, La Nurse)_

 

Après avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Zayn, Selma s’était retirée dans sa propre chambre, le temps de digérer l’information. Bien sûr, elle savait qu’un jour ou l’autre son petit ange quitterait le nid, qu’il deviendrait grand et aurait des projets d’adultes. Mais pas si tôt. Il n’était encore qu’un enfant. Seize ans tout juste, et il allait se marier. Pour la jeune femme, Zayn était toujours son bébé. Un enfant né tardivement, tout de suite oublié par sa mère qui courait les podiums des défilés. En ayant fait deux enfants mâles à son mari, Amira avait rempli son rôle. Pas qu’elle ait ensuite laissé ses deux fils, mais ils ne prenaient pas autant d’importance à ses yeux. Alors, Selma, sa jeune sœur célibataire avait pris le relai. Ces deux petits bouts de chou, elle s’en était occupé avec patience, elle les avait câlinés, les avait chatouillés, fait rire, consoler lors de gros chagrins. Salim était tapageur, alors que Zayn, lui, était un enfant calme, qui avait tout de suite fait ses nuits, adorable et tout timide. Il était le préféré de la jeune femme, c’était indéniable.

 

_Flash-back_

_Cette journée de juin avait presque été caniculaire. La climatisation tournait à plein régime dans la plus grande maternité de Londres. Assise sur une chaise peu confortable malgré le luxe de la clinique, Selma tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol carrelé, tendant l’oreille. Sa sœur aînée était rentrée en salle d’accouchement depuis plus d’une heure et aucune nouvelle ne parvenait à elle. On lui avait interdit d’entrer pour la santé de la jeune mère et de son futur enfant qui arrivait. Pour la dixième fois, la tante de Salim tomba sur la messagerie de son beau-frère. Yanis était en déplacement et injoignable pour l’instant. Il n’avait pas pu refuser ce séminaire de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, malgré son inquiétude pour sa femme, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux et dont le petit être tardait à arriver. Finalement, trois jours après terme, les médecins avaient jugé préférable de lancer l’accouchement pour n’attenter ni à la vie d’Amira, ni à celle du bébé._

_Malgré ses bonnes manières, Selma ne put s’empêcher de ronger l’ongle de son pouce, dévastée par l’attente. Ses yeux furetaient dans tous les coins, clignant à la lumière blafarde des néons. Elle avait peur. Et si ça se passait mal ? Elle ne serait même pas là pour consoler sa sœur. Si l’enfant mourrait… Non, c’était impossible, les deux femmes étaient dans la clinique la plus réputée de toute l’Angleterre, toutes les conditions d’hygiène et de santé étaient réunies. Mais plus d’une heure, tout de même._

**_\- Miss Ben Halek ?_ **

**_\- Oui ?_ **

_L’infirmière s’approcha d’elle, le visage neutre et elle se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes. Mais la jeune fille lui sourit de toutes ses dents et elle sut alors que c’était gagné._

**_\- Félicitations, vous êtes de nouveau la tante d’un petit garçon. Il s’appelle Zayn et c’est vraiment un beau bébé. Suivez-moi, nous sommes en train de l’habiller avant de le rendre à sa maman._ **

_La jeune femme la suivit, un sourire naissant sur son visage auparavant rongé par l’inquiétude. Elle attendit à l’entrée d’une petite salle et une seconde infirmière s’approcha d’elle, un bébé dans les bras. Zayn. Ses grands yeux ambre ouverts sur le monde qui l’entourait, ses petits poings crispés sur sa grenouillère. Selma laissa la demoiselle passer devant elle et entrer dans une chambre brillamment éclairée où son aînée venait d’être installée. Amira reposait sur un large oreiller, ses longs cheveux ébène formant une auréole autour de son fin visage. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit et somnolait à moitié. On lui plaça l’enfant dans les bras. Un indicible sourire se profila sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle n’étouffe un bâillement, se désintéressant du nouveau-né comme elle l’avait fait quatre ans en arrière._

**_\- Selma, prends-le, j’ai besoin de me reposer._ **

_Elle acquiesça, attrapant délicatement son neveu entre ses bras. Le bébé se mit à gazouiller, souriant. Quelques mèches sombres de cheveux épars avaient soigneusement étaient coiffées sur son petit crâne. Elle lui taquina le bout du nez, se posant dans la chaise à bascule que les infirmiers avaient installée pour Amira, quand elle serait reposée._

**_\- Excusez-moi ?_ **

_Un médecin se pencha vers elle, chuchotant._

**_\- Pensez-vous que votre sœur voudra allaiter ou souhaitera-t-elle faire comme avec son premier._ **

_Selma perdit tout à coup son sourire et passa une main rassurante sur la tête de Zayn._

**_\- Comme son premier, je présume._ **

 

_~~Flash-back~~ _

 

Amira aimait ses enfants, c’était certain. Mais pas comme une mère. Elle leur était presque étrangère. « Pas d’attaches », c’était presque un mot d’ordre dans la famille. Salim s’y était fait, même endurci au fil des ans. Mais son cadet était si fragile. Zayn avait besoin de cette affection maternelle. Alors, Selma avait pris la place de sa sœur. Elle qui ne s’était jamais mariée et n’avait pu avoir d’enfants. Elle était devenue leur mère de substitution. Elle les avait choyés, les avait aimés comme s’ils étaient ses propres petits.

 

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup à la porte. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit le battant. Zayn se tenait dans l’encadrement, tirant nerveusement sur son tee-shirt. Elle le fit entrer et assoir sur le matelas.

 

**\- Tu es stressé pour le mariage ?**

**\- Non… Oui.**

 

Selma pouffa. Sa main se promena dans les cheveux ébouriffés du métis.

 

**\- Tout se passera bien, petit ange. Et je serai avec toi.**

**\- Hm…**

**\- Autre chose t’inquiète ? Laisse-moi deviner, ce qui suivra la cérémonie. La lune de miel.**

 

Le jeune lycéen baissa les yeux, ses joues se teintant d’une légère teinte rosée.

 

**\- Liam a plus d’expé…**

**\- Liam a rougi comme un adolescent pris en faute quand je lui ai touché deux mots. Il est aussi anxieux.**

**\- C’est vrai ?**

**\- Évidemment.**

 

Selma prit Zayn dans ses bras.

 

**\- Hey, souris, petit ange. Après-demain, tu vas te marier à l’homme que tu aimes.**

**\- Je vais devenir adulte…**

**\- Et je souhaite que Liam t’offre encore plus d’amour que tout ce j’ai pu te donner jusqu’à présent.**


	17. Acte 1 - Chapitre 16 - 1ère partie

Mariage secret.  


 

**_Aimer, c’est ce qu’il y a de plus beau._ **

_(Aimer, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

Cette fin de journée s’annonçait magnifique. Un vent frais passait entre les branches de la haute haie qui ceignait le jardin de Gil McGregor et le soleil était encore haut, réchauffant la terre de ses rayons éclatants. Au premier étage et au rez-de-chaussée, la demeure du vieil homme était en pleine effervescence.

 

**\- Zayn, arrête de te tortiller comme ça, tu vas froisser ta chemise.**

 

Dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, Selma s’acharnait à habiller son neveu. Mais pris par l’angoisse et l’inquiétude de ce qu’il allait accomplir, le métis avait du mal à se tenir immobile. Il passait constamment une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour aplatir quelques mèches rebelles. Son pied tapait le plancher d’une manière saccadée et il tordait ses doigts, pris par le stress.

 

**\- Et si Liam…**

**\- Et si Liam se rétracte au dernier moment ? Allons, arrête de te monter la tête.**

 

Elle l’aida à enfiler sa veste et ajusta le col de sa chemise. Le jeune métis était tout de blanc vêtu. Sa tante arrangea le ruban qu’il portait à la place d’une cravate. Elle passa derrière lui, lissant les plis de son pantalon. Il se regarda dans le miroir de plain-pied, ne se reconnaissant pas. Selma avait accroché une rose blanche au revers de sa veste et sa boucle d’oreille en argent bougeait au moindre de ses mouvements. La jeune femme se recula, les larmes aux yeux, pour le voir enfin prêt.

 

**\- Que tu es beau, petit ange.**

 

•

 

**\- Liam, arrête de tourner comme ça, tu vas me donner mal à la tête.**

 

McGregor était installé dans un des fauteuils de son salon, dont une large baie vitrée prenant la moitié du mur donnait sur le jardin fleuri. Le châtain ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, malgré les soupirs las du vieil homme. Il se postait à l’entrée de la pièce, repartait dans l’autre sens, faisant mine de s’intéresser aux livres empilés dans la bibliothèque. Il portait un costume simple, une veste et un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate assortie. Un bouton de rose blanche était accroché au même endroit que celui de Zayn et il paraissait tout aussi nerveux.

 

**\- Et si Zayn…**

**\- Et si Zayn préfère laisser tomber ? Allons, allons, arrête de sortir des bêtises pareilles.**

**\- Il n’a que seize ans, ça serait normal de…**

 

Liam s’arrêta brusquement en voyant apparaître Selma. Cette dernière se posta près de lui, arrangeant sa cravate qu’il avait mal serrée, ses mains tremblant bien trop forts et se pencha à son oreille.

 

**\- Il y a tout de prévu dans le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet.**

**\- Quoi ?**

 

Il croisa son regard et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

 

**\- D’ac… d’accord.**

 

La jeune femme lui tapota l’épaule, se tournant vers McGregor. Ce dernier se leva de son siège, arrangeant son costume. Il attrapa un coussin brodé sur lesquelles reposaient les alliances et sortit au-dehors.

 

**\- Eh bien, allons-y.**

 

Liam le suivit.

 

•

 

Zayn descendit les escaliers, Selma à son bras. Il se racla la gorge et ils traversèrent le salon, passèrent la baie vitrée et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Les fleurs étaient toutes écloses, rendant l’endroit coloré, magnifique. L’herbe chuintait sous leurs pas et un chemin de pétales de roses blanches menait jusqu’à une table joliment décorée. Quelques bouquets de fleurs, leurs alliances et Gil McGregor derrière, appuyé sur une canne, qui lui souriait. Mais ce qui attira le regard du jeune lycéen, à l’instar de la beauté du jardin, ce fut Liam qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ils se sourirent, légèrement nerveux tous les deux et sa tante conduisit le métis jusque devant le propriétaire de la demeure. Elle lui lâcha le bras, s’éloigna de quelques pas tandis qu’il se retrouvait à côté du châtain. Le vieil homme les regarda tour à tour, avant de commencer.

 

**\- J’éviterai le bla-bla sempiternel des « Nous sommes réunis en ce jour merveilleux autour de… », vos familles ne sont même pas au courant de cette union, même si je pense que vos amis ne tarderont pas à le comprendre. Alors, passons tout de suite aux consentements mutuels, et quand la cérémonie sera terminée, je vous inviterai à boire un verre de champagne et…**

 

Il croisa les yeux de Selma et vit ses sourcils froncés.

 

**\- Je… bon, d’accord, un fond de champagne dans la coupe de Zayn parce qu’il est un peu jeune.**

 

Les deux amoureux pouffèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux quand McGregor se tourna vers Liam d’un air solennel.

 

**\- Liam James Payne, né le 2 septembre 1993 à Londres, consentez-vous à prendre pour légitime époux Zayn Javadd Malik, de l’aimer et de le chérir jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**\- Oui, je le veux.**

 

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et regarda à son tour Zayn. Le métis sentit les doigts du châtain se nouer aux siens, caressant le dos de sa main du bout du pouce. Il comprit alors qu’il tremblait.

 

**\- Zayn Javadd Malik, né le 19 juin 1997 à Londres, consentez-vous à prendre pour légitime époux Liam James Payne, de l’aimer et de le chérir jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

 

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Liam se tourna vers lui et sa tante lui frôla l’épaule alors que McGregor se penchait.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Selma passa un mouchoir sur ses paupières.

 

**\- Ça doit être l’émotion.**

**\- Vu votre état à vous, ça n’arrange pas le sien.**

**\- Tss…**

 

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes tandis que le châtain serrait le lycéen contre lui.

 

**\- On reprend ?**

 

Le métis hocha la tête, reniflant alors que Liam lui embrassait la tempe, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

 

**\- Alors…**

 

Gil McGregor lui adressa un sourire de réconfort.

 

**\- Zayn Javadd Malik, né le 19 juin 1997 à Londres, consentez-vous à prendre pour légitime époux Liam James Payne, de l’aimer et de le chérir jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**\- Oui, je… je le veux.**

 

Sa tante lui serra le bras et Liam le força à le regarder, essuyant toute trace de larmes sur ses joues dorées. Il se pencha vers lui, collant son front au sien.

 

**\- Mon bébé… Je t’aime…**

 

Un infime sanglot traversa la gorge de Zayn et le châtain l’embrassa sur la joue. Ils se retournèrent vers Mc Gregor.

 

**\- On procède à l’échange des alliances ?**

 

Liam attrapa le premier anneau et la main gauche du métis. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il fit glisser la bague le long de son annulaire, alors que le plus jeune retenait son souffle. Le châtain l’embrassa sur le front et Zayn tendit le bras pour prendre la seconde alliance sur le coussin brodé. Liam lui tendit sa main et il lui passa la bague au doigt.

 

**\- Eh bien, je vous déclare désormais unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.**

 

Le vieil homme et Selma commencèrent à applaudir. Le châtain se pencha vers le lycéen et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce doux baiser dura l’espace de quelques secondes. Liam avait encadré le visage de son jeune mari entre ses mains et sentit une larme unique se poser sur son pouce. Il sourit dans l’étreinte, embrassant la perle salée qui glissait lentement sur la pommette du métis. Zayn se serra contre lui, son nez dans son cou, respirant son parfum, prêt à reprendre des forces.

 

•

 

Gil McGregor versa le champagne dans chaque verre, voulant mettre plus que de raison dans la coupe du métis mais Selma lui attrapa le bras.

 

**\- Si mon neveu est saoul pendant sa nuit de noces, je vous arrache les yeux.**

**\- Mais il peut bien tenir l’alcool, non ?**

**\- Vous avez vu sa corpulence ? C’est non, je suis sa tante et aussi son chaperon pour qu’il se marie dans les règles, c’est moi qui décide. Et ne venez pas me parler de le faire boire pour qu’il soit plus détendu.**

**\- Bon, bon…**

 

Plus loin, assis sur un banc contre le mur de pierres blanches, Zayn et Liam s’embrassaient.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu es tout à moi maintenant.**

 

La phrase du châtain, murmurée au creux de son oreille, fit frissonner le métis. Selma s’approcha d’eux, leur tendant leurs coupes.

 

**\- On ne va pas tarder à y aller, la nuit est en train de tomber. Gil McGregor a vérifié dans la rue et il n’y a plus personne, nous allons pouvoir rentrer sans être vus.**

 

Liam terminait son verre alors que Zayn venait à peine d’y tremper ses lèvres. Il n’avait jamais bu de champagne et grimaça légèrement au léger flux d’alcool qui descendit dans sa gorge, faisant claquer sa langue, son nez froncé. Le châtain rit et lui prit le verre des mains. Il se dirigea vers la table et reposa les coupes. Selma prit place à côté de lui.

 

**\- Nerveux ?**

**\- Hm. Mais tout devrait bien se passer, non ?**

**\- Evidemment, petit ange.**

 

L’étudiant revenait. Le métis se leva et Liam se pencha, passant un bras sous ses genoux. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le jeune lycéen s’agrippa à son cou. La tante de Zayn se mit debout à son tour, salua le vieux McGregor qui rangeait son champagne et ouvrit la marche, resserrant son châle sur ses épaules.

 

**\- Messieurs les jeunes mariés, allons-y.**


	18. Acte 1 - Chapitre 16 - 2nde partie

Nuit de noces.

 

**_Aimer, c’est brûler ses nuits._ **

_(Aimer, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

Selma fut la première à entrer par la porte du fond. Nichée dans une ruelle étroite, elle conduisait au derrière de la maison, là où se trouvait le balcon de Zayn. La jeune femme laissa le battant ouvert, permettant à Liam de passer, le métis dans ses bras. A tâtons, ils grimpèrent les escaliers de service utilisés seulement par la gouvernante, faisant le moins de bruit possible. La tante du jeune lycéen leur ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ce dernier et la referma derrière eux.

 

Le châtain déposa Zayn sur le parquet et il en profita pour verrouiller la porte. Quand il se retourna, Liam avait déjà pris ses aises, sa veste déposée sur le bureau et les manches de sa chemise retroussées. Ils se sourirent et le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, enserrant sa taille fine de ses bras musclés. Il se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis le métis sentit des doigts agiles qui dénouaient le ruban autour de son col et dégrafaient les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Avec une infinie délicatesse, les mains du châtain remontèrent à son cou, caressant sa peau dorée. Il se recula par la suite, son regard noisette plongé dans les iris ambre du jeune lycéen et il fit lentement glisser sa veste de ses maigres épaules. Il passa derrière lui, son souffle frôlant sa nuque avec délice, un souffle chaud qui fit frissonner Zayn. Liam posa son menton sur son épaule, ses doigts courant sous le tissu de sa chemise blanche, caressant une clavicule qu’il dénuda peu à peu. Le reste ne fut plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Le vêtement se retrouva au sol, déboutonné, et les lèvres du châtain voyageaient agréablement sur l’épiderme du métis. Il embrassa ses épaules, descendit même jusqu’aux omoplates. Ses mains reposaient sur les hanches de son jeune mari, et remontèrent sur son ventre chaud, le caressant tendrement, comme pour le rassurer dans la suite des évènements. Et alors, Zayn posa ses doigts sur les siens, pencha la tête en arrière, le souffle court, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Leur faible étreinte dura une poignée de secondes.

 

L’étudiant revint face au métis et se laissa choir sur le bord du lit. Il l’attrapa par la taille et le tira à lui, ses yeux restant à peine quelques secondes au même endroit. Il le détaillait. Son regard le brûlait et la chaleur se propagea jusqu’aux joues anguleuses du lycéen qui prirent une teinte rosée. Les grandes mains de Liam se posèrent au creux de ses reins et le métis s’assit sur ses genoux, ses jambes de part en part de ses hanches. Un nouveau baiser se rajouta aux autres et le châtain se pencha en arrière, jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte doucement le matelas. Zayn le surplombait désormais. Il se redressa sur un bras et, de sa main gauche, suivit les contours de son visage. Le jeune homme lui souriait. Quand l’alliance à son annulaire frôla ses lèvres, il l’arrêta fermement et embrassa la bague en argent.

 

**\- Ah…**

 

Liam eut soudain l’air de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il lâcha sa prise sur la main du métis et se redressa à la force d’un seul bras, serrant toujours contre lui ce dernier. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon de smoking, puis à l’intérieur de sa veste, avant d’en sortir, victorieux, deux fines chaînes en argent.

 

**\- McGregor pense que ce sera plus discret que porter nos alliances à nos annulaires. Cachées sous nos vêtements, elles ne risquent rien. Tu permets ?**

 

Le lycéen acquiesça et le châtain lui retira lentement son anneau, le passa à l’une des chaînes, puis la noua derrière sa nuque.

 

**\- Tu t’occupes de la mienne ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

Zayn attrapa sa bague, refit les mêmes gestes et accrocha le fermoir au cou de son mari. Il se rapprocha insidieusement de lui et sentit quelques baisers papillons se poser avec délicatesse sur la peau fine de son cou.

 

**\- Arrête, tu me chatouilles…**

 

Il se recula, croisa le regard fiévreux de Liam et ne résista pas à l’incroyable attraction de ses lèvres. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Le châtain les avait faits basculer sur le matelas et s’acharnait à ouvrir la couverture pour qu’ils puissent se faufiler à l’intérieur, au chaud. Le métis était toujours agrippé à lui et riait doucement contre son épaule. Zayn voulut se glisser sous les draps mais Liam le rattrapa et se plaqua contre lui, leurs torses se frôlant agréablement tandis qu’il le fixait sans ciller. Il aurait pu avoir peur, mais le jeune lycéen savait qu’il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Alors, il se laissa faire, s’abreuvant de ses lèvres pendant que les doigts du châtain lui caressaient les côtes, descendant toujours plus bas, à la limite de son pantalon dont il commença à déboucler la ceinture. Lentement, pour ne pas l’effrayer, il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes fines qu’il parsema de légers baisers, le faisant frissonner. Il retira le sien promptement et laissa Zayn se cacher sous les draps. Il le rejoignit à tâtons, la lampe de chevet remplissant la pièce d’une faible clarté lumineuse.

 

La respiration du métis s’accéléra brutalement quand Liam se faufila sous les couvertures. Dans ses iris noisette brillaient une immanquable lueur de désir et le jeune lycéen déglutit. La main du châtain se posa sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa pommette, son pouce voltigeant jusqu’à ses lèvres.

 

**\- Tu es sûr de toi ?**

 

Sa voix était basse, rauque, hésitante. La convoitise brûlait dans son regard et Zayn baissa les yeux, ses longs cils frôlant la peau de ses joues, alors qu’une vague de chaleur déferlait sur lui.

 

**\- Oui.**

 

Un mot étouffé, presque imperceptible. Mais Liam l’avait entendu. Il se pencha vers lui, l’embrassant tandis que sa main glissait sur sa cuisse nue. Il se plaça entre les jambes du métis qui se mordit la lèvre d’anticipation. Sa bouche descendit dans son cou qu’il mordilla tendrement, sur une épaule mordorée et enfin sur le torse fin du jeune garçon. Les caresses et les baisers se firent plus pressants, plus fous et Zayn laissa échapper un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les doigts du châtain glissèrent jusqu’à l’élastique de son boxer. Il lui retira son dernier vêtement et le jeune lycéen se sentit pris au piège, tel une bête traquée sous le regard gourmand d’un chasseur. Une proie à la merci de Liam. Il chercha à se cacher, tentant vainement de recouvrir son corps avec un coin de drap. Il laissa son visage sortir de sous les couvertures, respirant l’air frais dans la pièce, cherchant à recouvrer ses sens. Le jeune homme était resté invisible, son large dos formant une bosse sous les pièces de tissus.

 

Zayn se mordit violemment le poignet en sentant les lèvres du châtain au creux de ses cuisses, remontant toujours un peu plus, ses doigts caressant distraitement ses jambes fines. Il en avait envie, il en crevait. Son membre lui était douloureusement dur depuis quelques minutes. Il s’était déjà laissé aller à ce plaisir-là, seul, dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, quand il avait découvert les secrets de son corps. Jamais il n’aurait supposé que Liam lui fasse du bien. Quand bien même, on lui avait appris que, s’il s’avérait qu’un jour il doive épouser un homme pour le bien de la famille, il aurait dû agir comme une véritable poupée de chiffon. Laissant son époux le martyriser aussi fort que son excitation le lui permettait, étouffant ses sanglots dans l’oreiller pour ne pas le déranger dans ses agissements. Il s’était attendu à de la douleur, de la brutalité, des hématomes si la peau de ses cuisses était serrée trop fort entre les doigts agiles. Mais rien de tout cela n’arriva. Jamais. Car Liam était différent des autres. Il était la douceur même. Ses gestes étaient mesurés, lents, euphoriques. Ses caresses étaient aériennes. Quelques vas-et-viens sur son membre, accompagnés de baisers fugaces et le métis se cambra brutalement, retenant un cri contre la paume de sa main. Le châtain réapparut, sortant sa tête des couvertures, les cheveux ébouriffés. Souriant affectueusement, le jeune lycéen caressa ses mèches, l’attirant vers lui pour l’embrasser. D’une main hésitante, il descendit sur le torse bien bâti de son aimé et frôla son membre imposant, lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Il continua ses caresses, prenant toujours plus d’assurance jusqu’à ce que Liam ne l’arrête d’un geste.

 

Le métis retomba sur les oreillers, ses yeux ambre ne quittant pas les moindres faits et gestes du châtain. Ce dernier étendit le bras, ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet dans la semi-clarté de la lampe. A tâtons, il fouilla silencieusement le bac de bois et le cœur de Zayn s’accéléra soudain en le voyant ramener un petit paquet argenté et une minuscule bouteille. Il entendit un déchirement lointain, un bourdonnement s’insinuant au creux de ses oreilles. La peur se propageait en lui, s’installant dans son estomac. Un furtif tremblement parcourut son corps entier. Il était nu, à la merci de l’étudiant qui avait retiré à son tour son dernier vêtement, s’appliquant le préservatif. Il avait ouvert le flacon et regardait le métis avec inquiétude. Ce dernier déglutit puis finit par acquiescer. Ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer, tout irait mieux ensuite. Le châtain lui écarta les jambes et il sentit un doigt froid à son intimité. Il inspira, cherchant à se détendre. Il était vierge de tout acte charnel, et malgré l’incroyable tendresse de Liam, il craignait la douleur déchirante qui s’insinuerait dans son corps entier.

 

Le châtain le prépara délicatement, s’arrêtant à la moindre grimace qui déformait ses traits. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps frêle et crispé de Zayn se détendit peu à peu et une sensation nouvelle s’insinua dans son ventre. Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bras de Liam. Sans s’en rendre compte, il se cambra légèrement mais la douce sensation disparut et il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il savait pourtant ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques instants. Son mari posa ses jambes de part en part de ses hanches et il se rapprocha de son visage, embrassant son front. Néanmoins, le métis n’avait plus peur. Il voulait simplement retrouver cette sensation, cette perte de contrôle qui le guettait, tout ce qui mettait ses sens en alerte, cambrant délicieusement son corps au moment propice.

 

Avec une délicatesse sans égal, le châtain s’initia lentement en lui et il ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer un cri. Tout était brutalement si différent. Une douleur déchirante rampa dans son corps entier, glissant dans ses muscles avec fracas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu’il s’agrippait, tremblant, aux larges épaules de Liam qui essayait de le rassurer par des caresses. Une perle salée roula sur sa joue mordorée, pareille à un diamant à la douce lueur de la lampe. Les lèvres pleines de son aimé se posèrent sur sa joue, récupérant ses larmes traîtresses. Il aurait tellement souhaité être fort, n’avoir jamais faibli dans cet acte qui scellait leur union éternelle.

 

Malgré la douleur qui ne faiblissait pas, le châtain commença de lents va-et-vient, ses doigts noués aux siens. Son souffle rauque se perdait dans le cou du jeune lycéen qui se sentait faiblir toujours plus. Pourtant, sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, le mal qui rongeait ses membres se volatilisa peu à peu, laissant un bien-être incandescent couler dans ses veines et revigorer son corps. Il croisa ses jambes derrière le dos de Liam, le tenant au plus près de lui. La sensation s’accroissait et il ferma les yeux, un gémissement s’échappa de sa bouche. Les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues, elles n’étaient plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Il s’agrippa encore plus au châtain, le plaisir vrillant son corps par saccades. Son souffle était saccadé, perdu. C’était donc cela, être en osmose avec quelqu’un, ne former plus qu’un avec lui. Il percevait le moindre tremblement des bras vigoureux de Liam, ses coups de reins erratiques et langoureux qui le transportaient ailleurs, au septième ciel. La sueur collait ses mèches sombres à son front, il la sentait couler au bas du dos de l’étudiant.

 

Un mouvement plus fort, plus brutal que les autres, lui fit crisper ses doigts et ses orteils, cambrant violemment son corps contre celui du châtain. Ivre de désir, il chercha ses lèvres pour s’y abreuver, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, serré dans ses bras. Il lâcha l’une de ses mains, la posant sur son membre pour quelques va-et-vient. Les derniers. L’assaut fut donné, il ferma ses paupières, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, le visage plongé dans le cou de Liam. Son corps retomba lourdement contre le matelas, le drap collant à son dos en sueur. Le châtain lui embrassa le cou, son nez glissant contre sa joue avant de se retirer doucement et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et il passa un bras las sur son visage fatigué. Leurs ébats avaient réchauffé les draps, les humidifiant un peu plus par leurs mouvements, par leurs embrassades et leurs caresses. Et le temps caniculaire de juin n’avait rien arrangé. Le jeune homme soupira et passa un bras sur le ventre découvert du métis, dont la respiration se faisait toujours sifflante et désordonnée.

 

**\- On aurait dû se marier en janvier.**

 

Zayn étouffa son rire dans l’oreiller, ses cheveux cachant ses iris ambre. Du bout des doigts, Liam lui dégagea le front, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

 

**\- Je t’aime.**

 

Prononcés du bout des lèvres, presque imperceptibles dus au manque de souffle, les mots eurent un impact dévastateur sur le jeune lycéen. Son sourire s’agrandit et il se lova contre le châtain malgré la chaleur omniprésente dans la pièce et sur leurs peaux. Il posa sa main cuivrée sur le torse légèrement hâlé de Liam, faisant courir ses doigts sur son épiderme. Il les glissa jusqu’à son ventre, posant sa joue tout contre sa poitrine. Il baissa ses paupières, tombant peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil.

 

**\- Je t’aime.**

 

Liam ferma ses yeux à son tour, souriant aux derniers mots prononcés par le métis. Sa main descendit jusqu’aux cheveux sombres de Zayn qu’il caressa distraitement. Son index frôla la boucle en argent qui pendait à son oreille et il lui embrassa la tempe, jusqu’à laisser retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller. La respiration du cadet des Malik se fit plus régulière alors qu’il s’endormait peu à peu, bercé par les battements maintenant lents et mesurés du cœur de son bien-aimé.


	19. Acte 2 - Chapitre 1 - 1ère partie

Journée en amoureux.

__

**_L’amour est la seule passion qui ne souffre ni passé ni avenir._ **

_(Honoré de Balzac)_

 

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Zayn. Ses rayons chauds s’étaient faufilés entre les lourdes tentures mal fermées et s’étaient posés sur son visage endormi. Le métis fronça les sourcils, gardant obstinément ses paupières baissées. Sous sa joue, il sentait la chaleur du corps encore endormi de Liam. Le châtain le gardait serré contre lui, les battements de son cœur aussi réguliers que sa respiration calme et apaisée. Le jeune lycéen entrouvrit un œil, posant sa main devant son visage pour se cacher des rayons brûlants.

 

Quelques minutes après s’être habitué à la luminosité du jour, Zayn bougea un peu. Il se redressa lentement, grimaçant à la légère douleur qui était apparue au bas de ses reins. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand ses iris ambre se posèrent sur les yeux encore clos de son mari. Sa main mordorée se promena sur la poitrine hâlée et musclée, retraçant les contours, dessinant des formes abstraites du bout des doigts. Son menton appuyé dans la paume de son autre main, il ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant de grimper sur Liam, s’allongeant de tout son long sur son corps massif. Il frotta son nez au sien, éclatant de rire quand le châtain fronça ses sourcils, clignant des yeux pour se réveiller.

 

La première image qui entra dans son champ de vision fut le visage souriant de Zayn, son alliance pendue à son cou par une fine chaîne. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, remontant son bras sur la taille du métis. Il remarqua alors le poids étrange qui le clouait sur le matelas.

 

**\- Bébé, je conçois que mon corps est confortable, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es allongé sur moi alors que nous sommes tous les deux nus ?**

 

Le jeune lycéen vira soudain au rouge pivoine et descendit maladroitement pour se cacher sous les draps. En riant, Liam s’y faufila à son tour et le serra contre lui, tandis que le métis se débattait gentiment.

 

**\- Hm, je te taquine, bébé.**

**\- Arrête, tu me chatouilles.**

 

Le châtain avait descendu ses lèvres sur son cou et parsemait sa peau de petits baisers. Entre deux légères étreintes, il posa son menton sur le torse maigre de Zayn et le regarda tendrement dans les yeux.

 

**\- Il n’y a qu’une salle de bain chez toi ?**

**\- Une seule, très grande. A l’autre bout de la maison.**

**\- Habille-toi, on va partir. Et prend des vêtements de rechange.**

 

Le jeune étudiant laissa son amant se préparer. D’une main, il se vêtit à son tour, vérifiant l’heure sur son portable.

 

**\- On peut aller chez moi. Ma mère est sortie pour la journée.**

**\- Et ton père ?**

**\- Oh, mon père…**

 

Le visage de Liam s’assombrit quelque peu.

 

**\- Il est en déplacement. En Australie pour encore plusieurs mois.**

**\- Ah…**

 

Conscient de l’atmosphère pesante qui était en train de se créer, habillé, des vêtements propres pliés sous le bras, le métis s’approcha de lui et se colla contre son torse, un bras serré dans son dos. Le châtain sourit et lui embrassa le haut du crâne, caressant ses mèches sombres.

 

A tâtons, ils sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent doucement dans le couloir, descendirent lentement les escaliers qui menaient au derrière de la maison et sortirent au grand air, non sans avoir laissé un mot sous la porte de Selma indiquant où ils se trouvaient.

 

•

 

**\- Tu m’expliques ce qu’on va faire ?**

**\- Prendre un bain pour nous remettre de la nuit passée.**

**\- Chacun notre tour ?**

**\- Tu rigoles, la baignoire est immense. Bien assez pour nous deux.**

**\- On va prendre un bain… ensemble ?**

 

•

 

L’eau était limpide et parfumée. Calé contre le torse de son mari, Zayn traçait de longues lignes rondes du bout de son index. La mousse tournoyait autour d’eux. Liam lui embrassait les épaules, finissant par poser son menton sur l’une d’elles. Il le tint serré contre lui quelques minutes puis attrapa son gel douche et commença à lui frotter le dos.

 

**\- On ne va pas moisir éternellement ici.**

**\- Où comptes-tu m’emmener ?**

 

Le jeune lycéen haussa un sourcil de surprise mais le châtain lui sourit simplement.

 

**\- Ah ah, c’est une surprise. Je t’emmène dans un endroit que personne ne connait à part moi.**

 

Zayn se retourna tout à fait.

 

**\- Tu me savonnes les cheveux ?**

**\- Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes, Li… ?**

 

L’étudiant se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa doucement. Sa voix ne fut plus qu’un murmure légèrement caché par le clapotis des gouttes qui tombaient du pommeau à la baignoire.

 

**\- Ce sera un secret entre toi et moi. Et personne ne viendra jamais nous chercher là-bas. On y sera bien tous les deux. Tellement bien.**

**\- C’est un joli endroit ?**

**\- Un magnifique endroit. Tu sais quoi ? De cet endroit, on surplombe le quartier Vérone.**

**\- En effet, ça doit être… merveilleux à voir. Je suis sûr que j’aimerai.**

**\- Je l’espère…**

 

Le métis attrapa un flacon de shampoing et se retourna tout à fait, face à Liam, pour lui laver les cheveux.

 

**\- J’aime bien tes cheveux, ils sont beaux. Avec des reflets. Les miens sont simplement noirs…**

**\- Ah bon ? Moi, j’adore les tiens.**

 

•

 

**\- Tu as une guitare ?**

**\- C’est celle de Niall, il me l’a laissé, la dernière fois qu’il est venu. Pourquoi, tu joues ?**

**\- Un peu.**

**\- Un peu beaucoup, plutôt.**

**\- Plutôt, oui.**

**\- Tu me joueras un morceau ?**

**\- Avec plaisir.**

 

•

 

**\- Tu vois, avant, j’avais peur que mon père ne m’en veuille parce que je préférais les garçons. Et puis, avant que je te rencontre, il m’a annoncé vouloir me marier à un homme de grande influence. Mais je t’ai toi, maintenant et c’est merveilleux.**

 

•

 

Le parapet en ruines surplombait le quartier d’une bonne hauteur. Si Liam connaissait cet endroit et s’accouda tout naturellement au petit muret en bois, Zayn resta saisi devant la beauté des lieux. Un grand chêne offrait toute l’ombre possible et, après avoir jeté un regard aux toits du quartier inondés de soleil, il se laissa choir dans l’herbe verte et haute. Certains endroits étaient brûlés par les rayons ardents de l’astre solaire, mais, en soi, la nature restait maîtresse de l’endroit, étendant sa magnificence jusqu’au petit escalier de pierres, à demi-démoli, caché par des ronces et des branches diverses qui permettait d’accéder discrètement à cette terrasse moitié-naturelle, moitié-médiévale.

 

Le châtain délaissa son point de vue pour s’allonger à côté du lycéen. Le métis fixait le coin de ciel bleu que lui laissait voir les longues branches du chêne, agrémenté de quelques nuages blancs. Liam suivit son regard.

 

**\- Enfants, mon frère et moi, on s’allongeait dans notre jardin, au milieu des fleurs de Maman et on essayait de deviner les formes des nuages. J’étais très doué à ce jeu. Et puis on restait silencieux, s’imaginant être des anges prêts à rejoindre le ciel, nos ailes se déployant lentement dans nos dos.**

**\- Des anges à la peau cuivrée…**

 

Le châtain se redressa sur un coude et, de ses longs doigts fins, caressa la pommette anguleuse de Zayn qu’il pouvait toucher.

 

**\- Mon ange à la peau cuivrée…**

**\- C’est toi l’ange.**

**\- Ah ?**

 

Il se décala et se rallongea, posant sa tête sur le ventre du jeune lycéen. Le métis passa une main dans ses mèches châtaines.

 

**\- Tu as une drôle de conception des anges. Chez toi, ils ont la peau cuivrée et ils valent mon caractère.**

**\- C’est bien d’imaginer quelque chose de différent de tout ce qu’on veut nous faire croire, tu ne penses pas ?**

**\- J’aime ta façon d’imaginer les choses.**

 

Liam se redressa et chût dans l’herbe, emportant Zayn dans son élan. Ils se prirent à rire quelques minutes avant de chercher leurs lèvres, s’embrassant à en perdre le souffle. Une main baladeuse du châtain se faufila sous le tee-shirt neuf du jeune homme et il échappa un soupir contre sa bouche.

 

Mais le portable de Liam vibra deux fois à ce moment-là et ils se séparèrent, le métis rougissant, son mari soupirant. Agacé d’être dérangé pendant un moment pareil, il fit défiler les messages reçus rapidement, sa fureur grandissant un peu plus.

 

_\- Louis -_

_Je viens de voir Styles dans un état proche de la folie. Il faut qu’on se parle. Maintenant._

 

_\- Niall -_

_Mec, une rumeur circule à ton sujet dans le quartier depuis ce matin. J’espère sincèrement que ç’en est une, infondée, comme d’habitude. Rejoins-nous à notre banc, à la frontière. Fais vite._


	20. Acte 2 - Chapitre 1 - 2nde partie

La douleur de la vérité.  


 

**_Mais toi qui vis comme un ange, toi que rien ne dérange, tu crois que tout s’arrange mais la vie un jour se venge._ **

_(On dit dans la rue, Mercutio, Benvolio et Roméo)_

 

Zayn déposa ses affaires sales au pied de son lit. Liam l’avait raccompagné en passant derrière sa maison, puis s’était éclipsé à une vitesse éclair, prenant à peine le temps de l’embrasser, ses pensées tournées ailleurs. Le métis tomba sur son matelas, les bras en croix, soupirant doucement. Lui qui pensait passer une merveilleuse journée dans la continuité de la belle nuit que lui avait offert son amoureux et mari, voilà que les choses se corsaient à leurs désavantages. Ces messages des deux amis du châtain n’auguraient rien de bon, il le pressentait.

 

Il tenta de réfréner les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Impossible ; la peur s’insinuait partout, il la sentait, elle lui collait à la peau. Sans Liam, il se pensait sans protection, sans carapace, sans défense. Il lui fallait la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés pour aller bien. L’homme qui les avait mariés la veille avait raison dans ses propos : il leur fallait partir, quitter rapidement cet endroit. Ce Gil en avait parlé à Selma quand il pensait que les deux jeunes gens ne l’écoutaient pas. L’air ici devenait vicié, rempli de haine et leur mariage n’apporterait pas que des jours heureux et un bonheur inconditionnel.

 

Déjà, du haut de ses seize années, il sentait la mort qui suintait à travers les murs. Elle était toute proche, telle une araignée sur sa toile, prête à fondre sur sa proie sans défense, insecte gigotant et impuissant. Elle était là, à quelques mètres, prête à bondir, prête à s’emparer de quelques vies pour calmer sa soif. Et Zayn était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher son sort de prendre vie.

 

•

 

Les mains dans les poches, Liam s’approcha du banc où s’étaient installés Louis et Niall. Le mécheux fumait, confortablement assis, contrastant fortement avec l’attitude de l’Irlandais. Ce dernier tournait en rond, le visage rongé par l’inquiétude. Quand il vit le châtain arriver, il s’élança vers lui.

 

**\- Enfin, te voilà !**

**\- J’avais des choses à faire.**

**\- Comme raccompagner ton mari ?**

 

L’étudiant se tourna vers Louis qui le toisait du dossier de son banc, sa cigarette négligemment jetée au sol en train de finir de se consumer. Ils se fixèrent ainsi comme deux chiens de faïence, alors que le blond leur tournait autour, cherchant à calmer les esprits.

 

**\- Tu ne dis rien, Liam ? Alors, c’est vrai ? Ce qu’on dit dans les rues, c’est vrai ? Tu as épousé le cadet Malik hier soir ? Tu as épousé Zayn Malik, qui n’est même pas majeur ? Seize ans, bon sang, il a seize ans, tu te rends compte de ta connerie ?**

**\- Épouser Zayn n’est pas une connerie. C’est…**

**\- … un acte d’amour ? Mais est-ce que tu as juste conscience du bordel que vous avez créé tous les deux, en liant vos vies ? Ce n’est pas toi qui as croisé Styles dans un sale état. Tu sais ce qu’il faisait cette nuit, pendant que ton Zayn se donnait à toi ? Il cuvait en regardant son balcon. Tu peux penser que ce n’est qu’un sale voyeur, mais moi, je vais te le dire : ce mec est totalement fou de ton « mari ». Totalement. Et tu sais quoi ? La rumeur s’est propagée si rapidement qu’il ne s’était pas encore remis de sa gueule de bois quand il l’a appris. Il en avait la quasi-certitude. Il était comme dingue quand il vous a vu sortir de chez les Malik en vous tenant la main. Liam, ce mec est bouffé par la haine. A l’heure qu’il est, il te cherche. Et s’il te trouve, il te tue. Tu entends ça ? Il n’hésitera pas à se servir du canif qu’il se trimballe tous les jours avec lui. Il te tuera, Liam. Parce que tu lui as volé la personne qu’il convoitait depuis des années.**

**\- « Convoitait » ? Zayn n’est pas un trophée.**

**\- Attendez encore et mariez-vous dans quelques années, quand il sera majeur.**

 

Le châtain se retourna avec effroi vers Niall.

 

**\- Mais… je croyais que tu me soutiendrais.**

 

L’Irlandais haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur le sol de goudron.

 

**\- Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusqu’au mariage, je m’attendais… à une simple amourette de passage, un jeu de l’interdit.**

**\- Tu savais bien que ce n’était pas que ça.**

**\- Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi fort qu’avec Rose.**

**\- C’est même encore plus fort qu’avec Rose. Il compte bien plus qu’elle à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas le perdre, et je ne veux pas vous perdre non plus.**

**\- Tu délires, Liam. Sincèrement. Qu’est-ce qui te rends comme ça ?**

**\- L’amour.**

 

Liam se retourna vers le blond.

 

**\- Et je sais que tu me comprends. Si je prononce ce prénom qui commence par un « A » tu vas me comprendre.**

**\- De quoi parle-t-il ?**

 

Louis se retourna à son tour, suspicieux. Mais Niall ne se laissa pas démonter.

 

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Tu nies être amoureux de cette personne ? Tu nies l’aimer autant que j’aime Zayn ?**

 

Le mécheux sortit une nouvelle cigarette qu’il coinça entre ses lèvres.

 

**\- Ce mariage n’est, de toute façon, pas valable aux yeux de la loi.**

**\- Il l’est.**

 

Liam fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras.

 

**\- C’est un ancien prêtre qui nous a mariés. Nous avons signé des papiers officiels, Zayn avait un chaperon, comme le voulait les traditions de sa famille et il était encore vierge la nuit dernière… Tu veux que je continue mon argumentation en dévoilant ma vie intime ou ça te suffit amplement ?**

 

Louis lâcha le cylindre au sol sans l’avoir allumé.

 

**\- Ça te perdra. Toute cette histoire te perdra.**

**\- Nous ne nous éterniserons pas ici de toute façon. La nuit prochaine, je l’emmène avec moi et nous quitterons ce quartier malsain.**

**\- Alors, c’est ainsi… Vous allez partir. Engendrer toujours plus de haine avec votre départ. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des victimes collatérales que vous laisserez dans votre sillage.**

**\- Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités. Zayn et moi n’avons pas choisi de tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre.**

 

« C’est la fatalité », pensa Louis. Il retint les phrases mauvaises qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue et se tut. Le châtain sembla hésiter un moment. Enfin, il se détourna tout à fait de ses meilleurs amis.

 

**\- Ce que tu as sous ton tee-shirt et qui brille, c’est ton alliance, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

Liam hocha la tête. Le mécheux ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ses doigts posés sur ses tempes. Il rouvrit ses paupières, se tourna vers Niall.

 

**\- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider à partir. Tu es notre ami, et ton bonheur compte bien plus que les nôtres.**

 

•

 

**\- Je la sens, elle est toute proche.**

 

Louis s’alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Au même instant, quelques rues plus loin, Harry jetait son mégot éteint à ses pieds.

 

**\- La mort. Elle arrive.**

 

La partie s’était déjà trop éternisée. Deux pions étaient prêts à tomber pour leurs rois.


	21. Acte 2 - Chapitre 2

Désir de vengeance.  


 

**_Ne me parlez pas d’honneur, c’est par amour que les hommes meurent._ **

_(C’est le jour, Tybalt)_

 

Boire pour oublier. Arrêter d’exister durant de longues heures, assis sur ce même banc. Et la chambre faiblement éclairée qui lui renvoyait des ombres floues qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu voir dans son état normal. Les pupilles dilatées par l’alcool, les mains tremblantes, Harry n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Une épave à la dérive. Un pauvre type qui s’était soûlé pour effacer ces images de sa mémoire. Un écorché vif qui cherchait vengeance.

 

La vodka se dissipait dans ses veines, son corps lourd et son esprit embrumé retrouvaient de leur légèreté, par à-coups furtifs. Le bouclé secoua la tête, se frotta les yeux, indécis. Il n’avait pourtant pas rêvé. Tout cet acharnement à vouloir plaire aux Malik pour que Zayn lui passe sous le nez, emmené loin de lui par le pire ennemi de la famille. Tous ses plans de conquête réduits à néant. Surveiller le jeune métis comme la prunelle de ses yeux pour le voir enlevé par ce Payne qui se croyait tout permis. La rage brûlait dans son corps, prête à le faire exploser. Il contenait sa colère, pourtant. Il voulait réclamer cette vengeance qu’il désirait depuis des mois. Depuis des années. Depuis son premier affront avec le châtain et ses deux meilleurs amis.

 

Harry serra les poings, la gorge sèche. Encore pris dans sa gueule de bois, il avait vu son amour perdu s’éclipser de chez lui, sa main prise dans celle de son… mari. D’un geste fou, il fracassa sa bouteille vide contre un mur, laissant exploser ses émotions et sa violence aveuglante. Ce n’était pas juste. Ce n’était pas à ce Turner, ce n’était pas à Payne d’épouser Zayn. C’était à lui. Il se l’était promis.

 

Il le savait pourtant. Il n’aurait jamais pu épouser le jeune frère de Salim. Styles n’avait ni la fortune, ni le rang qui lui permettait d’accéder aux privilèges des gens bien nés. Il en était réduit à lier contact avec l’aîné des Malik pour se rapprocher de la famille, tenter de se faire entendre alors qu’il n’était qu’un pion sans intérêt.

 

Et cette conclusion le révoltait autant qu’elle le blessait cruellement, enfonçant sa lame acérée dans sa chair meurtrie.

 

•

 

Le bouclé déambulait dans les ruelles, les vêtements froissés, s’agrippant au mur. Il avait passé la nuit dehors et personne ne s’en était inquiété. De toute façon, il n’avait toujours été qu’un poids pour sa propre famille. Ses parents étaient habitués à le voir déserter la maison pour un certain temps. Ils se fichaient éperdument de lui. Il n’avait pas été un enfant désiré, et il était majeur désormais, alors, à quoi bon s’occuper de lui ?

 

Harry s’appuya contre une porte en bois, le souffle court. Le front couvert de sueur, les jambes flageolantes, il passa une main dans ses boucles désordonnées, ses iris émeraude voltigeant dans tous les sens.

 

**\- Harry ?**

 

Ah, Jamie. Il tombait décidément bien, celui-là. Le jeune homme s’accrocha à l’épaule du blond qui le regardait, passablement ahuri de son état.

 

**\- Je te ramène chez toi ?**

**\- Non, il faut…**

 

Marks fronça les sourcils en sentant les effluves d’alcool. Il aida son ami à s’asseoir au sol, le dos appuyé contre une cloison de pierres et resta là, debout, à le fixer de ses grands yeux gris. Sans le quitter des yeux, il attrapa le ruban qui pendait entre ses mèches couleur blés et rattacha sommairement ses longs cheveux.

 

**\- Tu te fais beau pour qui, Marks ? C’est une fille du côté des Payne, c’est ça ?**

**\- Ne sois pas idiot, personne ne m’intéresse. J’arrange mes cheveux avant que ce ne soit un véritable bordel. Et tu devrais en faire autant.**

**\- Arranger mes cheveux ?**

**\- Arranger ton apparence. Tu as vu l’état dans lequel tu es.**

 

Styles baissa les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Puis il entreprit de se redresser mais tituba, manquant tomber à la renverse. Jamie le rattrapa in extremis. Il le força à se rasseoir, modérant ses émotions, avant de soudain exploser.

 

**\- Bon sang, regarde-toi ! Une véritable loque ! Comment veux-tu ensuite te faire accepter de la famille de Zayn ?**

**\- Mais c’est trop tard…**

 

La voix du bouclé se brisa. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge et il crut qu’il allait éclater, pleurer devant son seul véritable ami devant lequel il s’était toujours montré si froid.

 

**\- Liam l’a eu. Liam l’a embrassé. Il l’a touché. Il l’a sali. Je le déteste. Je le hais.**

 

Harry se releva soudain, mû par un nouveau désir.

 

**\- Je veux le tuer.**

 

Et Jamie prit peur.

 

**\- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?**

**\- Et comme ça, je récupèrerai Zayn…**

**\- Tu ne récupèreras rien du tout. C’est ce Turner dont les Malik font tant d’éloges qui l’enlèvera. Et tu rendras Zayn plus malheureux que tu ne le crois.**

 

Le bouclé se tourna vers lui.

 

**\- Ecoute-moi, Harry. Rentre chez toi et…**

**\- Laisse-moi. Tu n’es qu’un lâche. Laisse-moi, je m’en chargerai tout seul. Je le cherche depuis ce matin et je l’aurai. J’aurai ma vengeance.**

**\- S’il te plaît, ne te lance pas dans une entreprise qui courra à ta perte.**

 

Le jeune homme s’approcha encore un peu. Ses pupilles vertes croisèrent les prunelles grises du blond qui recula légèrement, apeuré par son comportement.

 

**\- Liam n’avait pas le droit de le toucher. Je le tuerai de mes propres mains plutôt que de les voir heureux tous les deux.**

**\- Zayn t’en voudra…**

**\- Je me contrefous que Zayn m’en veuille. Il m’a fait trop souffrir pour que je lui offre une once de pitié et préserve son cher et tendre mari. Son ennemi de toujours qu’il a laissé impunément entrer dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, dans son lit.**

**\- Tu iras en prison…**

**\- La prison me sera toujours mieux que ce quartier rongé jusqu’à la moelle. La haine et la mort sont partout. Je tuerai Liam, tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis.**

 

•

 

Jamie ne l’avait pas suivi. Il avait peut-être déjà prévenu la police de sa folie. Mais Harry s’en fichait éperdument. La rage écumait ses traits et il se dirigeait sans faillir vers cette frontière invisible qui séparait les deux familles dans le quartier. Comme par miracle, Louis y cheminait, les traits soucieux. Il releva les yeux, brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. L’azur et l’émeraude se foudroyèrent.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ?**

 

Le bouclé ne laissa rien transparaître. Ni de sa colère, ni de ses larmes de désespoir, ni de son sourire vengeur. Il prit un air sérieux et calme.

 

**\- Je souhaite parler à Liam. Simplement lui parler.**

 

Et, en disant cela, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Louis, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts frôlèrent le manche du canif dont il ne se séparait jamais. La bataille pouvait commencer.


	22. Acte 2 - Chapitre 3

Confrontation.

 

**_Vivre, vivre c’est se battre. La vie n’est pas un théâtre._ **

_(Le duel, Mercutio et Tybalt)_

 

Louis jeta un coup d’œil au bouclé qui le suivait. La rue qu’ils avaient empruntée n’était pas bien grande. Il le conduisait tout droit derrière la maison des Payne, dans une petite cour à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Harry semblait pris d’un besoin violent de parler, de cracher sa haine certaine, mais rien ne semblait venir, aucun mot ne passa le barrage de ses lèvres closes et serrées. Il était venu seul, le mécheux s’en étonnait encore. Habituellement, Jamie l’accompagnait toujours. Mais pas là, pas cette fois.

 

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, s’approchant toujours plus près, s’enfonçant dans le territoire de la famille du châtain. Le jeune Styles s’arrêta soudain, les yeux révulsés par la rage. Il n’irait pas plus loin. Il n’était pas un maudit pion qui écouterait tout ce qu’on lui dirait.

 

**\- Tomlinson, dis-lui de venir ici. Maintenant. Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus.**

 

Louis se retourna, surpris, apercevant l’éclat changeant dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, lui glaçant le sang quand il aperçut la lame brillante qui dépassait de la poche du bouclé. Il acquiesça, soudain muet par sa découverte. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire venir Liam. Si le châtain apparaissait dans le champ de vision d’Harry, sa vie serait en danger. Styles semblait déterminé, mû par un désir de vengeance qu’il avait gardé trop longtemps enfoui en lui.

 

Alors, le mécheux prit le risque le plus grand : la provocation. Il se força à sourire, s’approcha lentement de son pire ennemi.

 

**\- Je ne l’appellerai pas. Tu le tuerais…**

**\- Ce que j’ai l’intention de faire ne te regarde pas.**

**\- Allons, arrête-toi, maintenant. Faut te faire soigner, Styles.**

 

Le bouclé vit rouge.

 

**\- Tu n’as pas à me donner d’ordre ! Tu n’es pas mon père, tu n’es pas Yanis Malik, tu n’es rien !**

**\- Mais moi, personne ne me commande ! Alors que toi… toi, tu vis pour les honneurs, tu vis pour ta fierté...**

 

Ils tournaient en rond désormais, se jaugeant du regard à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient à l’autre bout de leur cercle imaginaire. De leur cercle mortel.

 

**\- Tu es amoureux de Zayn…**

**\- Ne parle pas de lui ! Je te l’interdis, je t’interdis de le souiller en prononçant son nom !**

**\- Mais c’est trop tard. Trop. Tard. Liam l’a déjà eu. Tu n’intéresses pas Zayn, Styles, tu n’es qu’une ombre dans sa vie, un pion qui sert son père et son frère, un jouet qu’on jette à la première occasion… Cela m’étonne, d’ailleurs, qu’ils ne t’aient toujours pas jeté. Tu ne sers à rien depuis tellement longtemps. Tu engendres la haine, et c’est tout. Bien piètre performance.**

**\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ou j’te crève !**

 

Harry sortit son poing fermé de sa poche de jean et Louis aperçut le canif dans sa main. L’éclat de sa lame le rendait encore plus menaçant. Imperceptiblement, il se recula.

 

**\- Harry, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.**

 

C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom. Il en fut surpris lui-même et le bouclé s’arrêta brutalement, abasourdi.

 

**\- Je n’ai plus rien à regretter.**

**\- Tu peux encore faire le choix de vivre libre.**

 

Harry baissa les yeux, esquissant un sourire triste.

 

**\- A quoi cela me servirait ? Tu peux me le dire ? J’ai perdu la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux, la seule pour qui j’étais prêt à soulever des montagnes.**

**\- Mais tu trouveras bien quelqu’un d’autre, non ? Tu as à peine atteint le quart de ta vie…**

**\- Que vaut une vie quand votre pire ennemi vous a arraché la seule chose qui vous rendait heureux ? L’amour de Zayn comptait tellement pour moi. Et Liam…**

 

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche de son canif. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du mécheux. Ses iris émeraude étaient emplis de larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, desserra peu à peu son emprise. Son adversaire s’approcha lentement de lui.

 

**\- Tu peux encore renoncer.**

 

Louis glissa sa main sur la sienne, cherchant à lui retirer son canif en douceur. Le bouclé ne réagissait pas, les yeux dans le vague. Quand, soudain, son expression changea. Les perles salées dans ses yeux disparurent et la rage revint hanter son être entier.

Le mécheux suivit son regard et son cœur eut un raté.

 

**\- Oh non…**

 

Liam venait de sortir de chez lui, accompagné de Niall. Le châtain paraissait ailleurs et ne se rendit pas compte des deux jeunes hommes qui le dévisageaient, l’un hargneux, l’autre inquiet. Ce fut son meilleur ami qui l’arrêta, une main sur son torse, haussant un sourcil de surprise en voyant Harry si loin dans leur territoire.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**\- J’viens parler à Liam.**

 

Le concerné tourna ses iris noisette vers lui, la mâchoire contractée.

 

**\- Me parler ? A quel sujet ?**

**\- Tu m’as volé Zayn.**

 

Le jeune Payne soupira.

 

**\- Arrête avec ça, je ne t’ai pas volé Zayn. Nous sommes tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre, où est le mal dans tout ça ?**

**\- Je voudrais que tu t’excuses.**

**\- M’excuser ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour m’avoir volé ma vie. La seule flamme qui me tenait encore, si proche du précipice de la folie.**

 

Liam secoua la tête.

 

**\- Tu dois voir quelqu’un, Harry, je suis sûr que c’est la meilleure solution.**

**\- Je ne suis pas malade, juste amoureux.**

**\- Et je le suis aussi. D’ailleurs, cet endroit est trop vicié pour y vivre convenablement. Dans une semaine, je quitte Londres, et j’emmène Zayn avec moi.**

**\- Tu vas me l’enlever ?!**

 

La vue du bouclé était brouillée par les larmes. Il se ressaisit pourtant, essuyant ses joues d’un geste rageur. Puis ces gestes retrouvèrent tout leur précis. Ses doigts enroulés autour de son canif, il se jeta avec l’énergie du désespoir sur le châtain. Tout, plutôt que de savoir son amour perdu loin de lui. La prison ne lui faisait pas peur. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Lui, l’écorché vif qui avait si bien servi, oiseau perdu dans l’immensité de ce monde dégradant, prenait enfin son envol. Prenait enfin une décision. Mortelle.

 

**\- NON !**

 

La lame s’enfonça dans la chair et il s’en délecta.

 

Mais Liam n’était pas blessé.

 

Quand Harry releva la tête, il aperçut deux prunelles azur qui le fixaient, effarées. Il se recula, emportant avec lui l’objet meurtrier, les yeux écarquillés. Son dos heurta un mur et il glissa au sol.

 

Louis porta ses mains à son flanc ensanglanté, plié en deux par la douleur diffuse. Grimaçant, il manqua tomber mais la poigne de fer de Niall le retint à temps. L’Irlandais passa ses mains sous ses bras, cherchant à l’aider par n’importe quel moyen. Il appela au secours en hurlant, se retourna vers le châtain qui restait figé devant l’horreur du spectacle. Le blond aida son ami à s’allonger, une main compressée sur sa plaie rougeoyante. La blessure était grave, et elle saignait sans discontinuer. Il fallait qu’il prévienne une ambulance, quelqu’un qui pouvait sauver Louis.

 

Mais c’était déjà trop tard. La mort rôdait déjà sur son corps affaibli, prête à l’emporter dans ses griffes.


	23. Acte 2 - Chapitre 4

Agonies.

 

**_Je meurs pour que tu vives, mais tu ne vivras pas. Je passe sur l'autre rive, je t'attendrai là-bas._ **

_(La mort de Mercutio)_

 

Louis n’avait jamais pensé mourir si jeune. Il aimait vivre, respirer, rire, voir le monde à sa manière. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé que la haine puisse détruire sa vie. Jamais. Mais quand la lame s’enfonça dans son flanc, quand il croisa le regard émeraude de son pire ennemi, il se sentit partir. C’était fini. La plaie rougeoyante sur son côté ne tarissait pas. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait chaud et froid à la fois.

 

Le mécheux avait voulu protéger Liam. Il avait pris le coup à sa place. Il sentit qu’on le rattrapait. Un bourdonnement continu se propageait dans ses oreilles, il ne percevait plus rien, ses doigts comprimés sur sa blessure. Niall l’aida à s’allonger sur le sol dur, si dur et froid. A travers ses larmes de douleur, il crut distinguer son agresseur tomber à son tour, halluciné. Et puis le châtain s’écroula à son tour, à genoux, près de lui, sanglotant. L’Irlandais lui demandait de tenir bon, qu’il allait appeler les secours, que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il s’en sortirait.

 

Louis le savait pertinemment. Il ne s’en sortirait pas. La plaie était profonde, la lame du canif avait peut-être touchée un organe vital, il n’en savait rien. Sa seule certitude était qu’il se vidait lentement de son sang, en grande quantité. Il mourrait comme un imbécile, au milieu d’une courette, dans une flaque pourpre. Le liquide chaud suintait de sa chemise, et comme cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Il grimaça, ses mains toujours au même endroit.

 

Le jeune homme toussota. De l’air, il lui fallait de l’air. L’une de ses mains, tremblante, s’accrocha au tee-shirt de Liam. Il tira sur le tissu, le châtain se baissa enfin, à quelques centimètres de son visage. La voix du mécheux était si faible, si basse. Mourante.

 

**\- Li… je vais… mourir…**

**\- Ne dis pas ça, Louis, je refuse !**

**\- Arrête…**

 

Il faillit s’étouffer, se raccrocha au mince filet d’air qu’il pouvait encore sentir dans ses poumons agonisants.

 

**\- Je le… sais… je… sens… c’est fi… fini… Liam, je… veux… toi et… Zayn… partiez… loin… Li… emmène… quittez… ce quart… quartier… Heureux… Soy… soyez heureux…**

 

Un spasme traversa son corps entier et l’une des larmes de son ami tomba sur sa propre joue. Un sanglot traversa sa poitrine déchirée par la douleur.

 

**\- Li… J’ai… peur… mourir… veux… pas… Reste… moi…**

**\- Je reste avec toi, Louis. Je reste avec toi. Jusqu’à la fin. On s’en sortira, tu… tout va aller mieux.**

 

Les yeux humides, Louis secoua doucement la tête. C’était la fin, inexorablement. Son corps paraissait déjà moins lourd. Il aperçut Niall se pencher à son tour vers lui. L’ambulance allait arriver, il fallait tenir, il fallait… Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine et un dernier souffle, faible, si faible, s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Dans un dernier effort surhumain, il chuchota à ses deux meilleurs amis un dernier mot.

 

**\- Pardon.**

 

Alors, ses traits se détendirent et il ferma les yeux, soudain serein. Apaisé. N’eut-ce était la plaie rougeoyante sur son flanc, on aurait pu croire qu’il dormait. Son membres ne tressautaient plus, son corps devenait froid et pâle, tellement pâle. Liam éclata de nouveau en sanglot, s’accrochant à lui.

 

**\- Louis, ne me laisse pas. Je t’en supplie. Reviens, s’il te plaît. Reviens…**

 

L’Irlandais pleurait en silence. Et Harry…

 

Une larme roula sur la joue du bouclé. Il n’avait pas voulu le tuer. Le mécheux n’avait pas mérité cela. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable du moindre geste, le poing crispé sur son arme. Partir, il voulait partir. S’enfuir, vite. Mais à quoi bon ? Il avait osé dire à Jamie que sa vie en prison valait mieux que celle qu’il supportait, sous les fenêtres de Zayn, pendant que le métis dormait contre Liam.

 

Et la rage s’empara du châtain quand il vit que le bouclé commençait à se relever, prêt à déguerpir. Le désir de vengeance bouillonnait dans ses veines. Lui qui avait toujours été si pacifique se transformait en machine à tuer. Il voulait le frapper, encore et encore, lui rendre le double de la douleur qu’avait supporté Louis pendant son agonie. Il voulait le crever, sentir ses os craquer sous ses mains. Voir son sang tâcher les murs, mais… Au lieu de cela, au lieu de laisser la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison, Liam ne bougea pas.

 

Puis il s’approcha, lentement, et tendit la main, tremblant sous la rage contenue.

 

**\- Donne-moi ce canif.**

 

Harry aurait pu l’écouter. Il aurait dû l’écouter. Au lieu de cela, il s’enferra dans son trou, il refusa tout net. Non, Payne n’aurait pas ce plaisir de récupérer son arme. Et il était si proche, Niall était encore près du corps de Louis, alors… Il avait toutes ses chances. Malgré son ébranlement, malgré son coup manqué, le bouclé avait encore soif de vengeance. Il s’était juré de tuer Liam, de sentir son sang sur ses mains, il s’y tiendrait.

 

Il s’élança, la poigne de fer du châtain intercepta trop tôt son geste. Il para, se débattit comme un forcené. Et le jeune homme essayait vainement de le rappeler à la raison. « Arrête. » Et lui, avait-il seulement arrêté son jeu malsain ? Avait-il seulement arrêté de tourner autour de Zayn quand il avait su qu’il était ennemi de sa propre famille ? Non, il avait continué, il s’était battu, il l’avait gagné. Il avait gagné l’amour du jeune lycéen et c’était tout ce qu’Harry ne pouvait supporter.

 

**\- ARRETEZ, BON SANG ! ARRETEZ !**

 

Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’écoutait Niall qui s’époumonait. Et bientôt, une véritable foule se pressa derrière eux. Ils entendirent des cris, le bruit d’une ambulance au loin… juste avant le coup fatal. Sans y prendre garde, la lame se retourna contre lui et le bouclé sentit Liam s’appuyer contre son ventre. Le canif s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde et il tressaillit, les yeux fixés sur le châtain qui ne comprenait pas.

 

Le jeune Payne sentit un liquide chaud sur ses mains et, à cet instant-là, il comprit son geste, recula. Les doigts et le tee-shirt tâchés de sang, il vit les pupilles écarquillées de Styles qui le fixaient. D’un mouvement maladroit, la respiration saccadée, Harry retira le canif et le laissa tomber au sol. Les mains serrées sur son ventre, il pleurait doucement. Autour d’eux, le silence. Plus personne n’osait parler.

 

**\- Je ne t’en… veux pas.**

 

Un doux sourire passa sur les lèvres gercées du bouclé. Un spasme violent le fit tousser et un mince filet de sang s’échappa de sa bouche, glissa sur son menton et son cou, se perdit dans la blancheur de sa chemise froissée.

 

**\- Prends soin de Zayn… pour moi.**

 

Les larmes inondèrent les joues de Liam. Sans pouvoir réagir, immobile, il regarda Harry tomber à genoux, tremblant. Enfin, après quelques minutes à agoniser lentement, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et tomba en arrière, la joue contre le sol poussiéreux, son corps tordu tel un pantin désarticulé. Mort.


	24. Acte 2 - Chapitre 5

Le désespoir des familles rivales.

 

**_Quel est le prix qu'on va nous payer pour sa vie ? Quel est le sort qu'on donne à ceux qui donnent la mort ?_ **

_(La Vengeance, Le Comte Capulet, Lady Montaigu, le Prince et Roméo)_

 

La seule chose à laquelle pensa Niall, sur l’instant, fut de protéger Liam, envers et contre tout. Il attrapa le châtain par le bras et se plaça devant lui, tel un bouclier, prêt à parer n’importe quel assaut. Les ruelles qui conduisaient à la courette étaient bondées, et l’ambulance avait bien du mal à se frayer un chemin dans la rue principale. La rumeur s’était propagée à une vitesse fulgurante, la police n’allait pas tarder à arriver, et tout ce que pouvait faire l’Irlandais, c’était tenir son meilleur ami hors des griffes de leurs ennemis.

 

L’envie de vengeance soufflait déjà dans les rangs.

 

Puis les bruits se turent, tout doucement, quand la famille Malik s’approcha, le patriarche et sa femme, son fils aîné et quelques gens à leur service. Susan Payne était sortie de chez elle, au portillon de son jardin, cherchant son enfant des yeux, inquiète. Et, enfin, Marcus Tomlinson s’avança. Il jeta un regard horrifié au corps d’Harry, tressaillit en apercevant celui de Louis. Il posa ses yeux sur Niall, cherchant un début d’explication.

 

Alors, il aperçut Liam, derrière l’Irlandais, et, d’une démarche rapide malgré le choc, il s’approcha d’eux. Il posa ses iris azur, semblables à ceux de son neveu, sur le châtain, découvrit le sang sur son tee-shirt et ses mains.

 

**\- Liam, rentre chez toi, débarrasse-toi de ce vêtement et enferme-toi dans ta chambre. Je vais m’arranger avec Niall pour faire croire qu’ils se sont entretués, que c’était la confrontation de trop et qu’elle a dégénéré en combat mortel.**

**\- Mais je…**

 

Le ton du maire se durcit et il fronça les sourcils, les dents serrées.

 

**\- C’est un ordre, Liam. Je ne veux plus te voir dehors jusqu’à ce que je vienne te voir dans quelques heures, c’est compris ?**

 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se faufila entre les gens, bien trop accaparés par la scène macabre pour faire attention à son état. Il ouvrit le petit portail et s’engouffra dans sa cour fleurie, passa devant sa mère sans lui accorder un seul regard et rentra dans sa maison. Susan l’appelait mais il ne répondait pas. Elle le suivit dans le couloir après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte d’entrée. Elle s’inquiétait.

 

**\- Liam, chéri, parle-moi. Dis quelque chose, je t’en supplie.**

 

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le châtain s’enferma dans la salle de bains, jeta son tee-shirt dans la panière à linges sales et tomba à genoux sur le sol carrelé, éclatant de nouveau en sanglots. Pleurs violents. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et il tapa rageusement du point sur la mosaïque de la baignoire, s’écorchant légèrement les phalanges.

 

Il avait tué Harry, sans le vouloir, sans le pressentir. Malgré sa haine, jamais Liam n’aurait cru en arriver jusque-là. Malgré sa haine, il avait toujours préféré le dialogue aux actes. Mais la haine et la vengeance avaient pris le dessus, sans qu’il puisse les retenir.

 

Et Louis était mort. Son meilleur ami était mort. Bien sûr, il lui restait toujours Niall et sa joie de vivre. Mais Louis… Le mécheux l’avait toujours défendu hargneusement, il avait toujours voulu prendre les insultes de Styles à sa place. Il en avait payé de sa vie et le châtain ne pouvait se le pardonner.

 

Derrière la cloison, il entendait sa mère, sa pauvre mère qui se rendait compte tout à coup qu’elle allait perdre son fils. Son seul enfant serait sûrement forcé de quitter la ville, de s’exiler de longues années loin d’ici pour ne pas être inquiété de quoi que ce soit.

 

Mais Liam ne pensait pas tellement à Susan, sur l’instant. Tout son esprit était tourné vers Zayn. Qu’allait dire le métis en apprenant son méfait ? Voudrait-il encore de lui ? Et surtout, le châtain serait-il obligé de partir loin de lui quelque temps, sans certitude de le revoir ?

 

•

 

Yanis Malik s’approcha de Marcus et se posta devant lui, les bras croisés, sans jeter un seul regard à Niall. Son costume hors de prix le serrait et il paraissait si fort et intransigeant, l’Irlandais craignit une seule seconde que l’oncle de Louis ne soit pas apte à riposter à ses attaques. Mais le maire ne se laissa pas démonter et croisa les bras à son tour, jaugeant du regard le patriarche qui le dépassait d’une bonne tête.

 

**\- Alors, Tomlinson, on protège quelqu’un ?**

**\- Déjà, pour votre gouverne, c’est Mr le Maire quand vous vous adressez à moi, Mr Malik. Ensuite, sachez que ce dont je parle avec ce jeune homme ne vous regarde en aucun cas.**

**\- J’ai vu Payne… s’enfuir de la scène de crime ?**

**\- Il est sous le choc, je lui ai demandé de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.**

 

Le père de Zayn se retourna vers Niall, le regard méprisant.

 

**\- Et vous, vous n’êtes pas sous le choc ?**

 

Le blond haussa les épaules.

 

**\- Sûrement mon sang d’Irlandais qui m’empêche de faiblir.**

**\- Ah, bien sûr…**

 

L’homme se retourna vers Marcus.

 

**\- Quoi qu’il en soit, j’espère que la police saura mener cette affaire comme il se doit… Que pensez-vous de ce… gâchis ? Mr le Maire ?**

**\- Un regrettable règlement de comptes. La haine a fini par avoir raison d’eux, ils se sont entretués.**

**\- Avec un seul canif ? C’est curieux.**

 

Le maire tiqua et se tourna vers lui, menaçant.

 

**\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr Malik, si jamais vos suspicions parviennent jusqu’aux oreilles des autorités, je m’occuperai personnellement de votre cas. Ou plutôt de celui de votre aîné, Salim, qui terrorisait les enfants du quartier il y a quelques années, avant d’épouser Leïla. Du racket, votre fils prodigue faisait du racket, alors qu’il avait tout ce qu’il voulait. Juste pour jouer, juste pour s’amuser à faire peur à des gosses sans défense. Même Harry Styles et James Marks ne s’abaissaient pas à ce genre de bêtise pitoyable. Ils préféraient laisser Salim gérer tout seul, terroriser des enfants qui n’avaient rien demandé. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, il était majeur pendant ces moments-là…**

**\- Vous n’oseriez pas…**

**\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mr Malik, je m’abaisse à votre niveau. Combattons à armes égales. Mentionnez Liam et l’histoire du canif et je vous jure que l’enfant que porte Leïla ne connaîtra pas son père dans les premières années de sa vie. En plus d’une amende fort salée, votre merveilleux garçon aura le droit à quelques ans de prison pour se remettre les idées en place. Cela vous tente ? Il y a un agent de police, juste là-bas.**

**\- Ça ira, merci.**

 

Yanis Malik jeta un regard noir à Marcus Tomlinson puis se dirigea vers sa femme et son fils, les repoussant vers leur quartier, quittant cet endroit sanglant. Niall posa son regard sur les deux corps allongés côte à côté au sol, un grand drap les recouvrant.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer maintenant ?**

**\- Ils vont emmener les corps à la morgue, un médecin-légiste les examinera et on nous les rendra demain matin, à temps pour les obsèques. Ils seront enterrés au cimetière non loin d’ici, et nous ferons une cérémonie commune dans la petite chapelle du quartier. D’ici là, je te charge de prendre soin de Liam.**

 

Et le maire le laissa là, pour aller accueillir plusieurs agents de police et répondre à leurs questions. L’Irlandais soupira, levant les yeux.

 

**\- En ce moment, ce n’est pas de moi dont Liam a le plus besoin.**

 

•

 

La porte d’entrée claqua et Athénaïs sursauta. Elle se reprit bien vite, continuant d’éplucher sa pomme tandis que sa mère passait sa tête dans le couloir, un tablier noué autour de la taille.

 

**\- James ?**

 

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Soupirant, Mrs Marks se rassit à sa place et se mit à couper en quartiers le fruit épluché par sa fille. Cette dernière attrapait les morceaux et les entreposaient joliment sur une pâte légèrement dorée.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, néanmoins, la jeune demoiselle reposa son couteau, s’essuya les mains sur un torchon et se leva. Elle embrassa la tempe de sa mère, lui promit de vite revenir vite pour l’aider et grimpa à l’étage. Lentement, elle s’avança vers la chambre de son frère, posa la main sur la poignée et constata que le battant était verrouillé. Elle entendit un reniflement, derrière la porte, sut que Jamie pouvait distinctement l’entendre et se colla à la porte.

 

**\- Je suis désolée, je sais comme Harry comptait pour toi. Il était comme un frère…**

 

Le jeune homme attendit que sa cadette quitte le couloir et redescende dans la cuisine. Il échappa un souffle fragile de ses lèvres entrouvertes, cligna des yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il se murmura à lui-même :

 

**\- Haz était bien plus que ça.**

 

Parfois, on manque son âme-sœur de peu. La seconde d’après, il est trop tard pour la rattraper.


	25. Acte 2 - Chapitre 6 - 1ère partie

Ébauche de paix.

 

**_Le pouvoir ça brûle en vous. Le pouvoir ça vous rend fou. Le pouvoir on s'y cramponne, et quand il vous abandonne, on en meurt._ **

_(Le Pouvoir, Le Prince)_

 

Niall marchait. Ses jambes souffraient, son corps voulait souffler un peu mais le jeune homme s’en fichait éperdument. Ses pas le menaient n’importe où, mais il avait besoin de ça pour se contenir. Il préférait laisser éclater sa colère en marchant sans jamais s’arrêter, plutôt que de vouloir réduire ses phalanges en sang sur un mur de béton. La tête baissée, il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. Ce fut ainsi qu’il se retrouva à l’opposé de chez lui, dans la partie qui « appartenait » à la famille Malik. Il stoppa sa course, brutalement, en se rendant compte du lieu où il était : juste devant la petite maison des Marks.

 

Athénaïs était sortie dans le jardin, sous un parapluie, et se dirigeait vers la boîte aux lettres. Quand elle aperçut l’Irlandais, trempé par la pluie, elle sursauta. Juste après les morts de Louis et Harry, un violent orage s’était déclenché. Le temps avait semblé s’apaiser quelques minutes puis les gouttes étaient tombées, de plus en plus vite. Une averse, une autre. Le ciel se vengeait. Le ciel lavait le sang de la terre.

 

**\- Rentre chez toi, Niall.**

 

Le ton était sans appel. La jeune fille tourna ses iris clairs vers la porte d’entrée de sa maison, craignant l’arrivée inopportune de son frère. Mais le jeune Horan ne bougeait pas. Il s’avança même, prit le risque de poser sa main sur la sienne. La pluie dégoulinait sur ses vêtements et son visage, mais, par elle ne savait quel pressentiment, Athénaïs comprit qu’il pleurait. Quelques larmes salées qui se mélangeaient aux gouttes translucides des nuages sombres du firmament.

 

**-Tu sais… on se cherche, on s’aime, j’en ai le pressentiment. Tu voudrais bien de moi s’il n’y avait pas cette haine stupide entre nous ?**

**\- Bien sûr, même avec cette guerre stupide, je veux de toi. Mais… tu comprends… Jamie…**

**\- Je sais. Je venais d’ailleurs parler à ton frère, initialement. Mais tu es là, sous ton parapluie, dans un pull trop grand, tes longs cheveux d’or détachés…**

 

Elle sourit.

 

**\- Mr Niall Horan est poète.**

**\- Pour toi, je serai n’importe quoi. Et tu le sais.**

**\- Que vont devenir Liam et Zayn ?**

**\- Tu le savais ?**

**\- Je m’en doutais. Depuis le bal masqué de fin d’année.**

**\- Tout ça me paraît si loin.**

 

Il releva les yeux, son regard parcourant la ruelle vide.

 

**\- Niall, tu vas finir par prendre froid. Le parapluie est assez grand pour nous deux, viens.**

 

Il sourit à sa remarque et se faufila sous leur abri de fortune. Athénaïs releva légèrement le bras pour le soulever plus haut et l’Irlandais en profita pour passer une main derrière son dos. Il ne se colla pas à elle, ne souhaitant pas la tremper avec ses propres vêtements mouillés, et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. La blonde frissonna.

 

**\- Ta main est froide.**

**\- Mes lèvres aussi.**

 

Elle haussa un sourcil, comprenant le sous-entendu et éclata de rire. Pour seule réponse, il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa doucement. La main libre d’Athénaïs se perdit dans les cheveux décolorés de Niall. C’était un premier baiser tendre, sans brusquerie, un baiser si adorable, à leur image. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se souriaient.

 

Il leur en avait fallu du temps. Ils s’étaient tournés autour sans jamais oser s’approcher. Et le premier vrai pas s’était fait dans un climat de haine et de mort. Et Niall faisait déjà le projet fou d’enlever sa belle à cet endroit sordide. De partir, comme Liam et Zayn. De quitter ce quartier où coulait le sang. D’aller vivre, ailleurs, dans un coin de paradis rien qu’à eux.

 

Le charme se rompit quand ils entendirent la voix de Jamie, à l’entrée de la maison. Electrisés, ils se séparèrent et le blond retrouva la fraîcheur des gouttes de pluie qui retombèrent sur son corps entier, le trempant un peu plus. Le jeune Marks s’approcha d’eux et, d’un geste, somma sa sœur de rentrer. Athénaïs jeta un faible regard à Niall qui lui sourit. Enfin, elle rebroussa chemin, s’engouffra dans la maison et les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent seuls.

 

La pluie trempait leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. L’Irlandais remarqua alors que ceux de Jamie étaient détachés. Les longues mèches blondes retombaient sur ses épaules. Avait-il perdu l’éternel ruban avec lequel il les nouait ? Une nouvelle lueur venait aussi d’apparaître. Le jeune homme ne sut si c’était de la haine ou une profonde tristesse. Ses iris gris le fixaient sans ciller et il remarqua ses yeux rougis. Lui aussi avait pleuré ?

 

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, avant que Niall ne prenne la parole, tendant son bras vers Jamie.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Horan ?**

**\- Je suis venu te présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. J’ai perdu un frère, tu as perdu ton seul ami. Il te reste ta sœur, il me reste Liam…**

**\- Ne parle pas de lui.**

**\- Je ne dis pas que c’est de la faute d’Harry, ça non. C’est la faute de nos pères, de nos grands-pères, de ceux qui ont engendré cette haine dont nous sommes victimes.**

 

Marks baissa les yeux.

 

**\- James, je veux qu’on fasse la paix. Qu’on commence à construire, tous les deux, un équilibre pour les générations futures. Je ne veux pas élever mes enfants dans ce climat.**

**\- Avec Naïs ?**

**\- J’aime ta sœur, je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne peux pas non plus te certifier qu’on se sortira de cet endroit macabre un jour ou l’autre et qu’on se mariera. Ce dont je suis sûr, en revanche, c’est que je veux la rendre heureuse.**

**\- Tu y arrives déjà. Moi, j’ai échoué.**

**\- Tu n’as pas pu rendre heureuse la personne que tu aimais ?**

 

Jamie baissa les yeux et l’Irlandais comprit, soudain. Les doigts du jeune homme étaient serrés sur un bracelet tressé, ce même bracelet qu’il avait déjà remarqué au poignet d’Harry.

 

**\- Tu lui as enlevé avant qu’ils conduisent son corps à la morgue ?**

 

Il hocha la tête, entrouvrit ses lèvres.

 

**\- Je n’ai… pas pu le rendre heureux…. C’est la seule chose qu’il me reste… de lui.**

 

Jamais Niall n’aurait pensé qu’un jour, il s’avancerait vers son ennemi pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais tout pouvait changer. Les miracles existaient.

 

Niall avait perdu un frère.

 

Jamie avait perdu son amour torturé.

 

Et c’était bien assez pour se consoler réciproquement. Pour pleurer sur l’épaule de l’autre. Pour commencer, peu à peu, à créer une harmonie durable. A recouvrer la paix.


	26. Acte 2 - Chapitre 6 - 2nde partie

Orages.

 

**_Et quand je rends la justice, la vertu contre le vice, c'est le père qui parle au fils. Je commande, ils obéissent._ **

_(Le Pouvoir, le Prince)_

 

Marcus Tomlinson était à son bureau, son menton dans ses mains. Il n’avait pas versé une seule larme depuis la mort de Louis. Pourtant, le mécheux était sa seule famille. Et inversement. Les parents du jeune homme étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Et le célibataire endurci qu’était le maire du quartier Vérone avait dû s’improviser à la fois oncle et père de substitution pour un petit bout de deux ans que gardait la voisine de la famille lors du drame.

 

Michael et Joy étaient si jeunes et Louis les avait si peu connus. Marcus s’interdisait de verser une seule larme. Il voulait garder cette force et cette aura impénétrable dont il était nanti. Sa position ne lui permettait pas de s’épancher sur le décès de son unique neveu. Il pleurait intérieurement, en silence. Son cœur saignait de cette perte. Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait. Le mécheux avait donné sa vie pour Liam. Si le jeune homme se faisait prendre, si Yanis Malik parlait, en dépit de ses menaces sur Salim…

 

L’homme se leva soudain et se mit à arpenter la pièce. L’épaisse moquette étouffait ses pas et il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil, fatigué. Des rides commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux azur et les cheveux bruns à ses tempes grisonnaient. S’il éloignait Liam d’ici, prétextant que la mort de Louis l’avait bien trop secoué pour qu’il reste à Londres et que le grand air d’un autre pays lui ferait un bien fou et le remettrait sur pied… Cette idée pouvait fonctionner. Une seule chose clochait : Zayn.

 

Marcus s’entendait très bien avec Gil McGregor et le vieil homme était venu le voir, inquiet. Il lui avait appris le mariage secret du châtain avec le fils cadet des Malik. On ne pouvait les séparer. Mais Liam ne pouvait pas non plus emmener le métis avec lui. Zayn n’était pas majeur, on refuserait qu’il quitte le territoire sans l’accord de sa famille. Liam ne devrait sa rédemption qu’à un court séjour de quelques jours hors des frontières britanniques.

 

L’éloignement était inévitable. Et indispensable. Le maire attrapa le portable de son défunt neveu et le sien, puis composa le numéro de Liam. Il devait partir le plus tôt possible. Et Marcus s’arrangerait avec McGregor pour garder Zayn à l’abri et le préserver, sans jamais éveiller les soupçons, jusqu’à ce que leur mariage soit reconnu légal et que le châtain puisse l’emmener en qualité d’époux, ailleurs, loin d’ici.

 

Qu’ils puissent tous les deux vivre en paix.

 

•

 

Zayn était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Ses parents et son frère étaient rentrés, il avait entendu sa mère hurler à l’injustice et il s’était dirigé jusqu’à la fenêtre de son balcon, ses yeux furetant dans les ruelles sombres qui vomissaient une foule dense et compacte. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain mouvement. L’air semblait vicié, morbide et les nuages s’étaient amoncelés sur le quartier. Les éclairs avaient illuminé le ciel et le roulement du tonnerre s’était fait entendre à plusieurs reprises. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer.

 

Le métis s’inquiétait. Il attendait un message de Liam pour le rejoindre ailleurs, puisque leur endroit à eux devait être inondé. Un message qui tardait. Et le vrombissement des voix au-dehors ne se tarissaient pas, malgré la pluie. Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment le traversa et il se redressa, enfouit son portable dans la poche de son jean et attrapa son manteau.

 

Pourquoi sa famille restait-elle dans la maison ? Ses parents, son frère et sa belle-soeur étaient censés sortir. Il ne devait rester que Selma et lui dans l’immense demeure. Il ne s’expliquait pas ce brutal changement de plan. Il devait se montrer discret. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, laissant un mot à l’intention de sa tante disant qu’il partait se changer les idées chez un camarade de classe – au cas où quelqu’un d’autre tomberait dessus – et prit l’escalier de service. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière, personne ne faisait attention à lui, alors il referma le battant, rabattit la capuche de son sweat trop grand sur sa tête et, le visage baissé, se dirigea à grands pas chez le châtain.

 

•

 

Susan était installée sur une chaise, tentant désespérément de joindre son mari. Elle porta le combiné du téléphone à son oreille pour la énième fois et tapota nerveusement sur le bar en marbre de sa cuisine. Une tonalité se fit entendre, signe que le réseau entre Londres et l’Australie n’était pas perdu. Puis une seconde. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

 

Enfin, par elle ne sut quel miracle, on décrocha et la voix rassurante de Damian se fit entendre. Elle lui raconta tout. Les morts de Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, sans omettre un seul détail. Elle parla de l’état misérable de Liam, argumenta maintes et maintes fois là-dessus, prête à tout pour faire revenir son mari plus tôt que prévu. Mais Mr Payne resta intransigeant. Il ne pouvait quitter son poste quand plusieurs contrats à la pelle allaient être signés.

 

Il raccrocha avant qu’elle n’ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était très tôt en Australie, elle l’avait sûrement réveillé sans le faire exprès. Mais l’angoisse prenait raison de son être entier et ce ne fut qu’à la seconde sonnerie de la porte d’entrée qu’elle réagit. Susan se leva et se dirigea vers le battant, l’ouvrit et s’arrêta soudain, ne reconnaissant pas d’abord la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

 

Sous le porche, à l’abri des trombes d’eau, le métis retira sa capuche et la mère de Liam découvrit son visage.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

**\- Je viens voir Liam.**

 

Elle mit plusieurs longues secondes à analyser la situation avant de se tourner vers les escaliers et d’appeler le châtain. Le jeune homme passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre et annonça qu’il ne souhaitait voir personne. Mais sa mère insista et il finit par descendre, grommelant après le fauteur de trouble. Puis il vit son jeune mari à l’entrée et son sang se figea dans ses veines. En quelques enjambées, il l’attira à l’intérieur, referma le battant et le serra dans ses bras, n’osant croire qu’il était venu jusque-là.

 

**\- Zayn…**

 

Susan les regarda, collés l’un à l’autre, sans réellement comprendre au premier abord. Ce ne fut qu’en entendant le métis appeler Liam « bébé », doucement, au creux de son oreille, que tout se mit en place dans son esprit. Damian haïssait du plus profond de son être Yanis Malik, et réciproquement. Mais Liam aimait Zayn. Et Zayn aimait Liam. C’était irrévocable. Et suicidaire.

 

Le châtain attrapa le jeune lycéen par la taille et ils grimpèrent les escaliers sans plus faire attention à Mrs Payne. Parce qu’ils étaient de nouveau dans leur monde à eux, rempli de couleurs. Et Susan ne put s’empêcher de sourire tristement face à ce tableau presque idyllique.

 

**\- Pourquoi toute cette haine envers eux ? Ce ne sont encore que des enfants.**

 

•

 

Zayn retira son manteau trempé et Liam l’accrocha pour qu’il sèche. Le métis se promena dans cette chambre qu’il avait déjà vue, n’osant parler. Ce fut le châtain qui brisa le silence qui les entourait. Il s’était assis sur son lit et se tenait la tête entre ses mains, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il parla, d’une voix brisée par les larmes qui menaçaient.

 

**\- Je ne voulais pas.**

 

Et une première perle salée roula sur sa joue, tandis que Zayn l’entendait renifler. Le jeune garçon grimpa sur le matelas et enlaça ses épaules, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

 

**\- Liam, ne pleure pas, s’il te plaît.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Zayn, je suis désolé.**

**\- Je sais, mon amour, je sais.**

 

Le métis lui embrassa les joues, essuyant ses larmes du bout du nez.

 

**\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.**

 

C’était la première fois que le châtain pleurait devant lui et le cœur de Zayn se serra sous l’émotion. Alors que le noir d’encre de la nuit se faufilait dans la pièce, ils s’allongèrent l’un contre l’autre. Liam posa sa tête sur le maigre torse du lycéen qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne.

 

**\- Je dors avec toi, cette nuit, d’accord ?**

**\- Tes parents ne se rendront pas compte de ton absence ?**

**\- Ils sont bien trop accaparés pour penser à moi.**

 

Le châtain soupira et ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières closes repassaient en boucle des images multiples. Le corps blessé de Louis qui agonisait, Harry qui s’écroulait dans la poussière et les yeux inquiets de Zayn. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore les ordres de l’oncle du mécheux.

 

Les dés étaient jetés. Il devait quitter l’échiquier avant de sombrer.

 

« Je dois partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir. »


	27. Acte 2 - Chapitre 7

Enterrements.

 

**_Dieu, toi qui nous as mis sur la terre, pourquoi nous forcer à nous taire et regarder mourir les hommes ?_ **

_(Duo de désespoir, La Nurse et Frère Laurent)_

 

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Zayn fut le premier à se réveiller. Liam était serré contre lui, sa joue contre sa poitrine, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille. Le métis se dégagea de sa chaude étreinte et se rhabilla en silence. Au-dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber. Il enfila un sweat du châtain et descendit, à pas de loup, jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était silencieuse et le jeune lycéen se faufila doucement dans la cuisine. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s’activa à découvrir le lieu, et le contenu des placards. Il savait que son mari refuserait de s’alimenter avant les obsèques, mais peut-être qu’en jouant de son pouvoir de persuasion et des iris ambre auxquels Liam ne pouvait résister, Zayn obtiendrait-il une réponse positive à un petit-déjeuner.

 

Le métis ouvrit le frigo, sortit des tranches de bacon emballées dans un sachet en papier et deux œufs. Il referma le battant du réfrigérateur d’un léger coup de coude bien ajusté et posa tout son attirail sur la table. Puis il explora les placards, sortit un paquet de toasts, chercha un grille-pain, l’installa sur le buffet et le brancha. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit à faire griller les tranches de pain et s’en félicita mentalement. Au moins, malgré son jeune âge, il pouvait prétendre à devenir un excellent époux, comme le voulait les traditions familiales. Puis il attrapa deux poêles et commença à cuire les tranches de bacon. Il fit des œufs au plat, les disposa sur deux assiettes et plaça un pot de marmelade au pamplemousse sur un grand plateau. Les toasts furent vite chauds et grillés et il éteignit la cuisinière, puis laissa glisser les tranches de bacon sur les assiettes.

 

Il remplit une casserole d’eau, la chauffa et remplit deux tasses en porcelaine. En farfouillant encore dans les placards, il dégota une boîte pleine de sachets de thés différents, hésita une fraction de seconde devant les choix multiples avant de se décider pour deux sachets à la menthe. A l’instant où il attrapa le plateau, les tasses prêtes et sucrées, la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit et Liam entra dans la pièce, encore endormi.

 

**\- Maman, je n’ai pas f…**

 

Le châtain releva la tête et aperçut le métis qui reposait le plateau rempli sur la table, souriant doucement.

 

**\- Je pensais que ça serait bien si…**

**\- Bébé…**

 

Le jeune homme s’avança et le prit dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou.

 

**\- Je ne savais pas pour le thé, par contre.**

**\- C’est parfait.**

 

Liam se redressa et lui embrassa le front. Le lycéen leva ses grands iris ambre vers lui, ses cheveux à peine arrangés. Une mèche retombait sur ses yeux et il lui enleva doucement.

 

**\- Je t’aime.**

 

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Dans sa tête, l’ordre de Marcus Tomlinson continuait sa lancinante mélodie alors que le métis ne se doutait de rien. « Tu partiras, Liam. Tu quitteras le pays le lendemain des obsèques. Et tu n’emmèneras pas Zayn avec toi. » Le châtain prit une chaise et s’installa à table. Il attrapa son jeune mari par la taille et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, serré contre lui.

 

**\- Tu m’aimes ?**

**\- Évidemment que je t’aime.**

 

Zayn souriait, sans se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Il était si innocent. Et c’était cette innocence qui avait rendu Liam totalement fou de lui. Et c’était cette innocence qu’il allait devoir laisser derrière lui quelques jours, le temps que les choses se tassent. Laisser le métis, seul, livré à lui-même, au milieu de ses monstres remplis de haine.

 

**\- M’aimes-tu assez pour m’attendre ?**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**\- J’ai besoin d’une réponse.**

 

Le lycéen perdit son doux sourire.

 

**\- C’est ce pourquoi nous nous sommes mariés, non ? Parce que je t’aime assez pour… t’attendre ?**

**\- Zayn, je dois te dire que…**

 

Et puis il repoussa l’échéance, il ne s’en sentait pas capable. C’était sûrement l’un des derniers moments qu’ils passeraient ensemble avant leur séparation de quelques jours, il ne voulait pas le gâcher.

 

**\- Je t’aime tellement, Zayn. Plus que quiconque.**

 

Le métis retrouva son sourire et se pencha à son oreille, remplissant son ouïe de doux « Je t’aime » sucrés. Enfin, il retrouva son sérieux et attrapa un morceau de bacon du bout de sa fourchette.

 

**\- Mais maintenant, il faut que tu manges. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n’auras pas avalé tout ce que je t’ai préparé avec amour, c’est compris ? Quitte à ce que je sois en retard pour rentrer chez moi.**

 

•

 

La chapelle était plongée dans un étrange silence. De chaque côté de l’allée, les deux grandes familles et leurs « disciples » étaient installés. Les cercueils avaient été ouverts et les corps blancs, froids, mais pourtant si beaux dans la mort, de Louis et Harry étaient vus par tous. Les femmes pleuraient dans leurs grands mouchoirs, les hommes restaient dignes. L’assistance était glaciale, les costumes noirs, et la pluie tombait avec fracas sur les vitraux.

 

Marcus Tomlinson s’interdisait la moindre larme. Le corps de son neveu était juste devant lui. Louis aurait pu dormir, serein, les mains croisées sur son poitrail, comme Harry. Il y avait un prêtre mais il se refusa à un discours sur ses « jeunes gens qui s’étaient entretués et ne respectaient pas l’éthique du Seigneur ». Mais Gil McGregor se leva et monta sur la petite estrade qui surplombait l’assemblée. Il posa un regard froid sur les personnes face à lui, remarqua ironiquement que Damian Payne n’était pas revenu de son voyage d’affaires pour de « simples obsèques » et se racla la gorge, ses lunettes sur son nez, une main de fer serrée sur sa canne. Le temps pluvieux n’aidait en rien ses vieilles douleurs à la hanche.

 

**\- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, aujourd’hui. Pour pleurer ces deux jeunes hommes, ces frères, ces amis. Pour pleurer ces enfants qui avaient encore toute la vie devant eux. Mais on la leur a arraché, avec rage et haine.**

 

D’un doigt accusateur, il montra Yanis Malik puis la place vide de Damian Payne, près de Susan.

 

**\- C’est vous seuls qui êtes coupables de ces morts malheureuses. C’est votre haine qui les a assassinés. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, encore présents dans cette chapelle ? N’avez-vous pas honte de revenir admirer vos crimes ?**

 

Sa voix résonnait sous la voute de pierre et son regard était froid et implacable. Il se calma, enfin, baissa les yeux, le timbre bas.

 

**\- S’il advenait que vos enfants s’aiment, que feriez-vous ? Les tueriez-vous pour préserver votre rapport à l’ennemi ? Pourquoi cette guerre éternelle ? Pourquoi cette haine mortelle ? Pourquoi ne pas faire la paix, après plusieurs générations de conflits perpétuels ? Aujourd’hui, deux de nos enfants sont morts. Et si vous n’y prenez pas garde, d’autres suivront.**

**\- Ce discours est stupide.**

 

Le père de Zayn s’était levé et le métis attrapa la main de sa tante, nerveux. McGregor tourna ses iris gris vers le fauteur de troubles et le maire se leva à son tour. Liam eut soudain peur que l’ancien prêtre laisse parler son cœur et évoque leur mariage devant leurs familles réunies, devant les cadavres de Louis et Harry. Il tourna la tête vers l’autre côté de l’allée et croisa le regard angoissé de son jeune époux. Il lui sourit faiblement, cherchant à le rassurer.

 

**\- Je trouve ce discours stupide car il n’a pas lieu d’être. Entre nos deux familles subsiste la haine. Jamais vous ne verrez deux ennemis s’aimer.**

**\- Qu’en savez-vous ?**

 

Le cœur de Zayn fit une violente embardée dans sa cage thoracique et la main de Liam broya presque le poignet de Niall, assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, avait tourné ses yeux turquoise vers Athénaïs, assise près de Jamie, silencieuse, la tête baissée, les doigts crispés sur sa robe noire. Yanis eut un rictus méprisant pour le vieil homme.

 

**\- Mon aîné a épousé une jeune femme respectable et mon cadet sera marié à sa majorité à un homme de grand pouvoir. Personne dans ma famille n’est assez fou pour aimer quelqu’un qui se trouve de l’autre côté, du côté des Payne. Personne n’aurait l’audace d’attirer la honte sur notre famille.**

 

Selma lâcha la main de son neveu et se leva brusquement. Sa voix claire retentit dans la chapelle.

 

**\- Cela suffit, maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler nos comptes, mais pour prier. Prier pour Louis et Harry qui n’avaient rien demandé.**

**\- Parce que si Harry a tué Louis, la réciprocité n’a pas eu lieu.**

 

Le patriarche des Malik se retourna vers Marcus, son rictus figé au coin des lèvres. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblant de peur. Et alors, Zayn comprit. Sa naïveté et sa belle innocence volèrent en éclats. Harry avait tué Louis. Et Liam, son amour, avait vengé le mécheux. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Selma perçut sa détresse. De l’air, il avait besoin d’air. Sa tante l’attrapa par le bras et le fit sortir sous les regards surpris des autres. Le châtain aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais la poigne de fer de son meilleur ami l’en empêcha.

 

Et, sans que personne ne puisse vraiment s’y attendre, Jamie se leva, aidé par sa sœur. Liam remarqua alors les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint maladif. Ses joues étaient plus creusées qu’à l’ordinaire et il avait noué un ruban noir dans ses longs cheveux d’or. D’une démarche incertaine, il s’installa sur l’estrade et tout le monde se tut, y compris Yanis Malik qui se rassit, énervé qu’on ait pu l’arrêter alors qu’il allait humilier publiquement le maire.

 

**\- Je croyais que nous étions ici pour Louis… et Harry. Pensons à eux, un peu, au milieu de ces règlements de comptes, et à leurs existences si brèves. Ils n’auraient pas voulu ça…**

 

Sa voix, faible, se brisa et le jeune Payne crut qu’il allait vaciller et s’écrouler. Mais il tint bon, et le silence se fit enfin. Puis le prêtre, resté silencieux jusque-là, invita les familles à se recueillir une dernière fois avant que les cercueils soient définitivement fermés et enterrés.

 

•

 

La chapelle était presque vide, et ne restaient que Niall, Liam et Jamie. Par pudeur, l’Irlandais tourna la tête vers les vitraux mais le châtain ne suivit pas son geste et, la surprise le prit de plein fouet. Marks s’était penché vers Harry et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles, froides, du bouclé. L’un des bracelets de Styles pendait à son poignet amaigri et le jeune homme sentit les larmes monter.

 

**\- Je suis désolé.**

 

Ce fut les seuls mots qu’il put prononcer. Niall lui serra brièvement l’épaule. Jamie se redressa et eut un faible sourire, haussant les épaules.

 

**\- Il est sûrement plus heureux là où il est.**

 

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la voute du bâtiment religieux. Le blond baissa son regard vers le corps glacé d’Harry et passa un doigt tremblant sur sa joue blanche.

 

**\- Oui, il est plus heureux là où il est.**

 

Existe-t-il un paradis pour les âmes torturées, pour les pions, pour les écorchés vifs en quête d’amour ?

 

•

 

Il recommença à pleuvoir juste après la mise en terre. Zayn y assista, serré contre Selma, sous un grand parapluie noir. Puis ils retournèrent vers leur territoire, les familles ennemies se séparèrent et la vie reprit son cours normal. Ou presque.

 

Le métis fut surpris d’apercevoir Liam, aussi proche de chez lui, quand toute sa famille n’était pas encore rentrée dans la demeure. Il laissa sa tante entrer sans lui et la pluie tomba en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, trempant son costume hors de prix. Le châtain était dans le même état pitoyable, et il s’avança vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, frigorifiés, un mince filet d’air chaud s’échappant de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

 

**\- Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**\- Je ne voulais pas y croire, même quand tu m’as avoué, hier soir, l’avoir…**

**\- Tu ne voulais pas croire que j’étais devenu un assassin ?**

**\- Tu n’es pas un assassin. Je refuse de me faire à cette idée. Tu as voulu venger Louis, simplement venger Louis.**

 

« Si seulement c’était si simple. »

 

Liam posa une main sur la joue du métis, balayant les mèches noires qui retombaient sur ses yeux dorés.

 

**\- Zayn, je vais devoir partir.**

**\- Tais-toi.**

**\- Zayn, demain, je…**

**\- Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien. Je t’en supplie…**

 

Le jeune lycéen se foutait bien des voisins, de qui les verrait par les fenêtres, sous la pluie, trempés jusqu’aux os. Il se jeta sur son mari, emprisonna sa nuque entre ses mains glacées et l’embrassa, encore et encore. Il sentit les doigts du châtain se poser avec possessivité sur ses hanches. Puis il recula, légèrement, son front collé au sien.

 

**\- Offre-moi une faveur, mon amour.**

**\- Bébé…**

 

Il le regarda à travers le brouillard qui obstruaient sa vue. Il ne savait plus si c’était des larmes ou simplement la pluie qui coulait sur les jours mal rasées de Liam. Le froid se mélangeait au chaud. Les amants maudits se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre et se dirigèrent vers la maison du châtain, le métis chuchotant à son oreille.

 

**\- Fais-moi tien, une dernière fois. Avant cette courte séparation.**

 

Sans le savoir, sans le pressentir, cette nuit-là était leur dernière ensemble. A jamais.


	28. Acte 2 - Chapitre 8

Départ.

 

**_Demain, demain, tu seras si loin._ **

_(Le Chant de l’alouette, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

[ **♫** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvA_2_lChpQ)

 

Zayn fut insatiable, cette nuit-là. Ses caresses étaient timides, fragiles, mais il voulait que cette nuit soit inoubliable, pour Liam, et pour lui. Qu’elle soit encore meilleure que leur première fois. Qu’ils s’en souviennent encore dans vingt ans, entourés de leurs enfants.

 

Cette nuit-là, le métis embrassa son mari sans jamais s’arrêter, avide de ses lèvres ; il voulait garder le goût sur les siennes, jusqu’à son retour. Puis le châtain le fit basculer sur le matelas et embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, parce qu’elle était sienne. Parce que le jeune lycéen était sien, entièrement. Il lui appartenait, et il ne laisserait jamais personne d’autre s’approcher de lui et tenter de lui retirer. Il ne supportait déjà pas la séparation de quelques jours qu’on leur imposait. Les yeux humides, il mordit la chair entre son cou et son épaule ; il laissa sa marque. Zayn était à lui, rien qu’à lui, et il voulait le montrer à la Terre entière.

 

Le désir s’insinuait dans leurs veines, dans leurs corps entier, et ils se consumèrent dans le plaisir, plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Liam s’initia en lui, avec une douceur et une tendresse qu’il n’avait pas perdues. Le métis se cambra, haletant. Ses gémissements se firent plus aigus et ses ongles griffèrent le dos du châtain, laissant de longues traînées rouges derrière eux. Il se crispa, retint un cri dans l’oreiller et se laissa submerger. Encore une fois.

 

Ils ne comptaient plus les heures, ils ne comptaient plus les baisers ni les caresses. Ils n’y avaient plus qu’eux, et tant pis si Susan les entendait. Les draps étaient moites de leurs ébats passionnés, désespérés, et la chaleur dans la pièce était devenue étouffante. Puis Zayn recommença, après l’attente, après une pause. Il grimpa à califourchon sur Liam, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur son cou, sur son torse, redessinant du bout des doigts ses abdominaux. Il descendit encore, sa langue sur la peau sucrée du châtain, entendit ses grognements, sa voix rauque qui voulait l’empêcher… Se sentant maître de la situation, le métis sourit contre son épiderme frissonnant.

 

Il ne descendit pas plus bas, il avait à peine seize ans, il était encore novice en la matière. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, au milieu des draps emmêlés, et l’étudiant le surplomba, le serrant dans ses bras musclés. Ils s’embrassèrent, encore et encore. Ils perçurent le bruit faible et glissant d’un tiroir, pouffèrent comme des idiots en se souvenant du nombre d’aller-retour qu’avait dû faire Liam entre son lit et la poubelle près de son bureau. Puis le métis s’arrêta soudain, frissonnant en sentant les lèvres du châtain sur son ventre, légères, aériennes, mesurées. Empreintes de cette douceur qui le caractérisait.

 

Le dernier assaut fut plus lent que les autres, moins rapide, écorché ou pleuré. Aucune larme ne défigura leurs visages baignés de sueur. Les coups de reins de Liam étaient tendres et lascifs. La respiration de Zayn, inégale. Les battements de leurs cœurs résonnaient à l’unisson dans leurs poitrines, dernier lien qui les rattachait encore l’un à l’autre. Dernier lien qui les rattachait encore à la vie.

 

Et la lune éclairait leurs corps enlacés pour la dernière fois.

 

•

 

**\- Comment vois-tu notre avenir ?**

 

Liam fut surprit par la question. Et par la façon solennelle avec laquelle Zayn l’avait posée. Le métis avait retrouvé un semblant de sérieux après leurs embrassades et leurs rires sous les couvertures. Ils avaient passé la nuit à se caresser et à se parler. L’aube ne tarderait plus, le ciel s’éclaircissait et les étoiles disparaissaient du firmament en ce troisième jour de juillet. L’astre lunaire tint encore le coup, puis se volatilisa cinq minutes plus tard. Cinq minutes, ce fut le temps que prit le châtain pour réfléchir.

 

**\- Est-ce que tu entrevois encore cette maison remplie de couleurs et d’enfants de tous les continents ?**

 

La voix du jeune lycéen était basse et mesurée. Il pesait ses mots mentalement, les laissait sortir, lentement, du bout des lèvres. Sa tête posée sur l’épaule de son mari, il traçait des motifs invisibles sur son torse du bout des doigts. Les chaînes, qui leur servaient encore de pendentifs la veille, étaient posées en amas sommaire sur la table de chevet. Ils avaient repassé leurs alliances à leurs annulaires, renouvelant leurs vœux de mariage en se souriant, nus et enroulés dans les draps, l’un face à l’autre.

 

Liam lui embrassa le haut du crâne, sa main posée au creux de ses reins, caressant distraitement le bas de son dos.

 

**\- Pourquoi ? Qu’entrevois-tu, toi ?**

 

Zayn bougea un peu, le souffle court. Son poing se crispa et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain.

 

**\- Je ne vois plus que désespoir et chaos. Où que nous soyons, où que nous irons.**

**\- Bébé…**

 

Le métis leva des yeux embués vers lui. Les larmes aux coins de ses cils menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues mordorées à tout instant. Le châtain posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, et ses doigts remontèrent jusqu’à ses cheveux ébouriffés, caressant doucement ses mèches ébène.

 

**\- Il n’arrivera rien de tel. Je pars, certes, mais je reviendrai. Je reviendrai te chercher et on s’enfuira loin d’ici. Je te le promets, sur ma vie, rien ne nous séparera.**

 

Le jeune lycéen se releva, son menton sur ses genoux serrés contre son poitrail. Ses iris ambre, dans le vague, se posèrent alors dans un coin de la chambre et il tourna la tête vers son mari, surpris.

 

**\- Ta guitare...**

**\- Ah, ça…**

 

Liam s’appuya sur l’oreiller, le regard rivé sur l’instrument.

 

**\- C’est celle de Niall, je te l'avais dit. Il l’avait amenée, entretemps, puis il l’a oubliée à cause de… tout ce qui s’est passé. Si tu te poses la question, contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas en jouer.**

 

Il lui sourit, enlaça sa taille frêle de ses bras musclés et posa son menton sur sa maigre épaule. Zayn lui caressa tendrement la joue, son front appuyé contre le sien.

 

**\- Je te jouerai un morceau à ton retour, promis.**

 

•

 

**\- Tu sais ce qu’on va faire ?**

 

Liam avait enfilé une chemise et regardait son jeune mari, encore blotti sous les couvertures.

 

**\- Dis-moi.**

 

Zayn prit le temps de s’étirer, puis se redressa, souriant.

 

**\- On va s’écrire. Une lettre pour chacun. Tu liras la mienne à ton arrivée en France, je lirai la tienne ce soir.**

 

Le châtain passa un pantalon, boucla sa valise et fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il en ressortit deux feuilles blanches, attrapa deux stylos et en jeta une paire au métis. Ce dernier renfilait son boxer et son slim, et s’était agenouillé pour regarder sous le lit, s’il ne trouvait pas sa chemise. Liam ouvrit son armoire, l’appela et lui envoya l’un de ses vieux tee-shirts et un grand pull en laine. Il regarda, attendri, Zayn enfiler ses vêtements bien trop grand pour lui et remonter les manches du pull, le crayon coincé entre ses dents, la feuille posée cérémonieusement sur la table de nuit.

 

Le châtain s’installa à son bureau tandis que le métis s’allongeait de tout son long sur le sol, un vieux dictionnaire bilingue comme support. La pièce silencieuse ne résonnait plus que des stylos qui grattaient le papier et du froissement des vêtements au moindre de leurs mouvements. Liam finit le premier et le jeune lycéen termina quelques minutes plus tard. Ils plièrent les feuillets, s’échangèrent leurs lettres et le jeune homme osa enfin jeter un regard à sa montre.

 

**\- Il est tant que j’y aille.**

**\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi à l’aéroport.**

**\- Zayn…**

**\- S’il te plaît…**

 

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un faible murmure, et il paraissait si fragile, au milieu de cette pièce, tout à coup. Les manches du pull étaient redescendues et recouvraient complètement ses petites mains. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés le rendaient un peu plus adorable à chaque seconde et ses grands yeux ambre étaient baissés vers le sol.

 

Le cœur de Liam se serra et il attrapa la main de Zayn, serrant leurs doigts.

 

**\- D’accord. Préviens ta tante. Tu viens avec moi.**

 

•

 

L’aéroport était bondé, les gens n’osant sortir pour embarquer, la pluie continuant de tomber avec fracas sur les baies vitrées du grand hall. Le trajet en taxi s’était fait dans un silence quasi religieux, troublé seulement par les gouttes d’eau qui continuaient de purifier inlassablement le quartier et ses environs. Selma et McGregor les accompagnaient.

 

Liam enregistra ses bagages et salua la tante de Zayn et le vieil homme. Ils s’éclipsèrent, s’éloignant de quelques mètres pour laisser aux amoureux le temps de se dire au revoir convenablement.

 

**\- Bon, eh bien…**

 

Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire, après avoir passé la nuit à se parler.

 

Alors, le métis s’approcha de son mari et se serra contre lui, sa joue déjà humide de larmes contre son large poitrail.

 

Alors le châtain laissa éclater sa peine et se mit à pleurer en silence, le corps frêle du lycéen entre ses bras.

 

Le temps parut se suspendre l’espace de quelques minutes. Les gens autour d’eux, heureux de quitter le pays pour une destination de rêve pendant les vacances d’été, avaient disparu de leur champ de vision.

 

La voix immatérielle qui appela les voyageurs à destination de Paris, aéroport Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle, les tira de leur douce quiétude.

 

Alors, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour la dernière fois, Zayn s’agrippant tant bien que mal à la veste de Liam. Ce dernier se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, les yeux brillants. Il caressa la joue du métis, se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa. Puis il recula, doucement, et Selma vint prendre contre elle son neveu. Ce dernier ne voulait pourtant pas lâcher la main de Liam et il s’y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes recommençant à couler, brouillant sa vue. McGregor dût venir prêter main-forte à la jeune femme. Les mains tremblantes, il essaya de se montrer fort pour les trois personnes qui pleuraient près de lui.

 

**\- Liam…**

 

La voix suppliante du lycéen lui déchirait les entrailles.

 

« Liam Payne est attendu en porte 15 pour embarquement immédiat à destination de Paris, Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle. »

 

Zayn s’écroula dans les bras fatigués de Gil McGregor quand leurs doigts ne se touchèrent plus et vit son mari reculer toujours un peu plus, jusqu’à disparaître totalement. Alors, ses sanglots reprirent, plus violents. Il était incapable de se calmer, incapable de s’arrêter. Il savait que les gens les regardaient, il s’en fichait. Le parfum de Selma lui parvint et il s’accrocha à elle, pleurant comme un enfant.

 

C’était fini.

 

Liam était parti.

 

Liam l’avait laissé.

 

Seul.


	29. Acte 2 - Chapitre 9

Annonce de nouvelles festivités.

 

**_Et son cœur de satin désormais t´appartient._ **

_(Demain, Le Comte Capulet, Lady Capulet, La Nourrice et Juliette)_

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

**\- Zayn, ouvre-moi s’il te plait.**

 

**\- Dis quelque chose, petit ange.**

 

Il était inutile de rester devant cette porte, Selma le savait pertinemment. Depuis leur retour de l’aéroport, le métis n’avait plus ouvert la bouche et seuls ses reniflements avaient percé le silence qui s’était installé. A leur arrivée, il était monté s’enfermer dans sa chambre et n’en était plus ressorti. McGregor avait regagné ses pénates et la jeune femme se retrouvait seule dans ce couloir, tentant vainement de faire sortir le lycéen, ou même d’avoir juste de ses nouvelles. Un mot, un seul mot de lui et elle serait rassurée.

 

Mais Zayn restait obstinément muré dans son mutisme, allongé sur son lit, la joue contre un oreiller, à moitié endormi. Ce même oreiller sur lequel avait dormi Liam, lors de leur nuit de noces. Le tissu était encore imprégné de son parfum, de son odeur, et le métis ne se sentait pas totalement dépaysé. Le châtain viendrait le chercher dans quelques jours, il lui avait promis. Il tiendrait parole, il en avait la certitude. Et ils partiraient, ils quitteraient cet endroit misérable et vivraient heureux, loin d’ici. L’histoire allait bien se terminer, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Le jeune lycéen roula sur lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Du bout de son pouce, il triturait l’alliance à son annulaire. Enveloppé dans un pull de son mari, il s’y emmitoufla jusqu’au nez, inspira. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer Liam près de lui, son sourire rassurant et sa voix grave et posée. Ses grands bras musclés qui l’entoureraient, tel un cocon d’amour dans lequel il se complairait. Et ses lèvres pleines sur sa peau chaude. Et ses baisers, et ses caresses…

 

Zayn rouvrit brutalement les yeux. La pluie au-dehors continuait son œuvre et les couvertures étaient froides. Il frissonna légèrement, resserra le pull trop grand sur son frêle corps et se leva. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et l’un de ses doigts frôla par mégarde la lettre du châtain. Il la sortit, soigneusement pliée et la serra entre ses mains, songeur.

 

« Désolé, mon amour. »

 

Lentement, les doigts tremblants, il l’ouvrit et souffla doucement, fermant les yeux une poignée de secondes avant de poser ses iris dorés sur les mots qui s’enchaînaient. Une larme roula sur sa joue durant sa lecture et il se rassit sur son lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il renifla, essuya ses joues et replia la feuille. Avec une certaine délicatesse, il la cala contre son cœur du mieux qu’il put, vérifia qu’elle ne risquait pas de tomber et se rallongea, épuisé par un trop plein d’émotions que son petit corps ne pouvait supporter. Un doux sourire, serein, se lisait sur ses lèvres.

 

« Même par-delà la mort, je continuerai de t’aimer. »

 

•

 

Yanis Malik était installé dans son éternel fauteuil fétiche, lisant négligemment le journal. Près de lui, sur un guéridon, un verre de whisky qu’il sirotait tranquillement. A sa gauche, installée sur le canapé, son épouse, Amira regardait une émission insipide sur la mode. Selma avait fini par descendre, rongée par l’inquiétude et le manque de réponse de Zayn. Elle se triturait les doigts, incapable de se concentrer sur son livre.

 

Le patriarche claqua de la langue, agacé, et elle cessa tout mouvement. Mariée quelques années plus tôt, la jeune sœur d’Amira avait été officiellement répudiée par son ex-mari, mais la vérité était tout autre : en réalité, Selma avait juste eu le cran de demander le divorce et de quitter cet homme qui la méprisait, parce qu’elle était un fardeau pour lui, parce qu’elle n’avait pas su lui donner d’enfants. Yanis avait eu la bonté de l’accueillir chez lui par la suite. La jeune femme aurait pu se montrer redevable, mais quand elle voyait cet homme froid qui dictait les vies de ses fils, elle se sentait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, pleine de colère.

 

Selma reposa le roman sur la table basse. De toute façon, elle n’en tirerait rien de bon.

 

**\- Comment va Zayn ?**

 

La question la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne s’y attendait pas, venant de son aînée, cette femme qui n’avait pas l’instinct maternel.

 

**\- Il se remet. Ça va être dur mais… j’ai foi en lui.**

 

Mr Malik leva les yeux de son périodique, soudain intéressé.

 

**\- La mort de ce Styles l’a beaucoup touché, à ce que j’ai cru comprendre ?**

**\- Harry était un ami de Salim, et donc, proche de cette maison. Il n’était pas rare que Zayn et lui se croisent.**

 

Yanis croisa les mains sous son menton, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

 

**\- Il faudrait lui changer les idées.**

**\- Je veux bien, mais comment ?**

 

Et puis, Selma comprit son regard, cette lueur qui lui fit craindre le pire.

 

**\- Non, vous ne pensez pas…**

 

D’un geste, le patriarche demanda à la gouvernante de s’approcher de lui. Il lui indiqua d’appeler « Monsieur Sebastian Turner, de la part de Yanis Malik, à propos du petit arrangement… »

 

**\- Yanis, il est trop tôt !**

 

La jeune femme s’était levée, prête à défendre Zayn comme une lionne défendrait son petit. Les poings serrés, elle fixait sans ciller son beau-frère qui souriait, content de sa trouvaille.

 

**\- Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour des noces.**

**\- Yanis, le mariage n’est prévu qu’à la majorité de…**

**\- Que proposes-tu d’autre pour qu’il aille mieux ? Moi, j’entrevois que les préparatifs de son mariage lui changeront les idées, et que ses discussions avec Turner lui rendront son sourire.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Crois-tu que je ne pense pas au bonheur de mon fils ? Il sera très heureux avec Sebastian, c’est un homme bon et très doux.**

 

Selma porta une main à sa poitrine, prête à défaillir. Tout ne pouvait pas arriver aussi vite.

 

**\- Et quand… ?**

**\- Je pense que deux semaines suffiront largement.**

**\- Suffiront à quoi ?**

 

Ils se retournèrent, surpris. Zayn se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, à peine arrivé. Les yeux encore fatigués de sa courte sieste, les manches du pull de Liam redescendant sur ses mains, ses cheveux ébouriffés, il paraissait si chétif, si fragile. Selma étouffa un sanglot dans la paume de sa main. Le métis se retourna vers elle, inquiet.

 

**\- Sey ?**

**\- Zayn, j’ai une très bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer.**

 

Son père s’était levé, et lui souriait, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

 

**\- Ce soir, Sebastian Turner vient dîner avec nous.**

**\- En quel honneur ?**

**\- Pour discuter de votre mariage, bien entendu. Dans deux semaines aura lieu la cérémonie qui vous unira en tant qu’époux légitimes. Cela te convient-il ?**

 

Le jeune lycéen écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, incapable de répondre.

 

« Pour discuter de votre mariage, bien entendu. »

 

« Zayn Turner. »

 

Les mots le percutaient de plein fouet, telles des flèches acérées et empoisonnées.

 

Son alliance pesait douloureusement à son doigt.


	30. Acte 2 - Chapitre 10

Cruel dilemme.

 

**_Je hais les hommes et leurs regards. Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires._ **

_(Avoir une fille, Le Comte Capulet)_

 

Zayn serra les poings et baissa les yeux, anéanti. A deux doigts de vaciller, de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin qui ne lui ramènerait jamais Liam. Son père continuait de le fixer, un sourcil haussé. Amira avait quitté la pièce. Selma était toujours là. Elle s’était rassise, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Yanis, une nouvelle fois, qui brisa le silence, interrogateur.

 

**\- Un vieux pull de Salim ?**

 

Le jeune lycéen posa sa main droite sur la laine rouge du vêtement trop grand et imprégné de l’odeur du châtain, acquiesçant doucement. Zayn n’avait jamais menti à quiconque. Surtout pas à son père. Mais l’amour qu’il portait à Liam valait tous les mensonges possibles pour leur éviter des ennuis. Lentement, il releva la tête et croisa le regard doré de Mr Malik, perplexe face à son mutisme soudain.

 

**\- J’ai des choses à faire, je dois…**

 

Il amorça un geste vers les escaliers du premier étage et quitta la pièce lentement, poursuivi par les regards du patriarche et de sa seule alliée dans la maison. La gorge sèche, il grimpa jusqu’à sa chambre, s’y enferma et attrapa son téléphone portable, tapotant un numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur, le souffle court. Il porta le combiné à son oreille, adressant une courte prière au Ciel, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Les tonalités se succédèrent, jusqu’au déclenchement d’une voix féminine mécanique et sans sentiment.

 

« Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement… »

 

Liam ne répondrait pas.

 

•

 

_Flash-Back_

_Il s’approcha de la porte, à pas de loup, et passa la tête par l’entrebâillement. Selma était assise dans une chaise à bascule, un livre sur ses genoux, les yeux posés sur l’enfant chétif qui construisait une maison en lego. Les sourcils froncés, Zayn posa une petite brique sur son mur coloré et vacillant. Il installait un petit bonhomme en plastique au sommet quand il aperçut son visiteur et se releva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_**\- Baba !** _

_Yanis éclata de rire. Il entra dans la pièce et s’accroupit, recevant le garçonnet dans ses bras grand ouvert. Zayn s’agrippa à son cou et lui embrassa la joue avant de se lover contre lui._

_**\- Tu vas bien ?** _

_Le petit métis hocha la tête, ses iris ambre brillant de malice. Il se recula de l’étreinte de son père et se réinstalla devant sa construction bancale. Yanis se leva, s’avança jusqu’à son fils cadet et s’agenouilla face à lui, derrière le mur de lego._

_**\- Qu’est-ce que tu construis ?** _

_**\- Ben… une maison.** _

_**\- Avec un seul mur ?** _

_**\- C’est long à faire, une maison, Baba.** _

_L’homme sourit et attrapa une petite brique rouge._

_**\- Mais regarde, tu en as oublié une en dessous, c’est pour ça qu’il ne tient pas droit. Attends…** _

_Il inséra le morceau et reposa le mur bien droit sur le sol de la chambre. Intrigué, il posa son doigt sur le bonhomme en plastique._

_**\- Et celui-là, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?** _

_**\- C’est moi !** , s’exclama Zayn._

_Son père haussa un sourcil, amusé._

_**\- Ah oui ? Sur le mur d’une maison pas complètement construite ?** _

_**\- Mais non, je suis au sommet parce que…** _

_Le petit garçon se déplaça jusqu’à un grand et épais tapis et s’y laissa choir sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond._

_**\- Un jour, je dominerai le monde !** _

_**\- C’est un bien grand projet.** _

_Zayn se redressa et s’approcha de son père, tout à coup sérieux._

_**\- Si je domine le monde, Maman sera fière de moi. Dis Baba, est-ce que Maman m’aime ?** _

_Du coin de l’œil, Yanis vit que sa belle-sœur avait levé les yeux du livre dans lequel elle s’était replongée à son arrivée. Elle paraissait inquiète._

_L’homme posa de nouveau son regard sur les iris curieux de son fils._

_**\- Bien sûr qu’elle t’aime, omri. Mais elle est timide, alors elle n’ose pas te le dire. Tu comprends ?** _

_Zayn acquiesça doucement._

_**\- Baba ? Je peux aller prendre mon goûter avec Nes ?** _

_**\- Aller, elle doit sûrement t’avoir déjà préparé des tartines de marmelade dans la cuisine.** _

_Le petit métis quitta la chambre en courant presque et il l’entendit rire en arrivant dans la pièce à vivre. Selma avait refermé son livre et le regardait, la mâchoire contractée._

_**\- Tu sais où est ma sœur en ce moment ? A un défilé de mode. Le jour de l’anniversaire de son second fils. Elle passe la nuit dans un hôtel prestigieux de Londres et ne rentrera que demain matin. Zayn ne l’a pas vu de la journée et…** _

_**\- Peut-être que c’est toi que j’aurais dû épouser.** _

_**\- Yanis…** _

_**\- Peut-être aurais-je dû lier ma vie à la paix et non à la princesse. Tu m’aurais rendu bien meilleur que je ne suis désormais.** _

_**\- Amira t’a rendu cruel et mesquin. Mais elle est l’aînée, je ne suis que sa cadette. Et, en parlant de « paix », justement, je ne sais si je t’aurais été d’un grand secours. Je n’arrive même pas à calmer mon propre mari. « Incapable », c’est tout ce que je suis selon lui. « Incapable » de lui donner un seul héritier, garçon ou même fille.** _

_Elle observa un silence, jouant négligemment avec une longue mèche sombre._

_**\- Et puis, de toute façon, si tu m’avais épousée, Salim et Zayn ne seraient pas là.** _

_~~Flash-Back~~ _

 

•

 

**\- Qu’ai-je raté ?**

 

Yanis Malik posa son regard sur sa belle-sœur.

 

**\- Qu’ai-je raté avec Zayn ? Je l’ai encore plus aimé que son frère. Je lui ai offert tout ce que sa mère ne voulait pas lui donner.**

**\- Le lien a commencé à se briser entre vous dès que vous avez suspecté que les femmes n’étaient peut-être pas son fort. Il s’est définitivement cassé quand vous avez décidé de le donner à Turner comme du vulgaire bétail.**

**\- Je ne veux que son bonheur. Il sera heureux avec Sebastian.**

**\- Je ne serai pas heureux avec Sebastian Turner.**

 

Zayn était redescendu dans le salon après de multiples tentatives pour joindre Liam. Il releva les manches de son pull trop grand et s’approcha de son père, le défiant.

 

**\- Ce mariage ne peut avoir lieu, Baba.**

**\- Et… pourquoi ?**

 

La voix de Yanis vacilla dès l’instant où le dernier mot du métis fut prononcé, le percutant de plein fouet. Dix ans qu’il ne l’avait plus prononcé, se sentant trop « grand » pour se laisser aller à cette familiarité d’enfant naïf.

 

**\- Parce que…**

 

Le jeune lycéen coula un regard en direction de sa tante et leva le bras, montrant l’alliance à son annulaire. Mr Malik tressaillit.

 

**\- Je suis déjà marié.**

**\- A qui ?**

 

Zayn inspira.

 

**\- A Liam, Baba. A Liam Payne.**


	31. Acte 2 - Chapitre 11

Errance.

 

**_Pourquoi, pourquoi la vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra ? Pourquoi, pourquoi… ?_ **

**_Pourquoi mon père ne comprends pas, pourquoi ?_ **

_(Pourquoi, Juliette)_

 

**\- Liam Payne ? LIAM PAYNE ?**

 

Yanis Malik tenta par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas hurler. Zayn était bien assez effrayé comme cela par ce qu’il venait de dire. L’homme n’avait pu s’empêcher de hausser la voix au nom du châtain mais qu’y pouvait-t-il ? Le fils de son pire ennemi était marié à son cadet.

 

**\- Depuis quand ?**

 

Il ne cria pas mais son ton était dur. La pression l’avait forcé à se lever et il n’était qu’à quelques mètres du jeune lycéen. Le métis baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Quelques semaines. On s’est rencontré au bal de fin d’année des étudiants…**

**\- Oh Seigneur…**

**\- Ça a été comme une évidence, Baba. Un coup de foudre.**

 

Le patriarche se mit à marcher dans la pièce, les mains jointes. Amira était revenue dans la pièce, alertée par les éclats de voix. Elle regarda tour à tour sa sœur, son fils et son mari qui tournait dans la pièce, marmonnant.

 

**\- Quelqu’un aurait-il la décence de m’expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Ça ne peut pas se faire… Et si… et si les voisins l’apprennent ? Et les collègues de l’hôpital ? Non, vraiment, ça ne pas se faire. On nous montrera du doigt, me disant que je n’ai pas su tenir mon fils et qu’il est allé fricoter avec l’ennemi. Il faut…**

 

Il leva les yeux vers Zayn qui attendait, tremblant.

 

**\- Il faut faire annuler ce mariage.**

**\- Non !**

 

Le métis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

**\- Soit raisonnable, tu ne veux quand même pas attirer la honte sur notre famille ?**

**\- Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!**

**\- Yanis, tu ne peux pas faire ça !**

 

Le silence s’abattit sur la pièce, troublé par les reniflements du plus jeune. Enfin, il releva la tête, fixant son père, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses cils.

 

**\- De toute façon, je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas.**

 

Il fit demi-tour, bouscula sa mère et sortit en courant de la maison. Son père chercha malgré tout à le rattraper.

 

**\- Attends. _Omri_ , attends !**

 

Mais c’était peine perdue. Tandis qu’Amira se tournait vers son mari, interrogative, Selma éclata d’un rire triste. Elle quitta à son tour le salon, se retournant une dernière fois vers le couple.

 

**\- Vous ne changerez jamais. Vos intérêts passeront toujours avant ceux de vos enfants. Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici, vous me dégoûtez.**

 

•

 

Son père ne comprenait pas.

 

Sa mère ne comprendrait pas.

 

Personne, jamais, ne les comprendrait vraiment.

 

Étaient-ils condamnés à subir et à se cacher ?

 

Étaient-ils condamnés à fuir, éternellement, une vie qu’ils n’avaient pas choisie ?

 

**\- Liam, où es-tu ?**

 

Zayn était arrivé à leur endroit secret, ce parapet de pierres en ruine qui surplombait le quartier. Il s’était laissé glisser dans l’herbe, pleurant tout son saoul, avant de ramper, vidé de ses forces, jusqu’au grand chêne. La pluie tombait, encore et encore, n’offrant aucune accalmie. Mais les branches feuillues et verdoyantes de l’arbre le protégeaient des gouttes froides.

 

Il frissonna, resserrant le pull de Liam sur son petit corps. Ses yeux étaient encore humides de larmes, levés au ciel.

 

**\- Où es-tu, mon amour ?**

 

Il attrapa son portable sans grande conviction, tapota le même numéro.

 

Une tonalité.

 

« Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement… »

 

•

 

**\- Je m’inquiète pour Zayn.**

 

Gil leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait, et les posa sur le jeune homme assis près de la fenêtre. Jamie avait encore maigri et ses vêtements si seyants commençaient à être trop grands.

 

**\- Sache que je m’inquiète aussi pour toi.**

 

Le blond rit doucement, haussant les épaules.

 

**\- Que faire quand votre âme-sœur a déjà rejoint les anges ?**

**\- Je n’ai pas encore trouvé la mienne. Je ne la trouverai sûrement jamais.**

 

Le vieil homme vida le contenu de sa tasse dans l’évier et se dirigea vers lui.

 

**\- Payne et lui s’en sortiront mieux qu’Haz et moi…**

 

Il se retourna vers McGregor qui fixait la fenêtre, les yeux brillants.

 

**\- Vous ne pensez pas ?**

**\- Je ne sais plus.**

 

Gil passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

 

**\- J’ai peur que… la haine de leurs familles ait raison d’eux.**

**\- Mais il va venir chercher Zayn, non ?**

**\- Bien sûr. C’est ce qui est prévu. Mais entre prévoir et pouvoir, il y a un trop grand abîme.**

 

Il soupira, le regard tourné vers Jamie.

 

**\- Ta sœur s’inquiète beaucoup. Et même Niall. Ils disent que, quand tu n’es pas là, avec moi, à parler du passé, tu es installé au cimetière, devant sa tombe.**

**\- C’est ma maison. Sa tombe. C’est là où je veux reposer. Près de lui.**

**\- Tu as encore de belles années…**

**\- Non. Mes belles années que j’imaginais sont parties en fumée, avec Harry.**

 

L’homme posa une main sur son épaule amaigrie.

 

**\- Mais tu tiendras, n’est-ce pas ? Tu tiendras un peu ?**

**\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**\- Vraiment pas ?**

 

Le blond tourna ses yeux épuisés et cernés vers lui.

 

**\- Vraiment pas.**

 

•

 

Zayn avait passé des heures dans cet endroit, lové contre Liam. Des heures qui ne lui paraissaient plus que des secondes éphémères, filant aussi vite que la vie d’un papillon. Un papillon fragile, battant faiblement des ailes pour survivre. Pour vivre, et s’envoler vers le soleil couchant. Avant l’impact foudroyant de la mort. Le métis n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça : la mort. A seize ans, on ne pense pas à des choses comme ça. On pense à ses cours longs et ennuyeux à mourir, à son premier amour – Liam – et à ses amis. Ses seuls amis étaient sa guitare et son carnet de composition. Et Jamie, son sourire rassurant, qui lui cherchait des excuses à chaque fois que son grand frère voulait le fâcher. Mais Jamie avait perdu son si beau sourire. En une poignée de secondes. Avant l’impact.

 

Ce fut sous une pluie battante et vigoureuse qu’il aperçut le jeune homme, assis sur un muret, ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés retombant sur ses traits amaigris. Ses iris aux couleurs d’un ciel chargé de nuages ne bougeaient pas, fixant un point dans le vague, un indécis tracé, là-bas, vers le portail du cimetière. Dans ses bras, une gerbe de roses blanches. Intimidé, Zayn s’approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches, trempé jusqu’aux os.

 

Le blond remarqua sa présence, alerté par le bruit des graviers sous ses pas. Il lui sourit, mais son sourire n’était plus le même. Ses yeux restaient désespérément tristes, rongés par la culpabilité de n’avoir rien pu faire. Le jeune lycéen s’assit près de lui, silencieux. Il troubla néanmoins le silence, quelques secondes plus tard.

 

**\- Cela ne fait que trois jours, j’ai l’impression que ça s’est passé il y a une éternité, déjà…**

**\- Les jours les plus tristes passent les plus lentement.**

**\- Tu vas fleurir la tombe d’Harry ?**

**\- Personne ne le fera à ma place. Il n’était pas vraiment apprécié, ici. Salim m’a tourné le dos depuis sa mort. Il n’attendait que ça.**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que c’est Liam qui…**

**\- Liam n’y est pour rien. C’est la fatalité. C’est la haine que se portent les deux familles qui régentent ce quartier. Mais ce n’est en aucun cas la faute de Liam.**

 

James sourit, rassurant.

 

**\- Tu sais, Zayn, j’ai eu des tas d’opportunités pour me venger de Liam. Je n’ai rien fait. Tu comprends ?**

 

Le métis acquiesça, soudain plus serein. Le blond leva les yeux vers le ciel lourd de nuages gris, le regard rêveur. Il reprit peu à peu goût à la réalité, tourna ses iris clairs vers le jeune lycéen.

 

**\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ?**

 

Zayn acquiesça doucement.

 

 

Sur le chemin du retour, le métis s’arrêta, songeur.

 

**\- James, tu crois que… ?**

 

Le jeune homme fixait le vide.

 

**\- Liam et toi aurez sûrement plus de chance qu’Haz et moi.**

**\- Qu’Harry et toi ?!**

**\- Nous sommes arrivés.**

 

Le métis le regardait, incrédule. Jamie lui sourit tristement.

 

**\- Les amants maudits de l’histoire ne sont peut-être pas ceux que l’on croyait…**

 

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

 

•

 

Les couverts cognaient contre les assiettes, cliquetaient les uns contre les autres, couvrant le silence de la pièce. Zayn s’essuya les lèvres à sa serviette, reposant son verre d’eau à l’instant où la sonnette retentissait. Yanis Malik fit signe à la gouvernante d’aller ouvrir. Le battant de l’entrée se referma dans un claquement. Et quelques minutes plus tard…

 

**\- J’espère ne pas être trop en retard…**

 

Sebastian Turner fit son entrée, dans un élégant costume gris. Le patriarche se leva et lui serra la main.

 

**\- Non, pas du tout, nous venons à peine d’entamer l’entrée. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.**

 

Le trentenaire prit place près du jeune lycéen. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de frissonner, les yeux baissés.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Il fut contraint de lever les yeux et croisa le regard doux de Turner. Il avait l’air gentil, vraiment. Mais ce n’était pas Liam. Et il ne le remplacerait jamais. Pourtant, il accepta cette main tendue, et les lèvres du brun sur le dos de la sienne.

 

**\- Je suis très heureux de voir enfin d’aussi près mon futur jeune mari.**

 

Était-ce la fin ?


	32. Acte 2 - Chapitre 12

L'absence.

 

**_L'amour n'est pas un crime, c'est vous les infirmes de nous croire des victimes. Ouvrez les yeux, ouvrez le cœur.  
S'aimer c'est voler le malheur._ **

_(Sans elle, Roméo et Juliette)_

 

Paris s’éveillait doucement, aux premières lueurs du jour. Lui était déjà debout, incapable de dormir plus de six heures sans se réveiller en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur, l’oreille aux aguets, atteint de cauchemars. Les mêmes images le poursuivaient inlassablement. Cette douloureuse séparation dans cet aéroport bondé et triste. Ces yeux dorés emplis de désespoir. Et ce cri qui le ramenait constamment à lui. « Liam… » Cette déchirure entre eux, dès que leurs mains s’étaient lâchées.

 

Une semaine était passée depuis son départ d’Angleterre. Le châtain cherchait, sans relâche, un logement pour les accueillir. Il n’avait pas emmené beaucoup d’argent sur lui et il devait trouver un emploi. Il avait vingt ans dans un mois et demi, il fallait qu’il prenne sa vie en main. Attablé dans le restaurant de l’hôtel où il dormait, devant un café, il épluchait les annonces dans le journal, un stylo à portée de main, songeur. Son portable avait rendu l’âme le matin même, il n’avait pas les moyens de s’en racheter un autre ou de continuer à payer son forfait.

 

Sa vie partait en lambeaux, pour ainsi dire. Mais il s’en foutait, parce qu’il lui restait Zayn. Que Zayn était sa bouffée d’oxygène, ses rires du matin, son tout. Son âme-sœur qui l’attendait, là-bas, de l’autre côté de la Manche. Le jeune homme attrapa sa tasse et trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude et amère.

 

**_\- Bonjour, Liam._ **

**_\- Bonjour, Mme Dumas._ **

 

Aliénor Dumas était la gérante de l’hôtel où il séjournait. Une femme d’une cinquantaine d’année, agréable et très gentille. Forcément, elle ne connaissait que quelques mots d’anglais et Liam avait dû amener avec lui ses cours de français du lycée et s’y replonger avec hargne. La langue de Molière était si compliquée. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à se comprendre et à commencer de courtes discussions.

 

La gérante reprit son travail, ses cheveux grisonnants ramenés en chignon, habillée d’une jolie robe fleurie. Le châtain reprit ses recherches. Du moins, essaya-t-il. Incapable de se concentrer une minute de plus, il replia le journal, le rangea dans sa sacoche, termina son café et sortit de l’hôtel. Il avait un peu d’argent en poche, il prit le métro jusqu’au Trocadéro. La Tour Eiffel se dressait là, immense et imposante, toute de fer vêtue. Liam se prit à s’imaginer avec le métis, marchant main dans la main, sans s’inquiéter d’être vus par leurs familles.

 

Zayn allait aimer Paris. Ce n’était pas la ville de l’amour pour rien.

 

Liam avait déjà accroché un cadenas gravé de leurs initiales sur le Pont des Arts.

 

Tout irait bien. Tout irait merveilleusement bien. Il le croyait, naïvement.

 

•

 

Le corps de Zayn était encore tout engourdi quand il sortit, ce matin-là. Le brouillard s’était propagé dans les ruelles du quartier, prenant pour un court instant la place des pluies torrentielles qui s’étaient succédées les jours précédents. Le soleil pointait difficilement dans la brume.

 

Les trois jours de sursis promis par Liam étaient passés depuis longtemps. Et le mariage avec Sebastian Turner arrivait à grands pas. Le métis désespérait. Combien à attendre encore… ? Dans une semaine et demie, il serait forcé de s’unir à un homme qu’il n’aimait pas, déjà marié ou pas au châtain.

 

Il grimpa jusqu’à leur endroit, comme depuis sept jours. C’était devenu un rituel, un passage obligé à chaque première heure du jour. Il partait à l’aube, quand le reste de la maison était encore endormi. Il profitait de ces petits moments de liberté. Le vent dans les feuilles l’apaisait. Le métis fermait les yeux. Et il s’imaginait dans les bras de Liam, ici ou ailleurs, loin du tumulte de la haine, loin de leurs familles. Eux seuls, hors et contre le monde. Deux âmes sœurs. Deux enfants qui n’avaient fait qu’une seule bêtise grave : celle de s’aimer.

 

Mais Zayn devait vite quitter cet instant à lui seul, plongé dans ses souvenirs, cet instant de quiétude et de bien-être. Quelques heures plus tard, il devenait revenir, avec le réveil de ses parents. Prendre le petit-déjeuner, tous ensemble. Puis, avec délicatesse et parcimonie, tel un fils bien éduqué, passer la journée avec Sebastian Turner. Son futur mari, officiellement. Le jeune lycéen culpabilisait un peu de le laisser seul, en plan, le jour J, devant le maire, ne venant jamais le rejoindre, mais peu lui importait, le trentenaire se consolerait bien avec quelqu’un d’autre.

 

•

 

Il s’était bien habillé, il avait fait l’effort d’être poli et agréable. « Faire la meilleure impression possible à Sebastian Turner, pour ne pas qu’il regrette son choix. », voilà ce que lui avait dicté son père avant son départ. Le métis avait tout suivi au pied de la lettre ; le parfait futur jeune époux, à une chose près pourtant : il avait pris le risque de garder son alliance avec lui, à son annulaire. Personne n’y fit attention et il s’en réjouit. Son « fiancé » l’attendait dans un parc, à l’écart du quartier.

 

Quand Zayn arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Sebastian était assis sur un banc, sous un auvent en bois qui l’avait protégé de la pluie. Le jeune homme se leva en souriant et l’embrassa sur la joue. Le métis resta stoïque, se disant en son for intérieur que tout serait terminé dans quelques jours. La mascarade prendrait fin et il serait enfin libéré, avec Liam, à Paris ou ailleurs. Il retrouverait le châtain et son visage s’éclairerait de nouveau.

 

Le trentenaire entama la conversation. Le jeune lycéen répondait poliment. Tout aurait pu continuer comme ça jusqu’au soir, seulement, un évènement minuscule et inopportun vint tout gâcher. Zayn remonta les manches de son pull par inadvertance et Sebastian remarqua sa bague.

 

 **\- Un anneau de pureté ?** , demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

 

Le métis aurait pu répondre par l’affirmative et la vie aurait repris son cours normal. Mais il n’en pouvait plus. Le poids des responsabilités pesait trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules de jeune garçon d’à peine seize ans. Et puis, peut-être que Sebastian était gentil. Peut-être même qu’il l’aiderait à s’enfuir. De toute façon, Zayn n’avait plus aucune volonté, plus envie de faire plaisir à sa famille.

 

**\- C’est une alliance. Je suis déjà marié depuis quelques semaines. A Liam Payne.**

 

Sa voix était fragile, tremblante. Sebastian ne répondait pas, les yeux dans le vague.

 

**\- Je sais tout ça. Ton père m’a prévenu.**

 

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il crispa les poings.

 

**\- Tu aurais pu t’abstenir de porter cette horreur devant moi.**

 

Le métis se leva, frissonnant doucement.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas une horreur. C’est la preuve de notre amour, entre Liam et m…**

 

La gifle lui coupa le souffle. Le trentenaire s’était mis debout à son tour, la main encore levée. Les larmes aux yeux, Zayn posa ses doigts sur sa joue meurtrie et rouge. Agacé par sa faiblesse, Sebastian donna un grand coup dans le banc avant de se retourner vers lui, ses yeux luisants de colère.

 

**\- J’avais l’intention de tout garder pour moi, mais tu es allé trop loin.**

 

Il inspira, attrapa le jeune lycéen par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

 

**\- Tu sais pourquoi Styles et Tomlinson sont morts ?**

**\- Arrêtez, s’il vous plaît, vous me faîtes mal…**

 

Zayn sanglotait.

 

**\- Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu es tellement naïf. Mais tu n’es qu’un enfant, après tout.**

 

Il s’approcha, son visage dur à quelques centimètres de celui du métis.

 

**\- Ce n’était pas Tomlinson que Styles visait. C’était Payne. Ton cher et tendre amour. Et tu sais pourquoi il voulait le tuer ? Parce qu’il était fou amoureux de toi et qu’il ne supportait pas de te savoir loin de lui, prêt à quitter le pays.**

 

Les larmes roulaient sur le visage mordoré du jeune lycéen.

 

**\- Vous mentez !**

**\- Non, je ne mens pas, Zayn. Harold était amoureux de toi. Louis Tomlinson s’est interposé entre lui et Liam. Et Payne s’est ensuite vengé, son meilleur ami mort.**

**\- Non…**

 

Sebastian le lâcha et se recula, le pointant du doigt.

 

**\- Mais si, c’est aussi simple que ça, Zayn. Tout ça, tout ce qui arrive, c’est uniquement de ta faute.**


	33. Acte 2 - Chapitre 13

Le désespoir du silence.

 

**_Que Dieu nous guide. Je me suicide._ **

_(Le poison, Juliette)_

 

Zayn sanglotait. Son frêle corps était parcouru de spasmes irrépressibles qui secouaient ses épaules. Les yeux baissés, fixant obstinément l’asphalte sous ses pieds. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Elle aurait pu l’emporter, là, telle une vague sans pitié. L’emporter très loin, très loin d’ici. Mais aucune goutte ne rencontra ses vêtements ni sa peau. Il était toujours sous l’auvent, à quelques mètres de Sebastian qui avait détourné le regard.

 

Le métis releva la tête, ses iris dorés posés sur le trentenaire.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas vrai.**

 

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure étouffée, un borborygme noyé sous les larmes. Turner se tourna de nouveau vers lui et parla, sans faillir, droit, dur. Il cherchait à le blesser, à l’avoir à sa merci pour tordre ses dernières espérances. L’espoir s’effritait telle une feuille d’automne fragile, telle la flamme vacillante d’une bougie sous un vent hivernal. L’ennemi gagnait du terrain. Le désespoir prenait ses quartiers.

 

**\- Tu sais pertinemment que c’est vrai. Si Liam a perdu son meilleur ami, c’est uniquement à cause de toi. Si Marcus Tomlinson a perdu sa seule famille, c’est uniquement de ta faute.**

**\- Non…**

 

Le jeune lycéen secoua la tête. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, comme la pluie qui reprenait pour ne plus s’arrêter.

 

**\- James Marks a perdu l’homme qu’il aimait. Pour de bon.**

 

Zayn écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Sebastian esquissa un rictus de mépris.

 

**\- Tu ne le savais donc pas ? Il était amoureux de Styles. Styles t’aimait. Alors, il a laissé faire, il a souffert en silence, dans son coin. Et il doit te détester maintenant, parce que Styles est mort et enterré. Marks a perdu sa raison d’être. Il se laisse mourir par ta faute.**

**\- Arrêtez !**

 

Le métis plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

 

**\- Je vous en supplie, arrêtez…**

 

Il tremblait, il le sentait. Puis un parfum qu’il ne connaissait pas l’enveloppa et il leva les yeux vers Turner. Ce dernier arracha sans ménagement son dernier rempart contre la cruelle vérité.

 

**\- Liam est parti. Et il ne reviendra pas, fais-toi une raison.**

**\- Il m’a promis. Il m’aime.**

 

L’homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

 

**\- Tu n’as toujours pas compris ? Il s’est servi de toi, il s’est bien amusé… mais tu as tout gâché en provoquant involontairement la mort de son meilleur ami. Comment pourrait-il t’aimer après ça ? Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas te chercher.**

**\- C’est faux.**

 

Sebastian souleva son menton du bout de l’index. Les iris ambre du métis étaient inondés de larmes.

 

**\- Il t’a fait une promesse futile. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’il ne te répond pas quand tu l’appelles ?**

**\- Parce que…**

**\- Parce qu’il n’en a pas envie, tout simplement. Il a tourné la page et tu devrais en faire autant. Jeter cette bague infâme et accepter ce mariage avec moi.**

 

Zayn renifla, les poings serrés.

 

 **\- Mais j’ai de la chance,** s’exclama soudain le trentenaire. **Avec tout ce remue-ménage, vous n’avez pas eu le temps de consommer le mariage. Je serai donc le premier à te toucher.**

**\- Qui vous a dit ça ?**

**\- Ton père.**

 

Le métis ne put empêcher le rire qui traversa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se recula légèrement, défiant Turner du regard.

 

**\- Mon père peut sûrement vous dire ce qui l’arrange. Mais moi, pas. J’ai eu le droit à une très belle nuit de noces dans les bras de Liam. Et je ne vous dis pas le nombre incalculable d’étreintes durant la nuit qui a précédé son départ pour la France.**

 

Il s’attendit à une nouvelle gifle. Elle ne vint pas. Sebastian le fixait sans ciller, abasourdi.

 

**\- Ainsi, il t’a souillé…**

**\- Liam est mon mari, il avait le droit à ces nuits avec moi.**

 

L’homme se crispa. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspirant.

 

**\- Eh bien, tu l’auras cherché. Je vais prévenir les gens de mon entourage pour qu’ils s’activent. Demain, je t’épouse. Que tu le veuilles ou non.**

 

•

 

Quand ils rentrèrent à la demeure des Malik, Zayn pleurait encore. Et quand son père s’enquit de son état, dans le salon où ils étaient tous réunis, Sebastian parla à sa place, prétextant un trop plein d’émotion. Le trentenaire avait fait avancer le mariage au lendemain, parce qu’il brûlait d’amour pour le métis qui en était tout retourné et avait beaucoup pleuré. Jamais personne ne l’avait aimé comme cela. Durant ce récit mensonger, le jeune lycéen resta muet, incapable de lever les yeux, d’articuler une seule parole.

 

Selma était partie. Sa chambre était vide, ses affaires avaient disparu. Elle l’avait laissé, elle aussi, tout seul face aux autres. Sa mère, son père, son frère, sa belle-sœur et la gouvernante le regardaient, attendant un mot de sa part, une phrase, un sourire. Il s’essuya maladroitement les yeux et s’excusa, préférant se retirer dans sa chambre. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, et Yanis s’était déjà détourné de lui pour s’inquiéter de la cérémonie du lendemain. Turner le rassura : sur le chemin du retour, une fois la pluie cessée, il s’était arrangé pour que tout soit prêt à la première heure du jour. Les personnes à son service travailleraient toute la nuit, mais il fallait bien ça pour un mariage de cette envergure.

 

•

 

Zayn passa devant sa chambre sans s’y arrêter. Il s’enferma dans la salle de bain et se laissa aller, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, pleurant tout son saoul. Il attrapa son portable dans la poche de son jean. Sebastian Turner mentait. Liam ne l’avait pas oublié, il l’aimait, il viendrait le chercher comme promis. Avec un peu de retard… Le châtain n’avait plus le droit au retard, il devait venir le chercher dès maintenant. Ou alors, le métis pouvait s’enfuir et se cacher jusqu’à son retour, empêchant ainsi le destin de s’accomplir.

 

Il composa le numéro de son mari, porta le combiné à son oreille.

 

Une tonalité.

 

Deux tonalités.

 

Trois tonalités.

 

Et le coup de poignard, le plus virulent et le plus fort. Le plus mortel, sans aucun doute.

 

« Ce numéro n’est plus attribué. Veuillez contacter… »

 

Non, c’était impossible. Il avait dû se tromper dans un chiffre, l’émotion avait fait trembler son pouce. Il n’utilisa pas sa mémoire, il préféra récupérer le numéro de Liam dans son répertoire. Son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine, aussi inquiet que lui. Dans son esprit tourbillonnaient des scénarii invraisemblables.

 

Une tonalité.

 

Deux tonalités.

 

Trois tonalités.

 

« Ce numéro n’est plus attribué. Veuillez contacter… »

 

Le portable s’écrasa contre le mur en mosaïque de la pièce d’eau et retomba violemment sur le carrelage, en morceaux éparpillés. Zayn enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, anéanti. Le pull de Liam sur son corps, son alliance à son doigt, son regard se perdait au loin, dans le vague, dans le flou. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Leïla.

 

**\- Zayn, est-ce que tu es là ? Yanis aimerait te voir, pour les dernières formalités du mariage.**

 

La jeune fille essaya d’ouvrir la porte, mais le métis l’avait soigneusement verrouillée. Elle frappa calmement au battant.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Aucune réponse. Alors, elle s’inquiéta. Elle descendit aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait et se dirigea vers le salon. Le jeune lycéen entendit des éclats de voix en bas et des mouvements de chaises et de fauteuils déplacés. Des pas dans les escaliers et des voix qui l’appelaient.

 

**\- Zayn, ne fait pas l’enfant capricieux.**

 

Les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases cheminaient dans son esprit.

 

« Ils ne me forceront pas. Ils ne m’obligeront pas à l’épouser. Ils ne m’arracheront pas à Liam. »

 

Il se leva aussi vite qu’il le put, alors que les premiers coups résonnaient contre la porte.

 

**\- Zayn, ouvre !**

 

La voix de son père passait par-dessus celle des autres.

 

Le métis ouvrit l’armoire à pharmacie, jetant les sirops et les pilules, les cachets homéopathiques et les tisanes.

 

Il attrapa, tremblant, les antidépresseurs de Leïla et les somnifères de son père.

 

Il ouvrit le robinet, engloutit une première boîte, les lèvres sous le jet d’eau, avalant ce qu’il pouvait.

 

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, sans discontinuer.

 

Il termina un second paquet, fut pris de vertiges atroces.

 

Son petit corps ne tiendrait pas.

 

Il vida une dernière plaquette, but à grandes gorgées et sentit ses forces le quitter rapidement.

 

Il se retint au lavabo, vacilla, glissant sur le carrelage.

 

Sa tête heurta doucement le tapis près de la baignoire. Ses yeux se fermèrent d’eux-mêmes.

 

Il souriait doucement, une main contre son cœur qui s’affaiblissait.

 

La porte s’ouvrit à la seconde où il se sentit partir.

 

Il y eut des cris, des pleurs. Il s’en fichait.

 

Liam lui souriait, sous ses paupières closes.

 

•

 

Niall était encore allé chercher Jamie au cimetière. Le jeune homme risquait l’hypothermie s’il restait assis devant cette tombe, trempé sous la pluie battante. Les gouttes lui cinglaient le visage, se mélangeant à ses larmes. L’Irlandais l’avait pris sous son bras et le ramenait chez McGregor.

 

Ils étaient chez le vieil homme quand un homme se montra à la porte.

 

**\- Selma Ben Halek est-elle ici ?**

 

Gil secoua la tête.

 

**\- Elle est à l’hôtel. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Son neveu s’est suicidé.**

 

La tasse de chocolat de Niall s’écrasa au sol dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée, répandant son contenu sur le carrelage de la cuisine. James avait délaissé la vue, sur le rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il s’était perché.

 

**\- Vous voulez dire que… ?**

**\- Non. Son père a appelé très vite une ambulance. Et comme il est chef de service… Les médicaments n’ont pas eu le temps de tous faire effet. Mais le petit Zayn Malik est dans le coma.**

 

Le blond avait reçu le matin-même un mail de Liam lui annonçant son retour pour le lendemain. « Mon portable a rendu l’âme, prévient Zayn pour moi. » Il hoqueta.

 

**\- C’est une catastrophe. Une véritable catastrophe.**


	34. Acte 2 - Chapitre 14

La déchéance du héros.

 

**_Comment lui dire… comment lui dire qu'est arrivé le pire ? Comment lui dire_ ** **_(…) que sa jeunesse est finie, qu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami ? Comment lui dire qu'il va souffrir ?_ **

_(Comment lui dire, Benvolio)_

 

_Flash-back_

_Eloïse et Conor Horan étaient arrivés dans la matinée, aux alentours de dix heures. Cent-vingt minutes étaient passées ; ils étaient toujours là, dans ce couloir coloré, à attendre la directrice de l’orphelinat qui traînait. L’endroit était en effervescence, ils ne savaient pourquoi. Enfin, Mrs Grant les reçut dans son bureau encombré de papiers et de dossiers divers. Une reliure rouge était ouverte devant elle. La directrice, âgée d’une quarantaine d’années, jeta un coup d’œil au jeune couple._

**_\- Nous avons un bébé pour vous. Il est arrivé hier. Il a une semaine, tout juste. Sa mère a accouché sous X. Elle n’a rien laissé derrière elle pour lui. Seulement deux prénoms. Le sien, et celui de l’enfant._ **

_Elle se leva, droite dans son tailleur beige, et les précéda dans un petit dortoir. Des bébés de quelques semaines à peine y dormaient, abandonnés à la naissance pour diverses raisons. Mrs Grant les laissa devant un minuscule berceau. Eloïse se pencha, souriant au petit être qui la regardait en gazouillant, ses grands yeux bleus brillant de joie._

**_\- Niall… Bonjour, mon ange._ **

_Avec délicatesse, au bord des larmes, la jeune femme attrapa l’enfant et le cala dans ses bras. Son mari s’approcha, caressant doucement les quelques petits cheveux châtains du bébé. La directrice sourit, attendri. Niall avait tendu sa petite main vers les longs cheveux noirs de sa nouvelle maman. Cette dernière ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, émue. Une larme roula sur sa joue, une larme que s’empressa d’essuyer Conor du bout du doigt._

**_\- Il est magnifique. C’est notre bébé, Loïse. Notre garçon. Notre petit champion. Niall._ **

_Mrs Grant leur tendit un sac rempli des quelques affaires que l’orphelinat leur offrait, ainsi que la vieille peluche trouée représentant un lapin et à laquelle le bébé s’était attaché durant son court séjour. Eloïse leva les yeux vers elle._

**_\- Elle n’a vraiment rien laissé d’autre que son prénom ?_ **

_La quarantenaire secoua la tête._

**_\- Je suis navrée._ **

**_\- Et s’il nous pose des questions, quand il sera plus grand ?_ **

**_\- Alors dites-lui seulement que sa mère biologique n’a pas pu le garder, par peur de ne pouvoir lui offrir une belle vie. Et qu’elle s’appelait Iris._ **

_~~Flash-back~~ _

 

•

 

L’attente était insoutenable. Le visage plongé dans un mouchoir, Selma sanglotait doucement, appuyé à l’épaule massive de Gil, droit, les mains tremblantes et l’air défait. Niall ne tenait pas en place. Il s’était assis sur une chaise inconfortable les premières minutes, puis avait entamé plusieurs allers-retours dans le couloir de l’hôpital. Les Malik attendaient les nouvelles chez eux. L’Irlandais avait eu une exclamation méprisante à leur encontre. Ils n’étaient pas fichus de se déplacer pour savoir comment allait le petit dernier de la famille, pas même Amira, sa propre mère. Le blond avait d’abord ramené Jamie à sa sœur, suppliant Athénaïs de ne plus le laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte.

 

Il tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage, se rongeant les sangs. Il n’avait aucun moyen de joindre Liam. Strictement aucun. Le portable du châtain avait rendu l’âme et le jeune homme n’avait eu que provisoirement accès à sa boîte mail. Il était déjà dans l’avion, retour immédiat vers Londres. Ses affaires étaient restées à Paris. Il comptait repartir dans la journée avec Zayn.

 

Niall leva les yeux au ciel, implorant le destin de les laisser en paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Il pressentait ses prières vaines et inutiles. L’Irlandais se tourna vers McGregor qui toussait.

 

**\- L’oncle de Louis…**

**\- Marcus n’a rien pu faire.**

 

Le vieil homme leva son regard fatigué vers lui.

 

**\- Le père de Sebastian Turner est bien plus puissant que lui. Il a brisé leur contrat de mariage comme une vulgaire amende. Comme s’il n’avait jamais eu lieu.**

**\- Vous voulez dire que… pour Zayn… c’était sa seule solution ? Se suicider ?**

**\- Turner a été ignoble. J’en ai la certitude. Il a dû lui assener des choses horribles, le convaincre de bien pire et le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait fait avancer leur mariage à aujourd’hui.**

**\- Mais quel…**

 

Le blond retint l’injure entre ses lèvres désormais closes et serra les poings. Au même instant, un médecin sortait de la chambre du métis, des feuilles dans les bras. A sa vue, ils se levèrent tous les trois, y compris Selma qui essuya ses yeux.

 

 **\- Alors ?** , demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

 

L’homme en blouse blanche soupira.

 

**\- Vous êtes Miss Ben Halek, la tante de Zayn Malik ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Il parut hésiter, croisa les bras, l’air désolé.

 

**\- Nous l’avons veillé toute la nuit pour vérifier que son état reste stable. Je suis navré, il va falloir être forte.**

 

La jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un nouveau sanglot. Gil entoura ses épaules d’un bras et la serra doucement contre lui. Niall se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 

**\- Votre neveu est doté d’une faible constitution physique. La moitié des médicaments qu’il a ingurgités avaient déjà fait effet avant son arrivée ici. Il est dans un coma profond et les examens ont révélé qu’il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chance qu’il ne se réveille jamais.**

 

•

 

« Le vol à destination de Berlin est annoncé porte… »

« Mrs Wilson est attendue… »

 

L’aéroport de Londres n’avait pas vraiment changé en une semaine. L’air chargé et sec de ce début juillet rendait l’atmosphère étouffante. Un léger frisson d’excitation parcourut son être entier quand il posa enfin son pied sur le sol anglais. Un groupe de jeunes filles gloussa à son passage, mais elles se rembrunirent immédiatement en apercevant l’alliance à son doigt. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

 

Zayn l’attendait.

 

 

Le taxi le déposa devant la maison des Malik. Il prenait des risques, il le savait. Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il s’en fichait. Il traversa l’allée gravillonnée, sonna à la porte.

 

**\- Allez-vous-en !**

 

Une voix aigre et âgée l’interpella. Il tourna la tête, aperçut un coin de rideau qui se baissait. La gouvernante, sans doute. Il frappa à la porte, haussant la voix.

 

**\- Je viens chercher Zayn.**

**\- Personne n’est là ! Partez !**

 

Alors, il se mit à tambouriner franchement à la porte, peu importe s’il alertait les voisins.

 

**\- Ouvrez-moi, vous n’avez pas le droit de le retenir ici !**

**\- Ils sont tous sortis, je vous dis !**

**\- Liam !**

 

Le châtain se retourna. Niall descendait à son tour d’un taxi, le souffle court, le teint pâle.

 

**\- Niall.**

 

En quelques enjambées, le jeune homme retraversa la courette et serra l’Irlandais contre lui. Puis il le lâcha et sourit faiblement.

 

**\- La vieille bique ne veut pas me laisser rentrer. Tu crois qu’on pourrait…**

**\- Il n’y a qu’elle dans la maison, Liam.**

 

Le châtain secoua la tête.

 

**\- Mais ce n’est pas possible. J’ai fait un détour par notre endroit à nous, Zayn n’y était pas. Il ne peut être qu’ici. Il…**

 

Il remarqua l’air soucieux de son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Niall, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

 

L’Irlandais joignit les mains, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il déglutit.

 

**\- Liam, je me sens tellement coupable de n’avoir rien pu faire.**

**\- Mais quoi ? Faire quoi ?**

**\- Je suis désolé…**

 

La voix de Niall se perdit dans un murmure. Le jeune homme perdit patience. Il l’attrapa par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

 

**\- Dis-moi. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

 

Le regard du blond semblait si vide, tout à coup.

 

**\- Zayn est à l’hôpital. Dans le coma.**

 

Le cœur de Liam se fissura dans sa poitrine. A demi-mort.


	35. Acte 2 - Chapitre 15

La mort de l'ange.

 

**_C'est fini, je m'en vais. Je voulais savoir la vie, maintenant je sais. Je suis si fatigué, je ne veux plus rien._ **

**_Simplement m'allonger et lui prendre la main, la poser sur mon cœur, oublier ma douleur._ **

_(Mort de Roméo)_

 

**[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt8jifKlbTc) **

 

« Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes. »

 

« Il est dans un coma profond. »

 

« Il y a… un pourcent de chance qu’il se réveille. Et personne n’y croit. Pas même Selma. »

 

Niall l’avait laissé seul dans la chambre. Il l’attendait dehors, dans le couloir vide. McGregor et la tante du métis étaient à la cafétéria. Ils leur laissaient un peu d’intimité. Des bribes de phrases de l’Irlandais résonnaient encore dans son esprit quand Liam referma la porte derrière lui. Des « bip » réguliers résonnaient dans la pièce, provenant d’un immense moniteur près du lit. Zayn était si petit, si fragile, au milieu de ces épaisses couvertures. Une perfusion à son bras, il respirait doucement, comme endormi. Seulement endormi. Mais le châtain savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à le réveiller aussi facilement.

 

Il s’avança, les jambes tremblantes, s’assit sur une chaise toute proche du lit.

 

**\- Bébé…**

 

Il tressaillit et des frissons remontèrent le long de son dos quand il éclata en sanglots. Sa main trouva celle du métis et il la serra, se raccrochant au mince espoir que Zayn allait ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Mais son jeune mari ne répondait pas. Liam renifla, les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans discontinuer. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas, sa pommette contre la main fraîche du métis. Ses yeux étaient humides, fixant douloureusement le visage endormi, et pourtant si serein, de son aimé.

 

**\- Mais pourquoi…**

 

Il hoqueta, le souffle court.

 

**\- Je t’avais promis de rentrer plus tôt. Je te l’avais promis. Je n’ai pas su tenir ma promesse… J’ai failli et tu as fini par arrêter d’y croire…**

 

Il se redressa, sa main glissant contre la joue amaigrie de Zayn.

 

**\- Oh, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Pardon, pardon, pardon…**

 

Il embrassa sa main, son alliance que les médecins avaient laissée à son doigt, il huma sa peau, son parfum qui restait encore, malgré les odeurs immondes de l’hôpital. Il pleura encore, incapable de s’arrêter. Le métis ne réagissait pas. Il était déjà presque mort selon le corps médical.

 

**\- Liam…**

 

Le châtain releva les yeux. Niall se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, le regard éteint.

 

**\- Gil est passé en coup de vent… La tante de Zayn est inconsolable. Elle a reçu un appel…**

 

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler.

 

**\- Les parents de Zayn savent qu’il n’y a plus d’espoir. Ils veulent le débrancher.**

**\- Non…**

 

Liam se mit à hurler, plaidant sa cause.

 

**\- Non, je refuse ! Je suis son mari, je veux qu’il reste là !**

**\- Liam, Turner a fait jouer ses relations, votre mariage a été tout bonnement annulé ! Il n’y a plus rien, plus rien !**

 

L’Irlandais s’était aussi mis à crier.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Li…**

**\- Ce n’est pas possible…**

 

Les larmes défiguraient le visage du châtain qui s’était levé. Il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

 

**\- C’est impossible… On ne peut pas m’enlever Zayn. Ils ne peuvent pas m’enlever Zayn. Je l’aime. Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ?**

 

Le blond s’approcha.

 

**\- Va-t’en.**

**\- Liam.**

**\- Casse-toi, Niall, je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus voir personne…**

**\- Je m’en veux tellement…**

**\- Va-t’en, s’il te plaît.**

 

L’Irlandais cligna des yeux, une larme traîtresse roulant sur sa joue. Il recula et referma la porte derrière lui. Liam resta seul, le visage pressé contre la main de Zayn, sanglotant doucement.

 

« Ils veulent le débrancher. »

 

Le châtain releva la tête. Il se leva lentement, les jambes encore flageolantes. Il s’appuya au lit, se baissa et embrassa les lèvres encore chaudes du métis avec douceur. Avec tout l’amour qu’il pouvait encore lui donner. Il lui caressa les cheveux, collant son front au sien.

 

**\- Adieu, mon amour. Je vais te rejoindre. Je t’attendrai là-haut, parmi les anges.**

 

Il l’embrassa une dernière fois, puis essuya ses yeux. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre, se retourna, imprégnant sa rétine du visage endormi de Zayn. Le couloir était désert. Niall avait disparu. Liam en profita. Il voulut s’éclipser mais une infirmière l’arrêta en plein milieu du corridor.

 

**\- Vous êtes de la famille du petit Zayn ?**

**\- Je suis son mari.**

**\- Oh…**

 

Elle ne parut pas choquée le moins du monde, mais plutôt attristée.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment navrée.**

 

•

 

Liam prit un taxi et rentra chez lui. Il grimpa les marches jusqu’à sa chambre, mécaniquement, sans faire attention à sa mère, dans le salon, qui le remarqua.

 

**\- Liam, tu…**

 

Susan n’eut droit qu’au silence pour seule réponse. Elle le suivit, rongée par l’inquiétude.

 

**\- Niall m’a mis au courant que… Chéri, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

 

Le châtain passa devant sa chambre sans y entrer et s’engouffra dans le bureau de son père. Il se faufila derrière le lourd fauteuil en cuir et retira le tableau qui trônait fièrement sur le mur tapissé. Damian avait eu l’impudence de composer le code de son coffre-fort devant ses yeux, sans se douter que Liam s’en rappellerait encore, sans même le changer par précaution. Le jeune tapota sur les touches et la porte en acier s’ouvrit.

 

**\- NON, LIAM, JE T’EN SUPPLIE !**

 

Susan devint littéralement hystérique quand elle vit attraper le revolver de son père, précieusement caché sous une pile de vieux dossiers. Il y avait encore une cartouche dans le chargeur. Tant mieux, il n’avait pas l’intention de se rater, de toute façon.

 

Sa mère courut pour lui retirer l’arme des mains. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et sortit de la pièce sans un seul regard pour elle. Mais déjà, Susan portait le combiné de son téléphone à son oreille. La voix de son mari lui parvint enfin.

 

**\- Oui, Sue, je rentre vraiment. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé récemment, je me dois de…**

**\- Damian, où es-tu ?!**

**\- A l’aéroport. J’attends mon taxi.**

**\- DAMIAN, RENTRE MAINTENANT, JE T’EN PRIE…**

**\- Mais calme-toi, Sue, tu…**

**\- IL A PRIS TON ARME. LIAM A PRIS TON ARME, IL VA FAIRE UNE BÊTISE, JE LE SAIS.**

 

Elle se mit à pleurer.

 

**\- Je ne peux plus l’empêcher de rien, il est devenu trop grand, trop fort pour moi. Je t’en supplie, Damian, arrête-le.**

•

 

Liam savait parfaitement où il allait. Leur endroit à eux. Près de la muraille à moitié en ruines, sous le chêne où ils avaient passé si peu de temps. Mais des moments tellement intenses qu’une vie même ne suffirait pas à les raconter. Il avait paramétré ses gestes. Le revolver pesait à son bras. Les rues étaient désertes et il s’attendait à ne voir personne. Alors, quand il l’aperçut, il déchanta.

 

Sebastian Turner se lamentait de devoir annuler la cérémonie de mariage pour un vulgaire suicide. Il discutait avec son père au téléphone.

 

**\- Espèce de salaud !**

 

Le châtain lui bondit dessus, jetant son portable au sol. Il le secoua comme un prunier, le bouscula contre un mur, les mains crispées sur le col de sa chemise.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

**\- La stricte vérité.**

 

Le trentenaire arborait un rictus méprisant. Fou de rage, Liam abattit son poing sur sa joue et sa mâchoire craqua douloureusement. Turner s’effondra au sol, hurlant tandis que le châtain le frappait sans s’arrêter. La folie le guettait. Les larmes obstruaient sa vue. Il devenait comme Harry, bouffé par la rage. Il se redressa, donna un dernier coup de pied sur le corps recroquevillé.

 

**\- Tu mériterais de crever, seul et abandonné. Tu n’es bon pour personne, Turner. Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde.**

 

•

 

Liam se retrouva sur l’herbe verdoyante, appuyé au tronc du chêne. Leur endroit. Là où Zayn lui avait souri, où ils se réjouissaient tous les deux de leur mariage, de leur départ loin d’ici. Les souvenirs encombraient son esprit. Leur rencontre, le soir du bal de fin d’année. Le regard intimidé du métis. Leur premier baiser. Et puis la chute. Au même instant, ils avaient appris tous deux qu’ils étaient condamnés. Ils s’aimaient, mais ils étaient ennemis et tout prenait un autre sens, soudain.

 

Il repensa à la nuit où il avait grimpé à son balcon, une rose entre ses dents, celle où Niall faisait le guet. Le rire de son jeune mari emplissait ses oreilles, comme une douce berceuse. Leur mariage, avec McGregor et Selma comme seuls témoins de leur amour. Leur première nuit ensemble, cette nuit de noces si parfaite. Leur réveil. Leur journée ici, sous ce grand arbre. Et puis, la déchirure.

 

La mort de Louis. Celle d’Harry. Leur désarroi. La dépression de Jamie. Les larmes, les effusions de tristesse. Leur dernière nuit, si courte. Son départ pour la France. Les pleurs de Zayn à l’aéroport, ses doigts qui cherchaient vainement à s’agripper à lui, qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Leur séparation. Son retour et…

 

Les perles salées roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il baissa les yeux, arma le chien du revolver. Il porta le canon à sa tempe, le doigt sur la détente. Il inspira, souffla doucement. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 

**\- Je t’aime, Zayn. J’arrive…**

 

Le coup partit. Sa main retomba lourdement, l’arme serrée entre ses doigts. Un spasme violent déchira son corps, il tressaillit, sa tête devint lourde et retomba sur son épaule. La plaie saignait, imbibant le tissu de sa chemise sombre. Son cœur s’emballa une dernière fois, un frisson parcourut son échine. Il inspira.

 

Son organe vital cessa de battre et il ferma les yeux, apaisé.

 

Au même instant, à l’hôpital, Zayn ouvrit les yeux.


	36. Acte 2 - Chapitre 16

Retour au Paradis.

 

**_Pourquoi rester à vieillir dans ce monde où tu n'es plus ?_ **

**_Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir quand celui qu'on aime pour vous se tue ?_ **

_(La mort de Juliette)_

 

Zayn ne s’imaginait pas le Paradis comme ça. Un mélange de blanc et de chaleur. Une douleur sourde qui lui vrillait l’estomac et des « bip » réguliers et atroces qui tyrannisaient sa tête. Puis il bougea, aperçut une fenêtre, le dehors. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha à se redresser, retomba piteusement sur le matelas.

 

Non, il n’était pas mort.

 

Une infirmière entra à ce moment-là. En le voyant réveillé, elle porta une main à sa bouche, cachant une exclamation de surprise. Puis il la vit quitter sa chambre sans un mot pour courir dans le couloir.

 

Le métis était un rescapé, un survivant.

 

Une femme, en blouse et chignon gris strict passa la porte. Elle souriait, telle une mamie gâteau qui serait venue rendre visite à son petit-fils à l’hôpital après un accident moindre. Elle s’approcha du lit et posa une main fraîche sur le front de Zayn.

 

**\- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**\- Bien. Un peu fatigué mais… J’ai dormi longtemps ?**

 

Elle secoua la tête.

 

**\- Même pas quarante-huit heures. Pour un coma profond comme le tien, c’est un véritable miracle que tu te sois réveillé. Tes parents avaient prévu de te faire débrancher ce soir. A quelques heures près…**

 

Elle l’aida à se redresser, calant un coussin derrière son dos. Elle vérifia sa perfusion, retira le tuyau qui encombrait son nez. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

 

**\- Il en faut du courage pour quitter ce monde à ton âge.**

 

Le jeune lycéen baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Liam n’est pas revenu.**

**\- Liam ?**

**\- Mon mari…**

 

Il souleva son bras, montrant son alliance à son doigt. L’infirmière fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Mais il est venu.**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Ton Liam.**

 

Le métis écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

 

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Il avait la même alliance que toi à son annulaire.**

**\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?**

**\- Ses cheveux châtain étaient un véritable fouillis, il avait l’air fatigué. Ses yeux noisette semblaient privés d’une certaine lueur. Il a beaucoup pleuré à ton chevet en s’excusant de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.**

**\- C’est bien Liam… Mon Liam…**

 

Zayn tourna la tête vers la porte.

 

**\- Il faut que je le voie.**

**\- Je vais envoyer son meilleur ami le chercher, dès qu’il sera revenu de l’accueil.**

 

Le métis acquiesça doucement.

 

**\- Je vais aller chercher un médecin, reste tranquille.**

 

Mais une fois qu’elle fut partie, Zayn commença à se dépêtrer des draps blancs. Il allait retrouver Liam tout seul et ils s’enfuiraient avant même que quelqu’un s’en rende compte. Il arracha sa perfusion, repoussa les couvertures et se glissa hors du lit. Il frissonna quand ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid et s’avança doucement vers l’entrée, vérifiant que personne n’était dans le couloir. Il était encore faible sur ses jambes, mais il tiendrait bien le coup jusqu’à leur endroit. Il était sûr que le châtain l’attendait là-bas. Il le pressentait.

 

Ses vêtements avaient été pliés et posés sur le dossier d’une chaise. Ses chaussures gisaient au sol, près d’une petite table. Il s’approcha et retira promptement la chemise blanche qu’on lui avait enfilée et se rhabilla vivement. Il enfila ses mocassins, passa le pull trop grand de Liam et jeta un regard au miroir en face de lui. Son reflet lui apparut légèrement amaigri et pâle. Il sourit doucement. Quand il retrouverait son bien-aimé, il reprendrait des couleurs.

 

Zayn passa la tête dans l’embrasure de la porte. Le corridor était vide. Il sortit lentement, vérifiant que personne n’arrive. Dans les séries que regardait Leïla, le malade quittait l’hôpital dans une blouse blanche, pour qu’aucun médecin n’arrête sa route avant qu’il ne soit sorti. Par chance, il y avait un petit bureau en face de sa chambre. Une minuscule salle vide où s’alignaient les blouses sur des cintres en bois. Le métis attrapa la moins grande et l’enfila. Les poches étaient lourdes, sûrement remplies de seringues stériles ou de stylos usagés. Il faillit les vider mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il n’avait pas le temps de faire l’inventaire.

 

Il ne prit pas l’ascenseur, descendit jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée par les escaliers, quittant l’hôpital par une sortie derrière le grand bâtiment, réservée au personnel. Il fit un grand détour puis se retrouva dans une immense voie qui conduisait directement à son quartier. Le soleil brillait et il se sentit revivre. Liam l’attendait, il ne fallait plus traîner. Il se mit à courir, la blouse volant derrière lui, se souciant bien peu des regards intrigués des passants.

 

Il allait le retrouver. Et tout se terminerait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

 

•

 

Selma trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café. Elle battit des paupières, la joue appuyée dans sa main.

 

**\- Il faudrait songer à vous reposer.**

 

McGregor revenait, un bol de chocolat à la main. Il s’installa en face d’elle, sur une petite table de la cafétéria, calant sa canne près du mur. La jeune femme soupira.

 

**\- Rentrer à l’hôtel et attendre la fin ? Jamais. Je veux être là quand il partira. Ses parents ne feront sûrement pas le déplacement.**

**\- Salim et Leïla viendront. C’est déjà bien.**

 

Selma reposa sa tasse.

 

**\- Je me sens si seule depuis qu’il n’est plus là. Plus vraiment présent. Entre deux mondes. Je me vois mal rentrer à l’hôtel ensuite…**

 

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

 

**\- Et puis, qui voudrait d’une femme répudiée et jetée de chez sa seule famille ?**

**\- Qui voudrait d’un vieillard en fin de vie qui se plaint tous les jours de sa douleur à la hanche ?**

 

Gil but une petite gorgée de son chocolat.

 

**\- Vous pouvez vous installer chez moi, en attendant de trouver autre chose. Ma maison est bien assez grande pour loger un régiment entier, alors une femme seule et démunie… je pense qu’il n’y aura pas de problème. Sauf si vous avez peur du qu’en-dira-t-on.**

 

La tante de Zayn allait répondre quand Niall déboula dans la cafétéria. Il s’approcha d’eux, rongé par l’inquiétude.

 

**\- J’ai essayé de joindre Liam chez lui, il était très affecté à son départ de l’hôpital… Personne n’a répondu. Et j’ai l’impression que tous les médecins ont déserté. Je n’en trouve aucun pour…**

 

Il souffla, calmant sa respiration précipitée.

 

**\- Zayn est parti.**

**\- Comment ça « Zayn est parti » ? !**

 

Selma se leva soudain, angoissée. L’Irlandais posa une main sur son épaule.

 

**\- Une infirmière est venue me dire qu’il s’était réveillé.**

**\- Oh Seigneur…**

**\- Mais son lit est vide. Ses vêtements ne sont plus là. Et une blouse de l’hôpital a disparu.**

**\- Il est allé retrouver Liam ?**

 

McGregor s’était mis debout à son tour, se tenant sur sa canne. Le blond secoua la tête.

 

**\- Liam m’a paru complètement détruit tout à l’heure. J’ai peur qu’il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.**

 

Niall repartit sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Il fallait qu’il les retrouve. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

 

•

 

Zayn arriva à leur endroit, essoufflé. Il faisait tellement chaud. Le pull de Liam lui pesait plus qu’autre chose. Il suffoquait, le vêtement de laine combiné à la blouse qu’il avait empruntée. Il releva les yeux, s’imprégnant de la vue. Puis son regard fut attiré par une forme endormie sous le chêne.

 

**\- Liam !**

 

Le métis courut jusqu’à l’arbre. Il retira la blouse et le pull, se retrouva en tee-shirt sous l’ombre fraîche des branches. Il souriait à travers ses larmes. Le châtain ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Il dormait toujours, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

 

**\- Li, réveille-toi, je suis là…**

 

On est tellement naïfs quand on a seize ans. On croit que tout ce qu’on voudra viendra et que rien ne nous fera obstacle. Zayn y croyait encore. Ils avaient tellement soufferts, cachés aux yeux de leurs familles respectives. Ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de bonheur, n’est-ce pas ? Un seul souffle, éphémère, ne leur suffisait pas.

 

Le métis embrassa la joue de Liam pour le réveiller. Car, enfin, après tout ce tapage, le châtain ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il devait lui faire une farce, c’était aussi simple que ça. Zayn recula vivement quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent sa peau. Elle était froide, tellement froide. Il faisait si chaud. Pourquoi Liam était-il… si froid ?

 

**\- Mais bébé…**

 

Il l’attrapa par les bras, le secoua doucement. Il se doutait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

 

**\- Mais Liam, réveille-toi, ce n’est plus drôle…**

 

Zayn empoigna ses joues, sursauta quand il sentit un liquide chaud sur sa main gauche. Il la retira rapidement, découvrant l’horreur, le geste désespéré du châtain. Le sang était encore frais, il avait imprégné sa main, glissé sous son alliance. Il se pencha, découvrit la balle fichée dans sa tempe.

 

**\- Mais pourquoi…**

 

Un violent sanglot déchira sa poitrine. Il avait compris. Liam était parti. Liam l’avait abandonné, encore une fois.

 

**\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!**

 

L’hystérie le submergea et il secoua de nouveau le corps sans vie de son bien-aimé.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu m’as laissé ?! Pourquoi, Liam, pourquoi ?!**

 

Il le lâcha, fixant ses paupières closes pour l’éternité.

 

**\- Tu n’avais pas le droit. Tu devais m’attendre.**

 

« Tout est de ta faute, Zayn. »

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas vrai… Je n’y suis pour rien…**

 

Il agrippa le col de la chemise du châtain, collant son front au sien.

 

**\- Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Plus jamais. Il faut que…**

 

Il regarda autour de lui, le corps frissonnant.

 

**\- Ils sont sûrement déjà en train de me chercher… Je ne veux pas qu’ils m’arrachent à toi une nouvelle fois. Il faut que je te rejoigne, maintenant…**

 

Zayn aperçut alors un éclat dans la main droite du châtain. Un éclat sombre. L’arme avec laquelle il s’était achevé. Le métis batailla durant de longues secondes avant d’ouvrir le chargeur. Il était vide. Fou de désespoir, il jeta le revolver plus loin, sur l’herbe illuminée de soleil. Il se rappela alors des poches pleines de la blouse. Il y avait peut-être une boîte de pilules. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se louperait pas. Il était encore faible, personne ne le trouverait. Il mourrait et il retrouverait Liam, peu importe où. Il voulait quitter cet endroit.

 

Zayn trouva un stylo et un calepin. Il approcha la mine de sa gorge, hésita au dernier moment. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Ses forces commençaient à le quitter. Mais il ne voulait pas agoniser pendant des heures. Si on le retrouvait avant, c’était fichu. Il ne voulait pas attendre.

 

Sa main rencontra un flacon dans la seconde poche et il la sortit. Il l’attrapa entre ses doigts, déchiffra l’écriture sur l’étiquette. « Morphine liquide ».

 

Le métis se retourna vers Liam.

 

**\- A trop grande quantité, la morphine, ça peut tuer, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

Il s’attendait peut-être à une réponse. Il souffla, dévissa le couvercle. Il n’y avait pas de seringue dans la blouse. Il allait devoir la boire.

 

**\- Ça doit être dégoûtant…**

 

Il pouffa de rire, se trouvant stupide. Puis il se laissa tomber entre les bras de Liam, déplaça ses jambes pour se retrouver entre les siennes.

 

**\- Allez…**

 

Il avala d’un trait le contenu du flacon, posa sa joue sur le torse du châtain. Sa main gauche chercha la sienne. Il avait les doigts encore plein de sang, mais leurs alliances brillaient d’un même éclat. Ou peut-être délirait-il tout simplement.

 

Il ferma les yeux, apaisé.

 

C’était fini.


	37. Acte 2 - Chapitre 17

Adieux.

 

**_J'sais plus, j'sais plus… Est-ce que c'est toi qui as voulu que les hommes s'aiment et puis se tuent ?  
Oh, j'sais plus, je suis perdu._ **

_(J’sais plus, Frère Laurent)_

 

**\- Je ne ferai pas de longs discours, ni d’éloges funèbres faramineux. Je dirai simplement que… je connaissais très bien Liam, je connaissais à peine Zayn, mais… ils étaient en phase d’être heureux. Ils auraient pu l’être, ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un autre pays, une autre ville, un autre quartier. En naissant dans Vérone comme Roméo et Juliette, ils sont devenus eux-mêmes des amants maudits. Je crois que malgré l’espoir qu’ils nourrissaient, ils se doutaient qu’ils ne finiraient pas leurs jours ici, à nager dans le bonheur. La grande maison, les enfants de tous les continents, le monde remplit de couleurs… ils ne les auront pas. Mais je sais, en mon for intérieur, au plus profond de moi… je sais qu’ils sont heureux, maintenant, vraiment heureux, là où ils sont. Le Paradis ou tout autre astre céleste, peu importe. Là-haut, ils ont l’éternité pour s’aimer, ils ont l’éternité pour essayer de pardonner à leurs familles. Il fallait sûrement ça, pour recouvrer la paix. Et ça me tue littéralement. Mon meilleur ami et son jeune mari sont morts sous un grand chêne, dans un petit coin de paradis terrestre qu’ils s’étaient trouvé, à quelques heures d’intervalle. Je n’aurai pu sauver ni l’un, ni l’autre. Ils ne sont plus qu’une moitié de cœur une fois l’autre partie. Maintenant, ils sont réunis et… plus rien, jamais, ne les séparera.**

 

Niall baissa les yeux vers le grand cercueil ouvert devant lui. Un sourire traversa son visage.

 

**\- Je voudrais remercier les gens de l’extérieur qui ont permis cette cérémonie. Ceux qui ont été touchés par l’histoire de Liam et Zayn, et qui ont donné pour construire ce grand cercueil qui accueille leurs deux corps. Personne, pas même les policiers qui les ont retrouvés, n’a voulu les séparer. Il est vrai que nous avons eu un peu de mal à les changer, soigner la plaie de Liam et leur faire enfiler leurs costumes de mariage… mais, nous y sommes arrivés. Ils seront enterrés à la frontière des deux maisons, au milieu du cimetière, dans le même tombeau, comme signe de paix. Je veux croire que leurs morts n’auront pas été vaines et que des jours meilleurs succèderont à ceux-là, emplis de larmes et de désarroi. Je veux croire en l’avenir. Croire qu’ils ont contribué à la dissolution de la haine à leur manière. Désormais, peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser, Damian, Yanis, Susan, Amira… Vos enfants s’aimaient et c’était le seul crime que vous pouviez leur reprocher avec autant de courroux. Ils sont morts sous vos mots et vos actes. Rien ne pourra vous les ramener, rien ne pourra faire revenir Louis et Harry qui ont aussi péris à cause de ça. Rien. Pleurez autant que vous le voulez, et espérer que de là-haut, ils aient la bonté de vous pardonner. Et ils le feront, sans aucun doute, même si vous ne le méritez pas.**

 

L’Irlandais dévisagea chaque personne dans la petite chapelle. Il y avait tout un tas de personne qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment, des gens qui avaient découverts le malheur dans ce quartier et qui avaient tous mis en œuvre pour que Zayn et Liam aient un enterrement décent. Pas que leurs familles n’aient pas voulu participer aux frais, mais Yanis Malik et Damian Payne, malgré le même chagrin qui les submergeaient, avaient voulu étouffer la mort de leurs enfants et faire une cérémonie discrète. Ce n’était pas du goût de Niall. Louis et Harry avaient déjà été oubliés, le blond ne voulait pas que cette histoire reste secrète. Il voulait qu’elle soit un exemple pour tous. Une manière de se dire que chacun avait son âme-sœur quelque part, et qu’il fallait l’aimer avant qu’il soit trop tard. Il sourit tristement en pensant à Jamie qui n’en avait pas eu le temps, à Athénaïs qu’il voulait emmener très loin d’ici.

 

Il regarda Selma et McGregor, sa petite-amie et son frère aîné, encore bien amaigri malgré leurs soins, Salim et Leïla, grave et attristés, Amira et Susan, versant des larmes douloureuses dans leurs mouchoirs et Yanis et Damian qui tentaient de donner l’illusion d’être moins chagrinés que le reste du monde. Le père de Liam, était, tout le monde s’en doute, arrivé trop tard. Il avait appris la mort de Liam en même temps que son ennemi celle de Zayn. On ne sépare pas deux âmes-sœurs comme ça. Elles préféraient se retrouver ailleurs qu’être séparées pour de bon.

 

Niall descendit de son piédestal. Il passa devant le grand cercueil, jetant un doux regard aux deux corps collés l’un à l’autre qui y reposaient. Il attrapa la main d’Athénaïs qui s’était levée, prit le bras de Jamie, et ils quittèrent la chapelle, suivis par Selma et McGregor qui s’appuyait sur sa canne, Salim et Leïla, les gens de l’extérieur. Les parents restèrent seuls devant leurs enfants. Six hommes vigoureux attendaient, près de l’autel. Ils refermèrent le cercueil pour de bon, puis le soulevèrent et quittèrent le bâtiment religieux.

 

Ce fut une longue procession qui s’avança sur la route, au milieu des maisons, silencieuse, jusqu’au cimetière. Au dernier moment, Jamie refusa d’aller plus loin. Il se laissa choir sur la tombe d’Harry, ses mains noueuses ramenées autour de ses épaules. Il frissonnait sous sa veste et Niall s’inquiéta de son état déplorable. Athénaïs lui proposa silencieusement de rester près de lui.

 

Un grand trou avait été creusé, et les six hommes qui portaient le cercueil le firent lentement descendre. Le silence emplissait le petit cimetière, personne n’osait parler. Ils étaient là, engoncés dans leurs vêtements noirs, à attendre. Le plus surprenant, ce fut que Jamie brisa le silence malgré son état. Il s’était avancé, soutenu par sa sœur, ses yeux vides remplis d’une nouvelle lueur. Il avait une rose à la main. Une rose rouge que Niall ne reconnut pas au premier abord. Jusqu’aux mots du jeune Marks.

 

 **\- Je suis allé chez lui. Il y avait cette rose sur son bureau, toute fraîche, qui avait perdu deux pétales. Je l'ai prise.** , murmura-t-il.

 

L’Irlandais crut pleurer. Il attrapa le bras de James qui fixait le cercueil sans ciller. Cette rose, c’était la première que Liam avait offert à Zayn. Celle de l’épisode du balcon. Celle qui avait scellé leur destinée.

 

**\- La gouvernante m’a dit qu’un premier pétale était tombé à l’instant où Liam agonisait sous le chêne. Un autre s’est détaché de la rose quand Zayn a expiré. Je les ai ramassés…**

 

Le blond jeta la rose sur le cercueil, puis laissa s’envoler les deux pétales racornies et secs, qui se posèrent avec douceur sur le bois.

 

Niall posa une main sur son épaule, frôlant sa clavicule apparente.

 

**\- Harry aurait eu une chance folle de t’avoir. Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien, Jamie.**

 

Un indicible sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué du jeune homme. Les mots de son ennemi d’hier l’avaient touché au cœur.

 

•

 

Après plusieurs brassées de fleurs de lys jetées, les six hommes déposèrent avec lenteur la dalle en marbre qui recouvrait le grand trou, le cercueil enfoui de ces deux âmes-sœurs sous terre. Sur la pierre tombale, un graveur avait exactement inscrit ce que voulait Niall et il se félicita mentalement de tous ses efforts.

 

 

L’Irlandais fut le dernier à quitter le cimetière. Il s’y promena longuement, passant religieusement devant les endroits opposés ou reposaient Louis et Harry. Les tombes étaient bien entretenues. Il savait que Jamie venait tous les jours, il ignorait que Marcus Tomlinson s’y rendait chaque matin.

 

A la grille, Niall se retourna une dernière fois vers la grande tombe au fond du cimetière. Les lettres dorées de la pierre tombale brillaient sous les rayons du soleil de juillet. Le blond avait chaud sous son costume sombre.

 

**\- Je vous promets de suivre vos traces et de reprendre le flambeau, hurla-t-il en riant. Vous serez des exemples éternels, je le jure.**

 

Il embrassa une dernière fois du regard le cimetière entier, les tombes bien alignées, et se retourna, refermant la vieille grille derrière lui.

 

Une nouvelle vie commençait.

 

La sienne, celle d’Athénaïs.

 

Près des nuages du Paradis, Zayn et Liam seraient « vengés ».


	38. Acte 2 - Chapitre 18

Quinze ans plus tard, la paix.

 

**_Et qu'ils reposent en paix. Et qu'ils s'aiment à jamais._ **

_(Coupables, Les Capulet et les Montaigu)_

 

**\- C’est beau, Papa.**

 

Niall se retourna vers Iris et lui sourit. La petite fille clignait des yeux, épuisée, mais elle l’avait écouté jusqu’à la fin. Le jeune trentenaire passa une main dans les longues boucles brunes de l’enfant.

 

**\- Dis, Papa, qu’est-ce qu’ils sont devenus ? Tous les autres ?**

 

L’Irlandais l’attrapa par l’épaule et la cala contre son oreiller. Il s’appuya au montant du lit.

 

**\- Salim et Leïla ont quitté la demeure des Malik, et le quartier. Ils voulaient une autre atmosphère pour leur enfant. Il a coupé les ponts avec ses parents, ils n’ont même jamais vus leurs petits-enfants. Tu sais, malgré ses quelques années de plus et son caractère fort, Salim aimait beaucoup Zayn. Il est resté dans l’ombre de son père, il l’a laissé faire, mais je sais en mon for intérieur qu’il voulait une vie meilleure pour son petit frère. Il m’a avoué, lui aussi, détester le choix de Yanis, Sebastian Turner, et préférer son union avec Liam. Il en a beaucoup voulu à Yanis et Amira, et ne leur a jamais pardonné la mort de son cadet. Les Payne ont divorcé. Susan a quitté son mari, lui reprochant son absence, et est partie s’installer dans une petite maison, près du cimetière.**

**\- Et Selma ? Et Gil ?**

**\- Tu le sais, Gil est décédé il y a deux ans, dans les bras de Selma. Malgré leur mésentente au début, ils s’appréciaient malgré tout et savaient se respecter. Ils ont vécu treize ans dans la grande maison de McGregor, comme de très grands amis. Peut-être étaient-ils plus que cela, personne ne le saura jamais…**

**\- Ils ne s’aimaient pas avant ?**

**\- Disons qu’ils viennent de cultures différentes, qu’ils ont toujours eu des idées très arrêtées sur la vie… Au mariage de Liam et Zayn, McGregor a voulu faire boire une coupe entière de champagne à ce dernier, pour fêter leur union. Selma a refusé tout net, prétextant son jeune âge, sa faible constitution… Ah, ces deux-là, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont pu se disputer pendant ce court laps de temps. Liam m’avait raconté, avant qu’il… Comme quoi, on peut se détester comme chien et chat, ça n’empêche pas de s’aimer ensuite… Pour en revenir à Gil… Il n’a jamais voulu être enterré. Il a été incinéré et Selma a dispersé ses cendres dans le jardin de sa maison. Il l’avait couchée sur son testament, la demeure et le grand jardin fleuri lui appartiennent désormais. Elle y vit seule, entouré d’oiseaux et de vieux livres.**

 

Niall se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit le cours de ses pensées.

 

**\- Et puis, Maman et moi sommes aussi partis. Nous avons emménagé en périphérie de Londres, dans un autre quartier, bien plus reposant. Avec tes grands-parents et James. On s’est mariés, et puis tu es née.**

 

Iris sourit, les yeux fatigués.

 

**\- Mais maintenant, petit ange, il faut dormir, sinon, Maman viendra me tirer les oreilles pour t’avoir fait veiller si tard.**

 

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la petite fille bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle attrapa son ours en peluche et se pelotonna sous les couvertures. Son père lui embrassa le front et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

 

 **\- Bonne nuit, petite princesse** , murmura-t-il en appuyant sur l’interrupteur.

 

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

 

**\- Dis, Papa… Est-ce qu’on pourra aller au cimetière, demain ?**

 

Niall sourit doucement dans l’obscurité.

 

**\- Si Maman est d’accord, je t’emmène.**

 

•

 

Après de longues minutes à réclamer cette sortie exceptionnelle, arguant qu’elle avait « cinq ans, Maman, s’il te plaît, je suis grande, maintenant », Iris Horan-Marks obtint gain de cause et fit plier sa mère. Athénaïs, assise dans un fauteuil, une main blanche sur son ventre rebondi, accepta qu’elle accompagne son père. La petite brune attrapa la main de Niall et ils sortirent de la maison. Dehors, le soleil brillait.

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent chez un fleuriste, prirent le bus, les bras chargés de roses. Ils s’arrêtèrent à l’entrée du quartier Vérone, plongé dans le silence. Ils marchèrent lentement dans les grandes rues ensoleillées. Iris tenait fermement la main de son père, jetant des regards curieux sur les maisons et les arbres. Et puis, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille grille rouillée et le cœur de la petite fille s’emballa d’impatience.

 

Ils entrèrent dans le petit cimetière, silencieux. D’abord, ils traversèrent les rangées de tombes, et s’arrêtèrent devant une première dalle de pierre. Iris regarda son père, lâcha sa main et déposa un grand bouquet de roses blanches, tandis qu’elle lisait l’inscription.

 

_**Louis William Tomlinson** _

_**6 mai 1993 - 2 juillet 2013** _

 

Puis ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’opposé. Là, accolée à un mur qui s’effondrait à moitié, une tombe leur faisait face, soigneusement entretenue, comme celle du mécheux. Deux noms y figuraient. Car, si Marcus Tomlinson avait repris des forces et de l’espoir, Jamie, quant à lui, n’avait pas survécu à Harry. Plus de deux ans après la mort du bouclé, en plein mois de décembre, un agent de police avait retrouvé son corps à moitié enfoui sous la neige, allongé sur la pierre froide. Malgré les commentaires réprobateurs des gens du quartier, Niall et Athénaïs avaient fait rouvrir la tombe et enterré le corps du jeune homme avec son amour perdu. Iris n’avait pu connaître son oncle, mais elle le savait extrêmement gentil et soucieux des autres. Elle l’aimait beaucoup et déposa avec recueillement un second bouquet de roses blanches, plus petit que le précédent, retenu par l’un des rubans fétiches du jeune homme, l’un de ceux qui tenaient ses longs cheveux blonds.

 

_**Harold Edward Styles** _

_**30 octobre 1993 - 2 juillet 2013** _

_**~** _

_**James Alexander Marks** _

_**26 janvier 1993 - 28 décembre 2015** _

 

Et enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du cimetière, à l’ancienne frontière entre les deux familles ennemies. Niall s’accroupit et Iris s’approcha de l’immense dalle en marbre, ses petits pieds crissant contre le gravier. Elle portait deux roses rouges accrochées l’une à l’autre par un petit fil quasi invisible. Elle tenait doucement les fleurs, veillant à ne pas s’écorcher les doigts à ses épines. Elle les posa, se retourna vers son père en souriant timidement, puis jeta un regard à la pierre tombale, à la jolie photographie qui précédait les noms du couple qui y reposait depuis quinze ans. Ils souriaient sur le cliché, enlacés, dans leurs costumes de mariage.

 

**_Liam James         Zayn Javadd_ **

**_Payne      -       Malik_ **

**_2 septembre 1993      19 juin 1997_ **

**_15 juillet 2013_ **

 

 

Main dans la main, après plusieurs minutes de silence, le père et la fille quittèrent l’endroit, se souriant doucement, témoins d’une mission qu’ils avaient exaucé avec panache, fierté et douceur.

 

•

 

L’endroit était le même, le chêne n’avait pas flanché, la muraille s’écroulait toujours aussi lentement, même après quinze ans. Il posa ses mains sur le parapet de pierre, souriant doucement au soleil couchant. Le quartier s’étalait sous ses yeux, embrumé. D’épais nuages recouvraient les toits des maisons, tel un brouillard bienfaisant. Il perçut des pas dans l’herbe, et quelques minutes plus tard, de grandes mains hâlés – mais légèrement pâles – se posèrent avec douceur sur ses hanches. Il s’appuya contre le large torse derrière lui, entrecroisa leurs doigts.

 

Leurs alliances reluisaient et ils regardaient le ciel avec ce même sourire apaisé sur le visage.

 

 **\- Alors, c’est ça le Paradis ?** , demanda Zayn.

 

Liam acquiesça.

 

**\- Oui. C’est notre Paradis.**

 

**FIN**


	39. Epilogue

Épilogue

 

 **_Amour, donne-moi ta force, et cette force me sauvera._ ** _  
(Romeo et Juliette, William Shakespeare)_

  
_« Si l'amour est un poison, je veux bien m'en enivrer, pourvu que ça soit à tes côtés. Mon essentiel de vie, c'est toi. Mon petit rebelle. Nos différences seront nos forces face à leurs attaques. Personne ne sait, pas même mes amis d'enfance. Pour la première fois, je les tiens à l'écart de ma vie privée. Elle ne regarde plus que moi et moi seul. Plus tout cela avance, cachés comme nous le sommes, plus je me demande si cet amour ne ramènerait pas la paix entre nos deux familles. Oh, je sais, deux hommes, c'est déjà assez difficile à supporter pour des gens dont les mœurs sont édictées depuis leurs naissances. De familles ennemies, c'est encore plus invraisemblable et pourtant...  
Je veux vivre avec toi, fonder une famille, m'endormir à tes côtés et me réveiller face à toi, endormi ou qui me regarde, avec tes yeux sombres qui me paralysent. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, sans leurs règles et leurs codes. Je veux que tu sois à moi, à moi seul. Suis-je égoïste ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne pense pas. Juste très amoureux, même plus que ça. Je ne pourrais me résoudre à vivre sans toi ou à vivre dans la douleur, te voir te détruire à petit feu. Notre histoire est forte, je crois en un avenir sain. Mais les pressions familiales et extérieures ne finiront-elles pas par tout briser ? J'ai peur, tu sais. Je suis pourtant le plus âgé de nous deux, c'est moi qui devrait te rassurer, normalement. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne supporterai pas d'être séparé de toi. _

_Je t'aime._

_Même par-delà la mort, je continuerai de t'aimer._

 

_L. »_


End file.
